My Lord Harry Potter
by MuggleBeene
Summary: Three years after the Battle of Hogwarts magical Britain is in a mess. This is the historical record of how Harry Potter became Lord-Baron Potter Black, amongst other titles. Multiple sources now present how Harry changed wizarding society forever with the help of trusted friends, a house elf and Gringotts. Non-canon compliant. Not a part of the Professor Muggle series.
1. Archive One

Chapter 1: Archive One

_The story of Lord Baron Potter-Black, as he preferred to be addressed, is well known to all wizarding folk, but the official version of the events presents an indistinct portrait of the man. Harry Potter was initially known as The Boy Who Lived, then the Vanquisher of Voldemort and Order of Merlin First Class Recipient, gaining his other, more formal titles later on after the beginning of what is generally regarded as The Second Magical Renaissance. We know of these acts and actions due to the historical record. But not all records were made public until now._

_This book presents the true record of how Lord __Pretanoi_ _accomplished his famous deeds, as well as presenting a private look at the most private public individual the magical world has ever known. Through research in the voluminous archives of the Potter-Black library including diaries, letters and pensieve memories we are now able to recreate in full the most celebrated events in all of Wizarding Britain. _

-ooo-

Harry Potter sat in a large study at a massive desk, dimly illuminated by three wall sconces that struggled to pervade the gloom of not only the room but of his thoughts. A quill, ink and parchment lay upon the desk, and several times he took the quill, dipped it in ink and appeared ready to write something but stopped each time, laying the quill down beside the parchment. He sat still for quite some time until a voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Yes, Kreacher?"

"Is Master Harry wanting dinner? Kreacher can make a stew, he can. Tasty stew. Filling stew, Kreacher makes it, he does."

"What? Uh, sure. Thanks. That'd be great. No onions this time, please."

As the house elf bowed and scraped and made his exit Harry once again picked up his quill. This time, though, his thoughts began to come more easily.

_I know this was Sirius' house and he left it to me but I hate it almost as much as he did. I can't get Mrs. Black off the wall or to stop screaming, it's so bloody dark in here no matter how much I try to fix it and I'm just so alone in here. I'm alone anyway. Hermione and Ron are off for the weekend, hoping that a little time at a bed and breakfast can help put them back together but I don't think there's really any hope in that. They're both too changed. _

_We've all changed since the battle. It's been almost three years and I feel like it was just yesterday. Everybody seems to be moving on with their lives even though things are still in chaos. When Voldemort finally died for real it buggered up so much that is isn't even funny. The Ministry's a wreck, even with Kingsley as Minister, because so many Ministry employees were lost or disappeared before Voldemort took over, and those that stayed were loyal to him for the most part, except the scared ones or the ones fighting from the inside like Arthur Weasley. _

_The Weasleys. I really wish I could go over to the Burrow and have Molly take care of me some days, I really do, but with how things ended between Ginny and me I don't think that's the best idea. We both knew it wasn't working. Merlin, she went to break up with me when I wanted to tell her it wasn't working, but somehow we both ended up shouting at each other. Ron surprised the hell out of me by actually not taking sides. He's been a good mate even if he was trying to patch things up with Hermione and work at the shop with George. _

"Your stew, Master Harry." Kreacher put an earthenware bowl and a slightly bent spoon on the table. "Kreacher minded the onions, he did. No nasty onions for Master Harry."

"Thanks." Harry sat the quill down and picked up the spoon, but before he took a spoonful he realized that Kreacher hadn't left yet. "Uh, what is it, Kreacher?"

"Tomorrow morning is the meeting with the Goblins, it is. Master Harry said to remind him, he did. Must remember to shave, Kreacher remembers. Master Harry's good robe is ready. Kreacher is prepared, he is."

"Right, thanks, Kreacher. I'll remember." He watched the elf bow and scrape away and wondered how much longer he could last in Grimmauld place with just a dotty old house elf for company. He took a bite of the stew and made a face; too much salt. He sat down the spoon and picked up the quill.

_Kreacher reminded me of the meeting with the Goblins at Gringotts tomorrow, so at least I'll get out of the house. He also reminded me to shave, which I think was his little way of telling me that I've done nothing but hang about the place, reading the Prophet, forgetting to shower or shave and try to ignore the fact that the moment I go out in public I'm swarmed by people. They mean well, thanking me and trying to give me gifts, but the damned press always shows up and then it's a bloody nightmare. It was almost as bad when I tried to be an Auror. What a joke. They didn't really want me to be a real Auror but to be a poster boy, a recruiting tool to tell everyone that the good guys won and the bad guys lost and look at Potter here, he's proof, blah blah blah. I doubt they would have ever let me do anything except stand next to people in photos and shake hands with some dignitary from Lower Somewhereistan. Then there was the Quidditch teams, every single one of them sent me a contract. I knew it would be the same thing, the celebrity Quidditch player (funny, I know, they're all celebrities) but they wouldn't be signing me because of my skills, just my fame. Even when I signed with Chudley, mostly to make Ron happy, it was a fiasco. I'll never get those two years back. At least this meeting with the goblins is something new even though everyone in Britain is wondering what will happen. I'm one of the first meetings, if not the first. The article in the Prophet has everyone on pins and needles, so at least my fame has one advantage, I'll find out what the bloody hell is going on._

-ooo-

Interview with Professor Snickfang, Gringotts Historian and Professor of Non-Wizarding History, Hogwarts. Taken from _A History of Magical Post-War Britain_, Chelsey Saxet author. Professor Snickfang was interviewed by the author. Reprinted with permission by Red Hippogriff Publishing, London.

Chelsey Saxet: Professor, I'd like to hear a goblin perspective on The Great Redistribution.

Professor Snickfang: Ah, yes. One of the most contentious times between goblin and wizard but the only one that did not result in bloodshed.

CS: What were the causes?

PS: After the second great wizarding war, the one that finally dealt with Voldemort and the blood-purity movement, so much of the wizarding world was in chaos, and that extended to all aspects, even those not covered by the Ministry.

CS: Areas controlled by Gringotts?

PS: Yes. The Ministry had ceded administration of their legal affairs, not to mention their banking, to the goblins by the time of Voldemort's fall. Inheritances, distribution of funds, some weddings and the occasional divorce, but mostly the financial aspects. [Laugh]

CS: What's funny about that, Professor?

PS: Everything is financial! They never grasped that initially, but the goblins did. Wizards and witches went about their lives seeing goblins as little more than emancipated servants, doing their financial work so that they could go about their business and not have to worry, because goblins care for nothing more than money.

CS: That's an ancient, old way of thinking. Nobody thinks like that anymore.

PS: Yes, but remember, I was there. I was just a minor administrative secretary on an account or two, but for the most part I saw it all happen. I lived through it. [He stands and walks over to the window and opens it.] I apologize. My lungs aren't what they used to be and fresh air does them good. Now, where were we?

CS: Everything is financial.

PS: Precisely, my dear. The noble houses control the Wizangamot. The Wizangamot helps rule the Ministry. The Ministry sets laws and taxes. People follow those laws, make their living and purchase goods and services. You see, don't you?

CS: No, I'm afraid I don't. All the gold comes through Gringotts, but that's how it always was. I don't see the need for The Great Redistribution.

PS: Ah, but you will. After the second wizarding war so many lives were lost, so many families had rescinded their citizenship and left for greener pastures, as the Muggle saying goes. The Ministry decreed that known Death Eaters were Enemies of the State, which forfeited their holdings, not limited to Wizangamot seats. It did not matter if they were a working member of the Wizangamot or if their seat was held by proxy, it was forfeited. A great many Ministry file was lost or destroyed under Voldemort's puppet rule. Entire wings of documents, gone! [He waved his hands frantically above his head.] Gone! All those deemed to be undesirable had their entire files destroyed. When the Ministry tried to put itself back together it was, to be honest, a bloody mess. Sometimes literally, they found a file clerk quite...

CS: I'm sure there were some grisly tales, Professor. I don't think this is the appropriate time...

PS: Do forgive me. [Cough.] I am a goblin, you know. Can't help myself, even at my age. Now then. Imagine the scene. The Ministry files are in chaos. A simple will reading in the Ministry offices can turn into a six month ordeal, trying to find the appropriate descendants. Specifically the descendants of the noble houses. Remember what I said earlier? The noble houses control the Wizangamot. By the end of the second wizarding war almost sixty percent of the noble house votes were held by proxy, and with the fall of Voldemort those..is it not clear?

CS: There was no way of knowing who belonged to the noble houses, potentially. But don't the noble houses keep good records?

PS: Most do, yes, most do. But goblins keep better records. Goblins keep blood records.

CS: Blood records?

PS: Blood records. Goblins have a magic of our own, not as powerful or flashy as wizards, but we have magic. We have delved deep into the magic of the blood, and by using that magic we can determine not only who should be the head of the noble house but if there are any connections, any unknowns. Many a wizard has come to inherit what he thinks is his fortune only to find that the blood tells a different story, that there is an heir with a stronger connection. [Cackling laugh.] Finding out dear old Daddy played around on Mummy with that witch in Leicester can come as quite a shock, my dear.

CS: The Great Redistribution.

PS: Now you have it. Where all was chaos the goblins did what they naturally do, find a profitable answer. If vault upon vault is stagnant due to a dispute regarding ownership no gold goes in or out. Gringotts makes no profit. This would not do, so the Head Goblin called upon the Minister for Magic and proposed a...service. At no charge.

CS: Did anyone know how much things would change?

PS: My dear, I doubt anyone, even the most skilled seer, could have predicted how things unfolded.

-ooo-

Harry handed his wand to the goblin outside of Gringotts, watched as the goblin snaked a gnarled finger over his wand, nodded and handed the wand back. He watched the goblin tick off the box next to his name on a parchment and realized his suspicion the night before was correct; he was the first one on the list. As the doors creaked open Harry rubbed his hand across his newly-shaven face as if to verify that he had taken away two weeks worth of whiskers and took a deep breath. He'd made his peace, and restitution to the Goblins regarding the "incident' as they called it, but goblins still made him nervous. It was the first time he'd set foot in Gringotts since helping tear seemingly half the place down on the back of a dragon.

Instead of the usual long aisle with counters along the sides and a central counter at the end a table sat across the aisle; seated there were three goblins, a wizard and a witch; the goblins sat in the middle with the wizard on the left end and the witch on the right. Not knowing what else to do Harry walked forward and stood in front of the goblin in the center.

"Name." The goblin looked up at him, unimpressed.

"Harry Potter."

The goblin looked over to his coworker on the right and gave him a look that said it was going to be a very long day. He turned back to Harry. "Full name."

"Oh. Harry James Potter."

"Blood, please."

"What?" Harry looked over to the wizard who quickly pointed down to the witch. In very clipped and official tones the witch told Harry that blood was needed to activate the magic the goblins used, but only a drop or two, less than a shaving accident. That comment caused Harry to involuntarily reach up to make sure the spot he nicked on his chin had stopped bleeding.

The goblin next to the wizard unrolled a sheet of parchment and nodded to the wizard who then took out a very small needle and a thin, short vial. The wizard looked at Harry. "Won't take but a mo and I'll heal you up good as new right after."

Harry went over to the wizard who he noticed was wearing Healer's robes, gave him his left and and shortly thereafter felt a very small prick in his ringfinger. The wizard handed the vial to the goblin who then dabbed the blood on the parchment and said some words while waving his finger over the parchment, causing the blood to glow softly with a light shade of green. When the glow changed to red he handed the parchment to the goblin in the center.

"Mr. Potter, are you prepared?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "To be honest you didn't tell me a thing about what was happening. What's going on, exactly?"

The witch at the end leaned forward and gave the goblin in the center an irritated look. "I told you, you need to explain first."

As the goblin muttered something about uneducated wizards he shuffled the papers about and then focused on Harry. "Apologies, Mr. Potter. We are conducting blood record retrieval for all witches and wizards, free of charge. Healer Twicken will draw the blood, Artglark will administer the blood to the parchment and begin the trace while I will reveal the results. Splenkshank will distribute new vault keys if required and Mrs. York will distribute the proper Ministry forms if needed. Have I answered your questions, Mr. Potter? We are on a schedule. Questions?"

"Just one. What's your name?"

"Tailslip. I am the Auditor of Accounts. If there are no more such questions I will proceed."

The goblin looked down at the parchment and then sat back. He looked over to Splenkshank and motioned for him to look over the parchment and when the goblin nodded they both looked at Harry with a different eye. Before they were indifferent and somewhat condescending, but now?

Tailslip cleared his throat. "Harry James Potter. By right of blood and inheritance, and as you have reached majority, you are the primary heir and invested with the title Lord of House Potter. By will and blood you are also the head of the House of Black, but as you are not a direct descendant of the house your title will be Baron of House Black. You now directly control all holdings, properties and contracts to those houses. Congratulations, Lord Baron Potter-Black."

"I'm a Lord what?" Harry looked at the goblin incredulously. "Really? You're telling me I'm a Lord Baron?"

"I'm afraid not, Lord-Baron, you're actually more than that." Tailslip tapped his long, bony finger on the parchment. "Blood records do not lie. Lord-Baron..."

"Stop calling me that!" Harry shook his head. "Just Harry. Mr. Potter if you insist."

"Mr. Potter..." Tailslip's tone had taken on a soothing quality. "...our records indicate that you are, forgive my impertinence my Lord, you are Lord Pretanoi." With that statement Tailslip and the other two goblins arose from their seats and bowed low to Harry.

"Ok, great. Thanks. So I'm Lord Pretanoi." Harry smiled weakly at the Healer and the Ministry employee, both of them as confused as he was. "What's that?" While the goblins murmured 'he doesn't know' amongst themselves Harry stepped forward and picked up the parchment. The blood had turned into writing, forming what looked to Harry like the Black family tree at Grimmauld, as he could see the Potter name on one side, the Black name to the right and above the both of them was Pretanoi. As he studied that name he saw spidery-thin lines begin to form underneath with other names displaying in much smaller writing. He shook his head and looked over to the goblins. "So who's Lord Pretanoi?"

"My lord..." Tailslip bowed again before returning to look at Harry. "...Lord Pretanoi is the title bestowed by the ancient Greek magicians to the seneschal of ancient Britain, a title even older than the Muggle monarchy. By rights Lord Pretanoi is the right hand of the King and, in his absence, the ruler of Britain."

"Right. I'm in charge of everything. Perfect." Harry shook his head. "Ok, so who's the king? We need to get him back here so I don't have to go through any more of this...this stuff. It's bad enough I'm Lord Duke..."

"Lord Baron." Tailslip nodded his head in respect. "But I'm afraid we cannot acquiesce to your request regarding the king, as he has not been seen in this land since before Merlin. The King Above the Sea left this land and the legends state that he will not return until the world is ready to be remade by his design. All the Lord Pretanoi's ruled in his absence and were treated as kings. Their line was missing for centuries, lost to the mists of time and destroyed archives, and it was only in the preparation for this reckoning of magical bloodlines that we began the great record undertaking. My Lord Pretanoi, Gringotts reached out to all goblin institutions worldwide and we amassed the largest genealogical archive in history." He took a breath. "We expected some _intriguing_ results, but we never imagined this!"

Harry stood there in shock. Finally, after a few seconds a word stuck in his head. Seneschal. "What does seneschal mean? You said Lord Pretanoi was seneschal."

"Ah, yes. Seneschal is a title for the office that is responsible for a noble house, second only to the head of the house. They oversee all aspects in the absence of the ruler."

"So that means..." Harry took off his glasses. "Merlin's pants!"

"Merlin's pants are in vault 3, but I do not see why that is important here." Tailslip blinked rapidly. "What that means, Lord Pretanoi, is that the Wizangamot, the Ministry and even Gringotts are at your disposal. What is your first command, my Lord?"

-ooo-

_Lead Article of The Daily Prophet, 9 June, 2001_

**GOBLIN BLOOD RECORDS FIND LORD PRETANOI!**

**BRITAIN HAS A SENESCHAL ONCE AGAIN!**

**WIZANGAMOT, MINISTRY IN UPROAR!**

In a shocking turn of events the recent review of blood records, commonly called the Great Redistribution, has discovered that Britain once again has a seneschal, Lord Pretanoi. The Gringotts representative would not divulge the name of the person, only stating that discussions were underway with the Wizangamot and the Ministry for Magic. A press conference has been scheduled for next Friday at 10, taking place of the weekly Minister's address.

The discovery of Lord Pretanoi, combined with the redistribution of noble houses and subsequent Wizangamot seats has thrown magical Britain into chaos. Ministry offices closed early on Friday to determine courses of action and the current Wizangamot entered into emergency closed session. The new Wizangamot members are scheduled to be installed on Friday, after the Lord Pretanoi conference.

The Daily Prophet will be there to record the accounts for posterity. Wizarding wireless press credentials have been issued to multiple agencies worldwide, as interest in Lord Pretanoi and the upheaval in the governance of magical Britain has reached fever pitch, igniting talk of ancient agreements.

_For betting odds on Lord Pretanoi's identity see page 4B_

_For betting odds on the identity of Wizangamot members see page 4F_

-ooo-

Harry sat at a conference table in one of the smaller Gringotts conference rooms. He had been offered the Head Goblin's office but declined, sending the goblins away muttering about his generosity and how he had shown Goblin Nation much honor. The room itself wasn't much, a few tapestries on the wall depicting centaurs on the hunt and a table that could seat twenty, but outside of the wall sconces there was little to break up the feeling that he was encased in a stone tomb. And to Harry it felt like a tomb. Before he was bound forever by the fact that he was The Boy Who Lived and the one who got rid of Voldemort, but things were rapidly spinning out of control.

After his meeting with the goblins and the discovery of his new titles he had been given a goblin advisor, a wizened, bent-over ancient goblin named Kreekle. They had gone over his inheritance not only from the Potters and the Blacks but also what he stood to claim as Lord Pretanoi and it was staggering. Where before Harry had a rather comfortable life with his two years of Quidditch salary, not to mention the vaults that his parents and Sirius had left him, by claiming the titles of Lord and Baron he now had access to the full range of their vaults. Apparently he had only been using a tenth of what he could have, and even with that he had been living quite well.

Quite well financially, that is. He had descended into the life of a self-imposed recluse, spending his time doing what he felt like he should have been doing years ago, studying. He was loath to tell Hermione that she was right all those years ago, that seeking knowledge was its own reward, but it was true. There were times when he was up in the attic at Grimmauld, working on an item that he would surreptitiously send to George and Ron Weasley for Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes under the name of Christopher Marks. It gave him a small thrill to know that last Christmas' best seller, the variable speed training Snitch that would adjust to the player's speed, was his idea.

Now, though, he sat at the table, waiting on what Kreekle said would be the traditional houses that served Lord Pretanoi. Apparently there were five houses, each of them created by one Lord Pretanoi or the other in honor of their service to the realm or something like that.

"Lord Pretanoi, if you are ready?" Kreekle stood at the door.

"Stop it. Harry, please."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, my lord." Kreekle shook his head but smiled at him. "Only members of your immediate family or household retinue are allowed to address you so familiarly."

"Really? Great. Wonderful." Harry picked up his wand, pointed it briefly at Kreekle and then sat it down on the table. "Kreekle, you are now the Official Goblin Advisor to...me. Call me Harry, please."

After the shock wore off Kreekle bowed low. "I am honored and not worthy of the title."

"Kreekle?"

"Thank you...Harry."

"Good." Harry leaned back in his chair. "So what's happening now?"

"I will present three heads of the Noble Council."

"Three? I thought there were five."

"Ah, yes." Kreekle nodded. "There are five, the houses of The Sword, The Shield, The Head, The Heart and The Purse,but only three were filled by blood contracts. Two of those houses are invested in you, my lord, as the houses of Potter and Black are Noble Council houses. It will be your decision as to who you invest that power now, my...Harry. It is your prerogative as Lord Pretanoi."

Harry sighed. "Fine. Let's get this show on the road."

"Very well." Kreekle left and then after a few moments appeared before Harry, blocking the door so the person outside could not be seen. "I present the Shield, Lord Longbottom."

"Neville?" Harry leaned forward and stifled a laugh as a very confused Neville Longbottom, in bright green formal robes with an intricate braid of gold around the neck walked forward.

"Harry? _You're_ Lord Pretanoi?

"That was pretty much my reaction." Harry walked over and shook Neville's hand. "Mate, you have no idea how glad I am to see you. This has been..."

"Mental. This is all mental, Harry." Neville shook his head in disbelief. "I mean, I always knew Gran called us a 'noble house' and all that but I thought it was just, you know, Gran being Gran."

"Well, have a seat, Mr. Shield. I think Kreekle's ready for another one."

The goblin stood at the door, once again as before hiding the person behind him. "I present The Heart, Lady Durovernum."

A nervous Hannah Abbot walked into the room, resplendent in a pale green robe. "Harry? Neville? What's going on?" She looked nervously at Neville, as they had dated for a while after Hogwarts and had been on and off again for the last year. "So who is..."

"Him, not me. I'm The Shield." Neville pointed at Harry. "What's Durovernum?"

"An old name for Canterbury, apparently." She walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's been ages since you stopped into the Leaky, Harry. How are you?"

"Gobsmacked doesn't even begin to cover it, Hannah." Harry motioned to a chair. "I mean...yeah. Not even close."

Once again a sound at the door signaled a new arrival. Kreekle cleared his throat. "I present the Sword, Lord Occidamus."

A very befuddled Arthur Weasley walked through the door wearing a black robe with blood-red crimson accents. "Harry?"

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry felt his breath fall away for a moment. "You're The Sword?"

Arthur walked over to the table and shook everyone's hand. "Apparently we're here to meet Lord Pretanoi. It was a shock when I did my blood thing at Gringotts, a very large shock. Apparently Occidamus is a title that translated means 'we slay.' Now I know how my name originated, finally." He chuckled. "So when does Lord Pretanoi get here? And which house are you, The Shield?"

"Nope, that's me." Neville smiled. "Good to see you again, Mr. Weasley. Hannah's The Heart and something else, what's your title, Han?"

Hannah blushed slightly at the name he used to call her. "Durovernum. I'm Lady Durovernum. How are you, Mr. Weasley? Sorry we ran out of bangers and mash the other day, Tom forgot to order enough."

"Yes, well, I don't think that will be a problem for you any more, my dear." Arthur smiled. "So Harry..."

Kreekle closed the door and stood in front of Harry. "Lord Pretanoi, if it pleases you we should begin."

Arthur stumbled slightly, causing Neville and Harry to have to reach out and support him. "Lord...Harry...oh my word."

After everyone was seated Kreekle brought out official looking parchment, along with five seals. Each seal held the image of its office, a sword, a shield, a head, a heart and a coinpurse. "Lord Pretanoi will invest each of you with your office by his word and magic shortly, but before that the other two houses must be appointed. Harry, for The Head, traditionally held by House Black, you may choose any magical person, regardless of their status."

It was an easy decision for Harry; after all, hadn't she been the brains for most of his life? "I choose Hermione Jean Granger."

"Very well." Kreekle snapped his fingers and in a rush of air and a small amount of blue smoke a figure appeared in the middle of the room. A figure with gardening gloves, her hair pulled back and wearing dirty clothing.

Hermione Granger stood up and brandished a gardening trowel at the goblin. "What in Merlin's name is going on here! I'll report you to the Aurors, you can't just pull someone out of their garden!" She then looked over to the table to see a laughing Harry Potter. "Harry! What...I..." She stamped her foot slightly. "Harry Potter, what have you done now!"

"I'm making you Lady Granger, unless you want to pick another name." Harry ignored Neville's chuckle. "Um, remember the Gringotts thing where you had to go and give them some blood?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, Harry. I did it yesterday. I'm not related to anyone, I'm just a Muggleborn witch." She narrowed her gaze. "Why are you...hello Mr. Weasley, Neville, Hannah. Can you explain...wait a second. Did you just say you were making me _Lady_ Granger?"

"Mmm-hmm." Harry nodded, trying to keep a straight face. "One of the perks of being Lord Pretanoi. You're The Head."

"The what? That sounds dirty, Harry." She waved him off before he could comment. "Yes, I know it's a Muggle movie. Explain."

It took thirty minutes, documentation from Kreekle and corroboration from another goblin before it finally sunk in for Hermione. Her best friend, Harry Potter, was now the ruler of magical Britain. Not only that, she was a member of his noble council, now a Lady, and a member of the Wizangamot.

"I have one request." She shook a gardening glove at him. "You're telling Ron."

Harry tried to get an idea of where she and Ron stood but couldn't infer anything from her tone. "Are you two..."

She sighed and smiled weakly at Arthur. "No, I'm afraid we aren't a we anymore. I'm sorry, Arthur. I know Molly..."

"She wants the two of you to be happy, whether that is with each other or someone else." Arthur patted her on the shoulder. "How's he taking it?"

"Fine." She turned to Harry. "Ron was the one who said it wasn't working anymore and that we really are just good friends after all."

A cough interrupted them. Kreekle steepled his long fingers together. "Pardon me, my lord, pardon me, Harry, but we still have one seat to fill. The Purse. Traditionally The Purse is held by one that is capable of dealing with all financial matters in your stead. It is a seat that liaisons with any and all financial institutions, be they in Britain or anywhere else in the world. With the importance of this seat I strongly urge you to seek someone you trust above all other qualities."

Harry sat back and contemplated what Kreekle had said. He didn't know too many people that he would trust with such a role, and the one person he did trust above everything with decisions like that he'd just made Lady Granger. He thought about choosing Kreekle, to cement his ties with the goblins, but wasn't sure how that would be taken by the larger wizarding community. After a moment, though, he realized that the selection was not just something like hiring a new employee, it was a precedent setting moment, and if he was Lord Pretanoi, by Merlin, he was going to use that power. "If I may, Kreekle, I'd like to talk it over with Lady Granger."

"Harry! Stop that!" Hermione shook her head at him and then leaned forward so he could whisper to her. "What are you thinking, Harry?"

"A question, actually. Has my 'little friend' healed enough? That blade of Bellatrix's was cursed, you know. I thought we were going to have to bury him near Shell Cottage."

"Dobby? Harry, are you sure?" Hermione tried to hide the excitement in her voice. "The last time I spoke to Headmistress McGonagall she said he was doing well. Very well, actually. He was asking about you."

"Well he just woke up from a coma six months ago, his restrictions are lifted soon, right? The Healers said he could resume 'normal duties' and we both know what that means, he'll be at my side in a second. I think Kreacher is actually looking forward to it, he's tired of waiting on me. Plus he's old." He paused for a second. "Think, Hermione, I can do in a second what SPEW could never do, make people..."

"Do it." She nodded vigorously.

"Right." Harry straightened up and looked at Kreekle. "I can choose any magical being I wish, right?"

Kreekle nodded slowly. "Yes...yes, that is correct."

"Very well." Harry adjusted his glasses. "I choose the Dobby, house elf at Hogwarts, to be The Purse."

Kreekle's eyes went wide and a gasp escaped his lips. "Very well." He snapped his fingers and once again a rush of air and blue smoke filled the room, and shortly thereafter a very confused house elf stood in front of them.

"Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is happy to see you sir, Dobby is! Dobby is better now and the Healers say Dobby can be serving Harry Potter soon, sir!"

Harry leaned forward. "Dobby, how would you like to start right now?"

The elf clasped his hands together and jumped up and down, causing his large ears to wobble. "Dobby is very, very happy to start now, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is a free elf and chooses to work for Master Harry!"

"No, Dobby, there's a little bit more to it than that."

Where it took a half hour or so to convince Hermione of her new position it took the better part of an hour for Dobby. After finding out that Harry is Lord Pretanoi Dobby fainted, and then fainted once again after hearing of his new position. There was a lot of wailing, clinging of pants legs and an overabundance of gratitude, but once Dobby had calmed down Kreekle informed the little house elf of the seriousness of the role he was granted. The change in Dobby was almost instantaneous. Instead of bouncing about he calmed down, took a seat at the table and immediately scheduled twenty-seven meetings with Gringotts to go over all the accounts.

After refreshments had been served and cleared Kreekle handed each of the noble council their seals, reached over to a large box that had been invisible before the seals had been handed out, took out a blue velvet bag. He leaned in, almost as far as Hermione had once done with a little beaded bag, retrieved a golden scepter and handed it to Harry.

"Now you must administer the oaths. The parchment is before you, my lord."

Harry looked down and saw an ancient-looking parchment with ornate writing. He adjusted his glasses and shifted the scepter to his left hand. He was about to say something when Arthur Weasley interrupted.

"Harry, I'm sorry, my boy, but I'm afraid I'm too old for this." He gestured around the room. "You need someone else for this role." He looked to Kreekle. "I'm assuming there are rules for this sort of thing?"

The goblin nodded. "Yes. There are." He turned to Harry. "My lord, any member of the house may be designated as the holder of the seat. Lord Occidamus will retain all rights, privileges and holdings, of course. Any member of the house you select will hold the title Viscount."

Hermione elbowed Harry. "No. No, Harry."

He smiled at her. "Oh yeah."

"No."

"Yes. Come on, Hermione. Think about it, this way you don't have to worry about him making a big deal out of things if he's involved. He's not like that anymore, right? It'll be fine."

Hermione looked over to Kreekle. "Does a Lady outrank a Viscount?"

Kreekle nodded. "Yes, Lady Granger."

She turned back to Harry. "Ok, then."

"Competitive much?" He shoved her playfully and then looked to Kreekle. "Very well. I choose Ronald Bilius Weasley as The Sword."

Once the puff of smoke dissipated a rather shocked Ron Weasley stood in front of them, clad in a Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes purple staff robe with a half-eaten roast beef sandwich in his hand.

"Bloody hell!" Ron looked around. "What's going on? Dad?"

Arthur smiled. "Harry will tell you, and I think you'll like it."


	2. Archive One, Cont

**Chapter 2: Archive One, Cont.**

**A/N: This historical account is not authorized by the estate of one J.K. Rowling, her designates or associates. It is provided purely for educational purposes regarding Lord Baron Potter-Black and is provided free of charge. Any fees charged for this information are fraudulent and should be reported to the appropriate authorities. In lieu of payment any and all renumeration should be forwarded to the Endangered Hippogriff fund. Thank you.**

_Multiple historical sources point to the Ministry press conference of 15 June, 2001 as the true beginning of the Second Magical Renaissance, as it initiated a flowering of magical change and was one of the most widely covered events up until that time. Subsequent significant moments, such as the wedding of Lord Pretanoi and the birth of his heir surpass the initial press conference in terms of coverage, but the significance of the moment cannot be understated. The swift change of centuries of magical tradition was upended immediately, causing consternation and confusion to those hidebound by an inability to see a way forward. _

_The inclusion of house elves was particularly difficult to accept for not only Britain but the world, as even though countries outside of Europe treated house elves as employees, if not quite equals, the attitudes towards the race as something less than equal to witches and wizards was prevalent through other countries. The Irish House Elf Rebellion of 2002 is particularly notable as Ireland, at that time, was not part of the holdings of Lord Pretanoi. It was only through his mediation, and the assistance of Lord Dobby of House Dobby, that current laws and regulations regarding house elf status were enacted._

_Magical humans were not exempt from attempting to rebel against the announcement that Harry Potter, Lord-Baron Potter Black, was indeed Lord Pretanoi. Below, for the first time, is the Wizarding Wireless Network World Service transcript of the press conference. It has been edited for language._

-ooo-

[BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]

[WWN World Service special announcement theme music.]

Hello everyone, Lee Jordan reporting for WWN World Service at the Ministry for Magic. A nervous crowd has gathered here, nervous but anxious, as all of magical Britain as well as the world waits to find out who is Lord Pretanoi. To recap for listeners who have been out of the country or possibly dead Lord Pretanoi is the seneschal of Britain, which in reality means he's our new king but not really king. Until the King Above the Sea returns Lord Pretanoi is the ruler of Britain and in charge of not only the Wizangamot but the Ministry of Magic. Quite the shakeup, let me tell you.

And now there's some movement...but they've gone back again. Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain. Photographers are jostling up front, reporters are shoulder to shoulder, you couldn't fit a kneazle between anyone it's so crowded. Since it appears they're running late let me set the scene for you. A large table with charmed microphones sits at the top of a slightly raised platform. I see five, six...seven, seven chairs and is that a little kid's booster seat on one of the chairs? There's a podium to the right of the table, and...wait. The curtain is drawing back and now Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, is approaching the podium. We now go to Minister Shacklebolt's address.

[Minister Shacklebolt] Thank you. If you could please take your seats we can begin. Please, no pictures at this time. Take your seats. [Pause] Thank you. As you have read and have been informed my Ministry letter, we stand at the threshold of a great change, a change that returns Britain to its magical roots. For centuries we have read the legend of the King Above the Sea, how he will return one day, but we have forgotten our magical heritage. The Lord Pretanoi once ruled Britain in his stead but disappeared from the historical record within the lifetime of Merlin. Now, with the efforts of goblin institutions worldwide, a genealogical record has been made of all wizarding kind, the likes which were never possible before our current advances in magic, specifically blood magic.

[Long pause]

The key is blood magic. We have magic in our blood, it is what separates us from the non-magical, and it unites us in a common goal, to further magic and prevent its disclosure to those who would use it unwisely. History shows us what happened before the Statute of Secrecy was enacted...

[Unidentified speaker] GET ON WITH IT SHACKLEBOLT!

[Laughter]

[Minister Shacklebolt] Yes, yes, very well. Before I do 'get on with it' as you say, there is one important point I must make. Lord Pretanoi has dominion not only over the Wizangamot and by extension the Ministry, but also over all British citizens. Documentation has been discovered by the Department of Mysteries that establishes the foundations of both the Wizangamot and the Ministry, and the power vested in them, only by the approval of Lord Pretanoi. In addition, Lord Pretanoi is served by a Noble Council of five houses, each of them now ranking above all other noble houses with the exception of only Lord Pretanoi. I now present the Noble Council.

[Lee Jordan] Well that was educational, Minister. It appears that...wait, here they come and...holy hippogriffs, that's Neville Longbottom! I went to Hogwarts with Neville, the kid who always lost his toad is...and I can't believe it, that's Hannah Abbot! [Bleep] I knew I should have tipped her better at The Leaky. Oh my Merlin, that's Ron? Ron Weasley? Test subject number one is a part of the Noble Council? His brothers should be worried especially George, the fine proprietor of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Another person is coming up, I can't see her face because of the hair, it's..oh bloody hell, Hermione Granger. Somehow I'm not surprised, she is a rather brainy woman...and I've just realized I went to school with all of them. One Hufflepuff and three Gryffindors. Go Gryffindor! Sorry Bernie, I know you were a Slytherin. Bernie's the producer of this fine radio programme.

[Large amounts of crowd noise and shouting]

I can't see who's on stage, they must be rather short. The crowd is going crazy though, one person is walking out of the room or is attempting to walk out, rather impossible it's so packed in here. Why would you walk out when..oh. Oh my Merlin. It's a house elf. Listeners, one of the members of the Noble Council is a house elf. A house elf. Wow. Can't get my brain around that. Minister Shacklebolt is trying to calm down the crowd and is going to the podium. We go now to Minister Shacklebolt.

[Minister Shacklebolt] Calm down, down everybody. Quiet.

[Continued large amounts of crowd noise and shouting]

[Minister Shacklebolt] I SAID QUIET! [Pause] Thank you. The Noble Council was chosen personally by Lord Pretanoi. Personally. Any questions regarding the selection must be taken up with him. Lord Pretanoi?

[Lee Jordan] Here it is, the moment Britain and the world have been waiting for, the identity of Lord Pretanoi. Oddsmakers have been in quite the quandary...OH MY [BLEEP] [BLEEP] [BLEEP] IT'S HARRY [BLEEP] POTTER! HARRY POTTER IS LORD PRETANOI? BLOODY [BLEEP] [BLEEP] [BLEEP], HARRY POTTER. HARRY POTTER. HARRY [BLEEP] POTTER IS THE RULER OF BRITAIN. [Laughter] SUCK ON IT, SLYTHERIN! GRYFFINDOR FOUR, HUFFLEPUFF ONE, HOUSE ELVES, FREAKING HOUSE ELVES HAVE ONE, SLYTHERIN'S GOT ZERO. Whew. Merlin's pants. Sorry Ravenclaw, maybe next time.

[TRANSCRIPT NOTE: Lee Jordan's microphone was turned off shortly after the section above. Shouting and large amounts of crowd noise rendered all other auditory recording unusable for ten minutes, forty-two seconds.]

[Harry Potter] Please, please, I'll take your questions but only for a few moments. Lady Granger will read a prepared statement after that.

[Male voice] Lady my arse! She's Muggleborn!

[Harry Potter] And so was my mum, what's your point?

[Female voice] Harry, Harry, you're only twenty years old, how can you possibly be the ruler of all Britain? And how are you Lord Pretanoi?

[Male voice] And what's with the bloody house elf?

[Harry Potter] ENOUGH! SILENCE!

[TRANSCRIPT NOTE: At this time the WWN signal ceased and was silent for three minutes.]

_[_WWN Word Service special announcement theme music.]

[Enid West] Enid West here for WWN World Service, we are experiencing technical difficulties and will return you to the Ministry press conference as soon as possible. To recap, Harry Potter, Order of Merlin First Class recipient and commonly known as the Boy Who Lived, the former Chudley Cannon's seeker, Harry Potter is Lord Pretanoi and the ruler of all Britain. Lord Pretanoi. Wow, I feel sorry for Ginny Weasley. How would you like the be the one that chucked the ruler of all Britain?]

[END TRANSCRIPT]

-ooo-

_Pensieve Memory, Gringotts Safe House Three, 15 June 2001_

"Well, went great." Ron Weasley took off his tie and flopped down into a chair in front of the fireplace. "Bloody reporters, gits, the lot of them."

"Yeah, but at least its over." Harry loosened his tie and sank into the opposite chair. "I mean, trying to keep all this quiet has almost been impossible." He closed his eyes and sighed. "And it feels so weird to be back here instead of...where were we?"

"Gringotts Safehouse Three, my lord. Lord Dobby and I are still determining which residence would be best." Kreekle bowed and motioned with his hand. A large platter of drinks and sandwiches sat down in front of everyone. "I believe this should be to your liking, especially you, Viscount Weasley. We have been in contact with Lady Occidamus concerning the menu."

"Who?" Ron looked over to Harry, confused."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Your mum, Ron. Your mum is Lady Occidamus now."

"Oh." Ron nodded. "Yeah, right. I forgot."

Neville walked over and took a sandwich off of the platter. "So now what? I mean, I was happy working with St. Mungo's on their greenhouses growing potion ingredient plants. My life was pretty good, but now I'm The Shield. What happens now?"

"Are you sure your life was pretty good, Nev?" Hannah took a butterbeer from the platter and sat on the sofa next to Hermione. With a quick wave of her wand she lit the fireplace. "Still living with your Gran, Nev?"

"Yes." Neville's face darkened. "I am, I mean, I was. She's my only _coherent_ living relative, Han."

Ron leaned over to Hermione. "Were we that bad?" When she nodded he winced. "Sorry."

"You're sorry? What about me?" Harry shook his head. "I heard both sides of the story and..."

In unison Hermione and Ron interrupted him. "We know, Harry."

Hannah took another swig of butterbeer. "I'm not sure what was worse, Harry, their fighting or your complaining about their fighting. You did whinge about it quite a lot."

"Fine, fine!" Harry stood up and walked over to the fireplace. "This is getting us nowhere. The press conference was a disaster, Aurors had to be sent to Gringotts because of people protesting that the goblins must have got everything wrong if I'm Lord Pretanoi, not to mention the scene with that lady who started yelling about house elves being unworthy and then, then there was the whole thing with Malfoy."

Ron stretched his legs out and crossed his feet while crossing his arms across his chest. "Little ferret got what he deserved. What?" He looked over at Hannah. "Don't tell me he didn't deserve it. I'm The Sword. I did my job." He laughed. "And Merlin did I enjoy it."

Neville nodded in agreement. "Maybe when they regrow his nose they'll grow him a brain that works. What the bloody hell was he thinking? The whole wizarding world was watching, Aurors everywhere, and he tries to attack Harry for what? Really, why did he do it, I never heard?"

"Oh, oh!" Dobby bounced next to Neville, tugging at his sleeve. "Dobby knows, he does. Dobby knows."

Kreekle fixed Dobby with a hard stare. "Lord Dobby, you have information for Lord Longbottom?"

As soon as Dobby heard the title 'Lord Dobby' his demeanor changed immediately. Gone was the bouncing house elf from Hogwarts and in its place was a calm, collected House Elf in a purple and green plaid silk tea cozy with yellow trim. "Dobby apologizes for his previous behaviour. The reason Mr. Malfoy was so upset was that he has no gold in Gringotts anymore."

Every eye turned to Kreekle. "Lord Dobby is correct. The blood contracts proved that the Malfoy family as we know them are not actually related to the Malfoys of antiquity. The line shifted."

"Shifted?" Harry looked over to Neville.

"It's a polite way of saying that the Malfoys were shooting blanks, Harry."

After everyone stopped laughing Harry took another butterbeer from the platter. "That was pretty cool, what you and Neville did, Ron. I still can't believe it. Malfoy actually tried to attack me and you, Nev? That was the shield spell of all shield spells, mate. I was in a bubble! And Ron? You really are a Gryffindor. Where'd the sword come from?"

"I dunno, Harry." Ron shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich. "Imlph mehanph..."

"Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Chew. Then. Speak."

Kreekle eyed Ron with something bordering on awe and then looked to Harry. "Am I to understand Viscount Weasley produced a sword out of thin air? Can you describe the blade to me?"

"Sure." Neville laughed. "It's the Sword of Gryffindor. I pulled it out of the Sorting Hat once."

"And you killed a snake. Same here." Harry nodded. "Except mine wasn't a snake, it was a basilisk."

Kreekle placed a wrinkled hand upon his heart. "By Glug's talons, you are most definitely Lord Pretanoi and the noble council! No one except those of the proper house and heart could wield that sword. The Sword of Gryffindor, as you call it, was goblin wrought, but not originally for Godric Gryffindor. Oh no, it was for his great-great-grandfather, Lord Pretanoi. It was the sword of, well, The Sword."

"Bloody hell!"

Every eye looked to Hermione who seemed quite surprised at what came out of her mouth. Ron and Harry looked at each other, nodded, and turned to Hermione.

"Language!"

Kreekle waited until the laughter subsided to satisfy his curiosity. "Viscount Weasley, what happened with the sword today?"

"Oh, yeah." Ron leaned forward in his chair and put his elbows on his knees. "Right. So Malfoy started yelling at Harry, saying a bunch of hooey about how Harry stole his money and then he started moving through the crowd, pushing people away and ducking the Aurors until he got right up next to the table. He pulled out his wand and then it just went crazy. Neville, here..." he nodded in Neville's direction "...threw up this amazing shield spell. I mean, bloody brilliant it was, like Harry was in some sort of ball. And I was mad, really, really mad, and Malfoy's a complete and utter git so I went to pull out my wand but the moment I touched it, well, it turned into the sword. So I swung it at old ferret face and I just might have lopped off his wand hand and most of his nose." Ron shrugged. "The Aurors took 'im away to St. Mungo's in chains. Had to do it, really, since handcuffs wouldn't work."

The old goblin clapped his hands together gleefully; his sharpened smile somewhat unnerved everyone. "Lord Pretanoi, you have chosen your Sword very, very well!"

Harry wanted to laugh but stopped when he saw the look on Hannah's face. Instead, he put his hand to his mouth, coughed and decided to change the subject. "Kreekle, not that I don't appreciate the hospitality of Gringotts, but I'd like to talk about where I can move permanently. I want you to sell Grimmauld Place, too many bad memories there, not to mention a creepy row of heads..." He glanced over at Dobby who was oblivious to the reference, but Hermione got it immediately. "Someplace different. Someplace that..."

"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby has the list, Dobby does." With a snap of his fingers Dobby held a large three-ring binder that looked like it had been purchased at one of the Muggle office supply stores. He levitated it over to Harry until it hovered about eye level and then it suddenly dropped on Harry's lap. "Dobby has been working with Kreekle and the goblins, he has. That is Harry Potter's list."

As Harry opened the binder Hannah and Hermione crowded behind him, half-leaning on the arms of the chair. Harry flipped through the pages of the binder, amazed at the number of properties. "Dobby, how am I going to pick which one to buy in here? There's tons of houses."

Kreekle laughed. "My lord, you don't have to buy a house, Those are all the properties of the House Potter, House Black and Lord Pretanoi."

"Bloody hell!" Hannah reached over Harry, brushing him briefly on the face with a body part he didn't expect and flipped a page back. "Harry, you own Hogwarts!"

-ooo-

_Excerpt from The Public Properties of Lord Pretanoi, Harry Potter. Published by Gath Pinc Press, __Pembroke, Pembrokeshire__, 2099. Text Susan A__deryn-Bach. Photographs Colin Creevey. All rights reserved._

_Lord Pretanoi, or Lord Baron Potter-Black, as he prefers, maintains a vast array of houses throughout the realm. Through the dedication of the Society for Magical History and the generosity of Lady Pretanoi we now present ten of Lord Baron Potter-Black's properties as they have never been seen before, with access to private areas as well as historical detail regarding the architecture, furnishings, art as well as the grounds. _

_**One**_

_**12 Grimmauld Place, London.**_

_The ancestral home of House Black was the very first property ever owned by Lord Baron Potter-Black, inherited from his godfather Sirius Black. The house was instrumental in the defeat of Voldemort, as it was used by the Order of the Phoenix as headquarters for the underground resistance movement. Although Lord Sirius Black took possession of the property after his escape from Azkaban, due to the misguided belief that he was responsible for the crimes perpetrated by others he was not officially allowed to own the property, leading to the belief that it was uninhabited. After the unfortunate death of Lord Sirius Black the property passed to Lord Baron Potter-Black through the normal course of inheritance, but upon The Great Redistribution it was discovered that Lord Baron Potter-Black owned many, many more properties._

_It was only after the property's historical value was reinforced by Kreekle, Lord Pretanoi's Goblin Affairs Advisor, that the Grimmauld Place property was retained, as Lord Baron Potter-Black wished to sell the house. After the Lord Baron moved to his next property the dwelling stood vacant except for the yearly cleaning by the elderly house elf Kreacher Lord Baron inherited with the house. Today 12 Grimmauld Place functions as a historic property, with a limited exhibition schedule and private tours. It is one of the favorite stops of house elf tourists, as the house is revered amongst the house elf population as not only a reminder of their unfortunate past, but a monument to how far they have come. _

_[Photographs display pages 3 through 20]_

_**Two**_

_**Hogwarts Castle, Scotland**_

_For those educated in its celebrated walls, Hogwarts needs no introduction. Upon learning that Hogwarts was traditionally the stronghold castle of Lord Pretanoi, Lord Baron Potter-Black's staff, under his direction, immediately drafted a document donating the castle, grounds and all contents to the Hogwarts Board of Governors. _

_[Photographs display pages 22 through 42]_

_**Three**_

_**Potter Manor, Wales**_

_The official residence of Lord Baron Potter-Black, his family and the Noble Council, Potter Manor stretches from the valley up to the mountains. Consisting of a main house and multiple outbuildings, Potter Manor is more aptly described as a castle complex, with the high wall surrounding the areas not built into the mountains display an appearance usually associated with medieval castles and their attendant villages. Indeed, it is a good broom ride from any of the Noble Council residences to the main house, as they fan the central building as spokes to on a wheel. _

_Potter Manor is the ancestral home of House Potter, and as it descended to Lord Baron Potter-Black through his father it was the property that he resided in most frequently. Lady Pretanoi has been noted on record, on multiple occasions, stating that while there are other properties more beautiful, Potter Manor is her favorite house as it was Lord Baron Potter-Black's house regardless of any other title, as well as the fact that Potter Manor was the house where all four of her children were born. _

_To this day Potter Manor is the working home of Lord Pretanoi and his family._

_[Photographs removed by request]_

-ooo-

From the Diary of Lady Hermione Granger, 20 June 2001

Dear Diary,

What a day. When everything happened I had no idea what I was in for, and if today is any indication the old saying 'may you live in interesting times.' I have to say that is my life. Let me tell you about my day.

My day started very early with breakfast and my schedule for the day delivered by my personal house elf, Sparkle. I let her know from the very first day that I did not expect her to act as a servant, and she assured me that House Potter had freed their house elves ages ago. Finally, I found one family in Britain that treats their house elves as they should be! She informed me that she, and her family, had agreed to serve House Granger. Can you imagine that? House Granger. Anyway, after a most excellent and healthy breakfast I reviewed my schedule and found that I was to meet with Harry in Lord Pretanoi's official office at ten to review a series of laws that needed immediate attention.

After showering and dressing by myself, which made Sparkle quite upset, I finally calmed her down and found out that she thought it was her duty to get me ready for the day! I felt so bad for her that I finally relented and let her fix my hair. Merlin, it has never looked so good. I would have required at least a tub of Sleekeazy's and a good hour of wrangling to get my hair to look that way. I let her choose my clothing for the day and thankfully she selected a sensible set of trousers, a nice blouse and a pair of very comfortable ballet flats. Since I was meeting with Harry in the office I selected a conservative robe, packed my bag with quills, parchment and ink and took the Floo over a few minutes early.

Can you believe it, Diary, when I got there Harry was sitting at that giant desk of his, scribbling on parchment with Kreekle by his side, and he was wearing his pajamas! Honestly, I wonder about him sometimes. When I asked him what he thought he was doing he said he was 'ruling Britain in his pajamas.' I think this is all going to his head.

I ignored the fact that he looked like he'd just woken up at for breakfast at The Burrow all those years ago and took the folder from Kreekle and started in on the laws. I was unsure about Kreekle at first, goblins do not have the best reputation, and after what Harry, Ron and I did with the dragon during that horrible time years ago I am still unsure whether the goblins have truly forgiven us, despite what they say. But after today I think I will trust Kreekle as the first law he had me review was the house elf law! Oh Diary, I've wanted to change that law since I first found out how horribly house elves were treated! It made me very, very happy to sign the proclamation, counter signed by Harry in that horrible scribble of his, freeing the house elves! All those days of knitting caps and hiding them around the Gryffindor common room? Completely justified, just by my signature! Harry's too, of course.

I was feeling very happy and proud of myself until I found the next document. Diary, it was the law regarding marriage contracts! Apparently marriage contracts were still legal in Britain! Think of it, some poor woman could be forced into marrying a man just because her ancestor wanted to settle a dispute with another family over something as trivial as a Quidditch bet! I'm serious, there was a contract in there, legally signed, noted and filed with the Ministry AND Gringotts. I'm not afraid to admit that I acted quite badly after reading the document. There was a period of time that I'm afraid I walked around Harry's office, ranting and raving. Poor Harry, he just sat there and listened and unlike SOME PEOPLE he let me talk. Shout, actually. When he looked at me and said that he thought it was 'barmy' and asked if I wanted to abolish the law, well, Diary, I didn't hesitate. I signed my name very largely on the line rescinding THAT law, let me tell you. I almost took up the spot for Harry to sign.

Once we'd signed the order rescinding any and all marriage contracts Kreekle brought out a folder and handed them to Harry. He told him that the folder contained marriage contracts that were for the head of House Black. Contract that, if we hadn't signed that document, Harry could be forced into fulfilling. Thank Merlin he's Lord Pretanoi or else Harry would have been required, BY LAW, to marry one of the women! He didn't want to look at the list but I couldn't help myself, and let me tell you, Diary, the day I let Harry get married to that utter cow Pansy Parkinson is the day I become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. In other words, NEVER! I would never let Harry do that.

Since it was almost lunchtime and the folder was so full of things to review I told Harry we were having a working lunch but I couldn't continue if he was still in his pajamas, so he left to go get changed. While he was away Dobby stopped in with three house elves, all of them wearing those adorable red and gold House Potter uniforms, and I ordered lunch. I asked Dobby to stay, though, and I finally had the chance to ask him about the house elves at Potter Manor. Thankfully one of the Lord Potters, long before Harry, had the sense to free all his house elves. Potter Manor house elves not only are paid, but they have holiday time and benefits as well. I did get a rather large shock when I asked Dobby how many house elves reside at Potter Manor and he told me over 100! I must have had what Harry calls 'that look' on my face because Dobby told me that only twenty or so actually work at one time, and that there's a large retirement community for elderly house elves. I must talk to Harry about Kreacher because if there's a house elf retirement community here at Potter Manor surely Kreacher deserves to be there. It isn't fair to him to be cooped up, cleaning that awful Grimmauld Place house. And with the row of house elf heads mounted on the wall? Horribly. Simply horrible.

Lunch was wonderful, very healthy, much to Harry's dismay. If he's to be the ruler of all Britain he must set an example or at least eat properly enough to take care of himself. He did crack a joke about how the house elves' cooking was much better than mine, which isn't hard, since the last time I really cooked for him was during that horrible time when we were looking for horcruxes.

The rest of the early afternoon went quite well, as we reviewed the laws to be brought before the Wizangamot for debate. Apparently even though Harry is Lord Pretanoi there are some things he cannot simply change by the stroke of the quill. We were only interrupted once, by Ron and Neville. Apparently as the Sword and Shield they were shown the Armory and the Training Quarters. They were quite excited about the dragonhide armor until they inspected it; even the best magic and maintenance can't keep dragonhide in tip-top shape forever. When Ron went to try a set on it crumbled in his hand. The swords and other pointy killing things were in perfect working order, though. Hopefully they'll never have to use any of that since everyone saw what happened to Malfoy.

It was a good working day, we accomplished quite a lot until Kreekle came in with a letter for me. The owl arrived at my old flat since it was my last known address and Potter Manor is unplottable and warded beyond even the Hogwarts wards. Harry pretended to read a file but I know he had Quidditch Monthly behind the folder, I remember all his tricks from school. He used to do the same thing with his Transfiguration homework. Anyway, the letter was from my parents.

Diary, can you believe in all this excitement I forgot to tell my parents! The last they knew I was working at the Ministry in the DMLE as a Senor Junior Undersecretary in the Magical Creatures department, living in a flat near Cheltenham, and that Ron and I were trying to give it another go. Oh, did they have a surprise. Thankfully Harry agreed to go with me, which helps because Mum and Dad really like Harry. Mum says she always liked Harry more than Ron, but Dad always stuck up for Ron because they went to football and Quidditch matches together. Anyway, we had to inform Kreekle that we were leaving which caused a giant to-do because apparently Harry has been rather lax on appointing his bodyguards. I made sure to write down in my planner that Harry needed to do that and we asked Neville to join us, since he is The Shield and all that. He was nervous, since he really hasn't spent much time in the Muggle world, but aldkjfajfds lajf alkdjslkjad lkjalkjlkj aldskjflfdskj!#$# (

Oh Diary, I'm so sorry. My transcription charm on the quill wore off and I had to get another quill. Where was I? Oh yes, Mum and Dad. I am glad I have a new transcription charm on this quill because I don't think I'd be able to write. Where do I begin? Mum always said to start at the beginning, so I guess that's the best place.

We took a portkey to the little park outside my parents' dental practice and walked over. It was quite funny to watch Neville, in Muggle clothing, make his way along the pavement and through the people walking their dogs and carrying their shopping. When we got there Debbie, the receptionist, said that they were almost through with a patient but she would be sure to let them know I was there with guests. She winked at me when she said 'guests.' I swear that Debbie has always been overly interested in the people that I've brought to see my parents, especially the few times I brought Ron. Anyway, it wasn't long until she let us know we could go back so I led Harry and Neville through the examination room area to the little lounge Mum and Dad created so they could have a comfortable space to relax. It isn't very large, though, so I had to transfigure a coffee table to a sofa. It wasn't a very large sofa, due to the space, so Neville said that he'd stand by the door 'just in case.'

Mum and Dad aren't thick, they know what happened with Voldemort, so that put them on edge. I sat down on the sofa and Harry sat next to me and we spent the next few minutes assuring them that nothing would happen, that Neville was just being cautious. Then Diary, I just blurted it all out. I told them about the blood contracts at Gringotts and how Harry was not only Lord Baron Potter-Black but Lord Pretanoi. I've told them many things over the years, things that would make the average Muggle think I was crazy, but they believed me. This time, though...this time it took a few times through. When Harry told them I was Lady Granger and what that meant I thought Dad was going to fall out of his chair. Mum looked like she did when I told her about how we escaped Gringotts on the dragon. Thankfully Neville was there and he helped explain things.

The problem came when I had to tell them where I am living. Dad hit the roof. He knows I'm of age, that I'm quite capable of making decisions for myself, but when he found out his daughter was living with Harry he kind of lost it. Mum tried to calm him down but he stood up and started asking Harry a lot of questions. I was proud of the way Harry reacted, he answered everything with a calm voice and was quite kind even though Dad asked him a lot of pointed questions. I thought it was all over when Dad stopped, walked over to Harry and made him stand up. Once Harry was standing, and I realized that Harry and my Dad are now the same height, Dad asked Harry what his intentions were towards me!

Oh Diary, I never wanted Harry's invisibility cloak more than that moment. I couldn't even look at Mum, I just covered my face with my hands. And then I heard Harry's response. Diary, I've told you many things over the years. I told you how I felt about Harry all those years ago. You are the only thing that knows how I truly feel, how I had resigned myself to just being Harry's friend. How I thought Ron and I had a future. But Harry, bloody hell, Harry answered Dad and I almost fainted.

Diary, Harry told Dad that he was going to ask me on a date for dinner and the movies and the rest was up to me! Me! Me, Diary, he said the rest is up to me! I wanted to do what I've dreamed about for years, I wanted to grab him and snog him senseless, but I couldn't do that in front of my parents. Instead I just told him that sounded nice. It sounds nice? He must think I'm an idiot!

I don't really remember much after that except Harry invited Mum and Dad over for dinner sometime and Neville had to hold my hand on the portkey. When we got back it was late so Harry gave me a kiss on the cheek and said we'd talk tomorrow. Diary it is three in the morning and I don't know if I'll sleep at all tonight without a sleeping draught. What will I say to him tomorrow? What will I wear? Oh my God, I sound like Lavender Brown! This is so embarrassing. And what will I say to Ron? Will Harry say something? Can I even date him since I'm a member of the Noble Council and he's Lord Pretanoi? I'll have to ask Kreekle tomorrow, later today, actually. He'll know.

So there you have it, Diary. When counting up Best Days Ever this surely is one of the best. Freed house elves, no marriage contracts and Harry wants to take me on a date. How can I top this?

I must sleep. Somehow, if I'm to be a functioning human being I must sleep. I can't wait to tell you what happens, Diary.


	3. Archive Two

**Chapter 3: Archive Two**

_The first one hundred days of Lord Pretanoi's rule were far from peaceful. After the new Wizangamot members were installed Lord Pretanoi's choice of Minister for Magic shocked society; the change in leadership at the Ministry was required due to former Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt's appointment as Ambassador to America, which caused a chain reaction amongst magical monarchies worldwide. The Brazilian Incident, as it is commonly known, was the first test of Lord Pretanoi's rule. Chelsey Saxet, in __A History of Magical Post-War Britain, covers the results of how the Brazilian Incident was officially resolved but, as new documentation has come to light, we now present the first press conference by Lord Pretanoi's press secretary in its entirety. A close reading of the record indicates that the full details have never been made available to the wizarding public for reasons that will be readily understood._

-ooo-

_Pensieve recording 13 August, 2001. Inaugural Press Conference, Ministry for Magic._

Luna Lovegood walked out to the podium wearing a conservative gray Muggle business suit and skirt, black heels and with her hair pulled back into a bun. She opened a file folder and bought out an apple, a blue plastic Muggle sports bottle half full of liquid and stuck her wand behind her ear. Once the crowd of reporters, photographers and radio correspondents settled down she surveyed the crowd.

"Good morning. How are you?" She waited and didn't get a response, so she walked off the small stage and over to the first reporter in line, standing directly in front of him. "How are you this morning?"

"Uh, fine, thanks." He looked over to the man next to him with a confused expression.

Before anyone could say anything Luna walked over to the next man. "And how are you this morning?"

The man stifled a laugh and looked at her incredulously. "Miss Lovegood, I think we can speed things up if I say that we're all doing quite well this morning and we're looking forward to your briefing."

"Oh. Ok." Luna stepped back up onto the podium and surveyed the crowd. "So everybody is doing well? Splendid. Let's start." After a long silence her eyes widened. "Oh. I'm supposed to start. That's right." She reached down and picked up a piece of parchment. "I suppose everyone wants to know about what's happening with Brazil, yes? Ok. Let's start there. The Brazilian king...wait, is he called the king? Maybe it's something else. Emperor? Chief? They speak Portuguese there, maybe it's another term. Does anyone know? No? Well I'll just call him the Knufflebunny. That's as good a name as any. Well, the Knufflebunny was very upset with Harry because he and Hermione got rid of all the marriage contracts. Just between us I think that was a good thing but the Knufflebunny was quite cross because there was a very old marriage contract between the Knufflebunny's family and either Harry...oh, I have to call him Lord Pretanoi when I'm doing this. I forgot. Don't tell Hermione. I mean, Lady Granger. Um, so, there was a marriage contract between Lord Pretanoi or one of his noble houses and since Harry and Hermione, sorry, Baron Pretanoi and Lady Granger, because they made marriage contracts illegal he said it was a really big insult and declared war on Britain. That just made everyone quite upset, let me tell you. Hannah said a lot of bad words and she gets along with everybody! Even the goblins thought it was a very bad thing. But don't worry, everyone, Lord Pretanoi and Viscount Weasley, along with his dad...oh. I forgot Mr. Weasley's title. Lord Optimus? You can fix that before you go to press. Daddy often has to fix things before they go to press with The Quibbler. Look, there's Daddy. Hi Daddy! Sorry, Harry and Ron, but mostly Harry and Hermione fixed it up so we're not going to war now. Ok, that's taken care of, what's next?"

After the shouts died down Luna took a bite of her apple and then proceeded to sit on the edge of the small stage and took off her shoes, causing all of the press to sit down to get a better view.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to wearing heels. Hannah said they'd look quite nice but I'm not sure she cast cushioning charms because my toes hurt. This is much more comfortable. So you need more details about Brazil?" She looked through her folder. "I'm not supposed to talk about weddings until later but I supposed I can change that." Luna took her wand out from behind her ear and waved it at the parchment. "There. Now that's sorted I suppose you want to know more about Brazil. It's quite romantic, actually. Lord Harry and Viscounted Ron and Lord Neville and Lady Hermione and Lady Hannah and Lord Dobby all went over to Brazil to meet with the Knufflebunny and his staff to see if there was some way they could stop the war because nobody wants war. War isn't healthy for children and other living things. I saw that on the back of a Muggle auto once. Yes. The meeting. It was a really big meeting and the Knufflebunny had his daughter there, the one that was supposed to be married to someone, and she was really cross because she wanted to get married and I really don't blame her because Harry is quite a catch but I just think of him like a brother or a very good friend. Hermione doesn't anymore, I know that because I saw her sneaking from his room the other morning. So, the Knufflebunny's daughter was there and she was mad and everybody was mad and I think it was because of their cooling charms must have worn off. Even though Brazil is quite lovely, if a little hot, the Knufflebunny seemed like a cranky sort of person. I suppose if I had a daughter who couldn't marry Harry I'd be mad, too. Everybody was at a big table and talked and talked and talked but didn't seem to be going anywhere so Lord Harry suggested they all take a break and that was when it happened. So that's why we're not going to war."

She smiled out at the crowd, satisfied with herself momentarily. "You want more? Daddy! You didn't say this was so hard!" She sighed. "Ok, then. Well, Viscous Ron ended up talking to one of the Knufflebunny's younger daughters during the break and they got along really, really well. So well that they ended up sitting next to each other for the rest of the meeting. Then after the meeting ended for the day and people were still mad at each other and threatening to set trolls on each other's mum's everybody went back to their rooms except nobody could find Ron. Lord Prettynoi-Black wanted to go after him but Lady Hermione said that he was probably off watching Quidditch and drinking beer which he used to do ALL THE TIME when they dated so everyone just went to bed."

After taking a drink out of her sports bottle Luna looked out at the crowd. "Now, when the meetings started the next day Ron and the Knufflebunny's daughter were there at the table waiting with the Knufflebunny and boy was he mad. They found Ron in the Knufflebunny daughter's room early that morning, a house elf found them and told the Knufflebunny and he said that he wouldn't go to war with Britain if Ron promised to marry the Knufflebunny's daughter. Oh wait, I remember her name, it's Luiza! That's it. Her hair is very dark and she has really pretty skin. It must be because of the humidity."

Luna stared off at the corner of the room, causing everyone to look and see if something was happening. After a few moments of absolutely nothing they turned back to Luna. She continued as if nothing had happened.

"So if Ron would marry Luiza Knufflebunny then it would fulfill the contract even though marriage contracts are illegal but it would fit the spirit of the contract plus it would save Ron from losing his bits because of the Knufflebunny said he would do things to Ron that I don't think are even possible with magic if Ron didn't do the right thing about his daughter's honor. They agreed, so we'll have a big wedding soon. From what the Knufflebunny's Healer said in the letter yesterday it should probably be pretty soon or else she'll start showing. I think she should have a tie-dyed dress, that hides about anything. I learned how to do that from Ginny Weasley one summer. Maybe its not traditional in Brazil to have a tie-dyed dress. It is pretty hot there so maybe it should be a short dress so she doesn't sweat much."

The press mobbed Luna, shouting questions until she stood up and went back to the podium barefoot, her shoes still on the edge of the stage.

"You people have problems." Luna looked out at the press. "As rudely as you carry on you might have a wrackspurt infestation. I'm going to tell Lord Harry we need to do something about wrackspurts. Anyway, we'll have a wedding before Ronald and Luiza Knufflebunny because Lord Dobby is marrying Winky! It's what Hannah calls a 'state occasion' so everybody has to come even if they don't really want to because it'd look bad if they didn't." She looked at her notes. "The only thing left is the official announcement that we repealed the werewolf laws but since Professor Lupin is Minister now I think we don't need to talk about that. Ok, enough for now. Goodbye!"

As the press shouted and snapped pictures Luna left the stage, only to come back momentarily and retrieve her water bottle and shoes. The half-eaten apple remained on the podium.

-ooo-

Muggle Interaction Incident Report

20 August 2001

The Phoenix Guard accompanied Lord Pretanoi to the Muggle residence number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, at 0900 hours. The full compliment of Guards attended taking the proscribed precautionary locations with three guards at each exit position. Lord Pretanoi was accompanied by Lady Granger, Lord Longbottom and Viscount Weasley.

At 0915 Lord Pretanoi approached the residence attired as a Muggle and knocked on the door. A Muggle occupant of the residence opened the door, shouted something at Lord Pretanoi and slammed the door. Lord Pretanoi knocked again, this time gaining admittance with attendant members of the Noble House and his personal guard. Once inside the residence Mrs. Petunia Dursley required Lord Pretanoi and all accompanying him to stay at their locations and to not sit on any furniture. Shortly thereafter Mr. Vernon Dursley entered the room and attempted to point his finger in Lord Pretanoi's face whilst shouting unintelligibly.

Mr. Dursley was immediately rendered incapacitated by a nonverbal Petrificus Totalis spell by Lord Longbottom. The result of the spell also caused Mrs. Dursley to enter into hysterics. At this time Mrs. Dursley berated Lord Pretanoi, accusing him of multiple misfortunes that had happened to their family since he ceased living at the residence. Due to Lord Pretanoi's heightened emotional state Lady Granger took Lord Pretanoi's hand in an attempt to calm him down, but this action only increased Mrs. Dursley's agitation, as she accused Lady Granger of engaging in the world's oldest profession. Viscount Weasley then displayed the Sword of his office, causing Mrs. Dursley to stop shouting.

After several minutes of promises by Lord Pretanoi, Mrs. Dursley agreed to restrain herself on the condition that Mr. Dursley was released from the Petrificus Totalis spell. Once Lord Longbottom ceased the spell Mr. Dursley embraced his wife and was only convinced to sit on the sofa to hear the reason for Lord Pretanoi's visit.

At this time Lord Pretanoi explained that while Voldemort was utterly and truly gone for good events had taken place that once again could place the Dursley family in harm's way and explained the actions of the Society for Wizarding Heritage's terrorist campaign, specifically how the family and friends of not only Lord Pretanoi but the Noble Council now required protection by Phoenix Guards. Mr. Dursley exhibited increasing signs of agitation throughout the explanation but remained silent. Mrs. Dursley questioned why Lord Pretanoi was surrounded by people with swords and Lady Granger explained that Lord Pretanoi is now the ruler of Britain until the return of the King Above the Sea.

Mr. Dursley, upon hearing Lady Granger's explanation, exploded into a tirade and called Lord Pretanoi many vulgar names which will not be repeated in this report, told him that he was a blight on the arse of the earth and that all magical persons within the residence were nothing but uneducated charlatans.

Lady Granger then informed the Dursleys of her Muggleborn heritage, of her parents' profession as Dental Healers, and that she was not going to let the man who ranks above the British Royal Family listen to such vulgar, racist and unintelligent statements. She then proceeded, at high volume, to recount the meeting of Lord Pretanoi and the Muggle Queen regarding status and rank, specifically how the office of Lord Pretanoi supersedes any and all other nobility within the Britain. As Mr. Dursley attempted to point his finger at Lady Granger this caused Lady Granger to become even angrier, informing Mr. Dursley by pointing her wand in his stomach and telling him at very high volume that 'the boy you locked in a cupboard for years had the Queen of England bow to him last week' and that magical law does not have a statute of limitations on child abuse charges. She also informed him that if she wanted to she could have him thrown in prison because she said so and it would would be entirely legal.

Once Lord Pretanoi calmed Lady Granger down all parties seemed to become civil and Lord Longbottom informed Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of the different security options prepared by the Phoenix Guard. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were in the middle of discussing their options when another female Muggle entered the room wearing a nightdress and with a black eye sleeping mask thingy on her head and demanded to know the origin of the noise that woke her up at the crack of dawn. Two large bulldogs entered the room behind her, and once the female Muggle saw Lord Pretanoi she ordered her bulldogs to attack. [The Muggle female was identified after the events by Lord Pretanoi as Marge Dursley, sister of Mr. Vernon Dursley.]

The attempt of the dogs to attack Lord Pretanoi caused Viscount Weasley to cast a Stupefy spell at the dogs. Owing to the escalation of emotions, and the identification of the assailants from a previous incident from information imparted to Viscount Weasley by Lord Pretanoi, the Stupefy spell of Viscount Weasley was overcharged. The dogs were immediately blasted apart with the majority of the remains splashed all over Marge Dursley. Mr. Dursley then lunged forward and grabbed Lord Pretanoi's hair, resulting in multiple Stupefy spells. Owing to the amount of spells concentrated on the assailant's body Mr. Dursley was subsequently thrown through the wall and landed in the garden. At this point Mrs. Dursley became hysterical and was forcibly subdued. Marge Dursley went into shock and was treated at the scene.

Mr. Dursley's injuries were not considered life-threatening and he was treated at the scene and informed of the penalties for attempting harm on the person of Lord Pretanoi. Lord Pretanoi refused to approve of the penalties and instead banished Mr. Vernon Dursley, Mrs. Petunia Dursley and Marge Dursley from Britain and signed the order created at the residence by Lady Granger. The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes was contacted at the Ministry and staff arrived on scene immediately. Lord Pretanoi and all members of the Noble Council were removed from the scene.

ADDENDUM

The Magical Parliament of Iceland has rescinded their offer of residence to Lord Pretanoi, which he acknowledged. He also thanked them for their service, acceded to their request and relocated Mr. Vernon Dursley, Mrs. Petunia Dursley and Marge Dursley to the Kingdom of Zulu in Africa. The Shaka of Zulu has reported that they are currently at work in the doxy fields but are barely proficient at extracting the doxy eggs. Quarterly checks will be conducted to ensure their compliance with the secrecy agreements. Lord Pretanoi has also directed the Phoenix Guard to agree to any monetary increase not to exceed 5% of the current amount by the Kingdom of Zulu as compensation for the residence of Mr. Vernon Dursley, Mrs. Petunia Dursley and Marge Dursley.

Mr. Dudley Dursley [b. 23 June, 1980] was not present at 4 Privet Drive when the Muggle Interaction Incident took place. Mr. D. Dursley was at his place of employment, the Muggle establishment Tesco, and therefore was not subject to the banishment order. Upon receiving the information regarding Lord Pretanoi's security options Mr. D. Dursley immediately quit his job. Before entering the Protection program he shook the hands of all the guards and handed the commanding guard a letter for Lord Pretanoi, contents unknown. He is now currently employed on what the Muggles call an 'oil rig' in Australia. Subsequent security checks indicate that he has fully complied with the secrecy agreements and continues to live under the Protection issued name 'John Dudley' with his partner Brian. The Phoenix Guard will continue to monitor the situation but feel that Mr. D. Dursley is no longer a security risk for Lord Pretanoi.

Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley, Countess Occidamus

Head Guard

Phoenix Guards of Pretanoi

-ooo-

_Pensieve Recording, Potter Manor, 22 August 2001_

Lady Hermione Granger sat at her desk in her library office, the main room of the building dedicated to The Head. She had endured quite a bit of of teasing from Ron and Neville regarding her title of The Head earlier that day when they had the normal Noble Council meeting, but something during that meeting made her shrug off the irritation at the juvenile comments. She had read the Muggle Interaction Incident report, of course, and wanted to correct Tonks' editorial slant, but she had to remind herself that Tonks was an Auror before she married Charlie Weasley and started her own private investigation company; Tonks would know how to write an accurate report.

And that was why she called the meeting, the accuracy of the report. Eventually they all filed into her office, all of the Noble Council, Kreekle and finally Harry. Once they were seated she picked up the book that had generated the urgency of the meeting.

"Thank you for coming here, I know it was on short notice..."

"Can we hurry this up, Hermione?" Ron stretched out his long legs. "I've got to be in Brazil in a few hours."

Hannah nodded. "Of course. Do hurry, Hermione. We can't make Lord Knufflebunny late."

The comment caused everyone but Ron to laugh. He glared at them. "I'm going to kill Luna. I mean, c'mon. It didn't go out in the press that way but somehow everybody knows about the Knufflebunny thing. The back page in the paper, you know, the one about 'who wore some fabulous robe' had a picture of me an' Luiza and they called me Lord Knufflebunny! And I'm not even going to tell you what Fred an' George did. Really, keep Luna away from me. I'm The Sword, you know. Maybe I'll..."

"Oh stuff it, Ron." Hermione shook her head. "And if I see that sword one more time...never mind, I can hear the comments, don't even start. I just thought we should all be here to see if Kreekle can confirm my suspicions. Haven't you wondered about how we've been able to do things? Neville, have you ever been able to cast a shield spell like the ones you've done lately?"

"No. No way." Neville looked over to Kreekle. "I've always been a bit crap at spells. Great with plants, crap with spells."

Kreekle stood and cleared his throat. A sharp goblin smile broke out on his gnarled features before he addressed then, and when he did it sounded like one of the WWN newsreaders going over Very Important Things from the Ministry. "And the King Above the Sea assemble the first Noble Council, the Lord Pretanoi at his right hand. And he spread his arms wide and spake to them in a clear voice 'Lo, here sit before me those who have been offered and accepted the bond of office, and shall embody all the virtues of their office. The Sword, who shall smite my enemies and lead my armies; The Shield, who shall protect any and all of my subjects from the smallest child to the oldest crone; The Head, who shall seek and distribute knowledge so that all in my realm may may grow and prosper; The Purse, who will manage and ensure all coin is fairly given and rightfully taken in true measure; The Heart, who shall show comfort and ease to any and all subjects, regardless of station. Above all these I set Lord Pretanoi, who shall combine each noble house in his person and rule in my stead when I return to the Sea. By the Magic each shall be given gifts as reward of thy station, your rewards unending from generation to generation until the end of time.' So mote it be."

"God I hate that. 'So mote it be?' Who says that?"

"Shut up, Ron." Hannah looked over to Hermione, who didn't seem surprised. "What do you know about that?"

Hermione picked up a very large, old book and sat it on the edge of the desk. "That's the passage I found in here, this is...well, it's the history of Lord Pretanoi and the Noble Houses, really." She looked to the goblin who had remained standing. "Kreekle, you obviously knew what I was talking about. Can you tell us more? From the goblin perspective, of course."

Kreekle sat down and clasped his taloned fingers together. "The goblins know that book well, Lady Granger, as we have kept it safe for many, many years. That is the History. The goblins wrote it for the King Above the Sea. I admit I have not been entirely truthful, my lady." He raised a hand. "Before you anger, you passed with honours; I would expect no less of The Head." After a deep breath he continued. "There are several key statements within the passage, specifically when the King Above the Sea stated that Lord Pretanoi and each Noble Council seat will _embody_ their positions, not to mention when he made the proclamation that it was to happen _by his magic_. Each of you now will find your abilities enhanced in great measure regarding the office you hold."

Harry glanced over to Hermione, who only nodded at him with an 'I told you something was different but you didn't believe me' look on her face. After a deep breath and an adjustment of his glasses he looked to Kreekle. "So what does that mean for each of us? And me?"

"Ah, yes." Kreekle smiled. "I believe I will start with Lord Longbottom. Lord Longbottom will find that he will now be able to produce the most effective defensive spells without thinking, some that may be unknown to current magical scholars, spells like the shield spell you protected Lord Pretanoi with not too long ago. Lady Granger will be able to acquire knowledge at an almost impossible rate..."

"Nothing new there." Hannah remarked under her breath, but it was loud enough that everyone laughed.

"Yes, it appears that Lord Pretanoi has chosen wisely." Kreekle nodded at Hermione. "But more than the acquisition of knowledge Lady Granger will also be able to see the best course to apply knowledge. As for Lady Durovernum she will, amongst other things, be quite skilled in the healing arts, both of mind and body. There are also matters of the soul, but we will speak of that in a private moment." He cleared his throat. "Yes. Now, as for Lord Dobby , he will be able to manage the finances of Lord Pretanoi and each of the noble houses with a skill surpassing all house elves, if I am right. Perhaps an example? Yes, an example. Lord Dobby, what is the amount of gold in Lord Pretanoi's vault for House Potter?"

Dobby blinked a few times, closed one eye and seemed to concentrate very hard, then stuck out his tongue. After a few seconds he nodded vigorously" Forty-seven billion, two hundred and ninety-seven million, six hundred and eight thousand, one hundred and nine Galleons. One hundred and ten Galleons. One hundred and eleven Galleons. One hundred and twelve Galleons. One hundred and..."

"Dobby, what are you doing?" Harry looked at his favorite house elf oddly.

"He's counting interest." Hermione stifled a giggle with her hand."

"Dobby?" Harry fixed him with emerald eyes. "Are you counting interest?"

"Yes, Lord Pretanoi-Potter, Dobby is, sir!"

"Stop it." He turned to Kreekle. "And if I'm Lord Pretanoi and if I heard you right I get a little bit of all the houses, is that right?"

"It is, my lord." Kreekle nodded."

"What about me?" Ron leaned forward. "I can do the sword bit. That's pretty obvious, but there's gotta be something else."

"Ah, yes, there is, Viscount Weasley." Kreekle glanced to Harry, winked, and then turned back to Ron. "But before I tell you let me ask you some questions. Do you come from a large family?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "Lots of brothers and a sister."

"Mmm-hmm...and what is the ratio of men to women in your family? Not just your family, but your ancestors. Do you know?"

"Dad always said us Weasleys always have big families and a lot of boys. My sister Ginny's the first Weasley girl in ages. What's that matter?'

"I will tell you soon, if you do not come to the conclusion before then. Lady Granger, I ask you to please be silent upon this matter."

Ron leaned back in his chair and looked to Hermione, at her desk. "You can keep your arm down, you're not getting any house points." He returned his attention to the elderly goblin. "Ok, fire away, mate."

"Thank you, Viscount Weasley." Kreekle once again clasped his hands together. "In ancient times, who were the warriors of the king, both in the Muggle and magical worlds? Men or women."

"Men, obviously. And before you say anything Hermione you know it's true, it's history, don't blame me. Men, Kreekle. Men were the fighters."

"And in those battles were many lives lost?"

"Yeah, yeah it was bloody awful. Binns made us study about...oh, bollocks. Sorry, Kreekle. Uh, let's just say a lot of people died and leave it at that, ok?"

"No offense taken, Viscount Weasley. My last question; if so many warriors died in those battles, and the magic of the King Above the Sea is vested within your family, what would happen if The Sword died in battle. That would be then end of the line, would it not?"

Ron sat back and lowered his chin towards his chest in thought. After a few minutes of silence he heard a slight chair scrape from Hermione's direction and without looking at her waved her off. A few more minutes expired and then his head shot up like a Bludger out of the box. "Bloody hell! So _that's_ why Luiza got pregnant so fast! I mean, we only did it three times..."

Everybody broke out in laughter except for Neville, who didn't get it. He sat there for a moment until Hannah took pity on him and explained that the reason the Weasleys were so fertile was to ensure that there were always sons ready to take the position of The Sword. Because they died a lot.

-ooo-

_Excerpt from Sunday 24 March 2094 Sermon. The Right Reverend Aloysius Francisco McLaggen, Church of the Divine Spark._

And I say to you, are we not all the same? Within our hearts, within our very thoughts, we are the same. I am a house elf! I am a goblin! I am a centaur! I am a giant! I am a witch! I am a wizard! I am a Muggle! I am a squib! I am my father and the child of my family generations upon generations from this very time. I am all these things and many more. For in the beginning all was nothingness. The blank void stretched out encompassing all and time, time itself did not exist. And then...the world. But it was not the world as we know it today, oh no, it was covered in an endless sea, all was water. But then the King was created by The Divine and set within the water. And the King existed, the King said 'I am' to the great waves and heard no voice. Then The Divine in his mercy created life within the waves, male and female, and the King watched over them, protecting them. But as the King reached out to them they separated, and where once was one there were two, two of each, two male, two female.

A then a mighty change broke the waves, pushing them back, and land existed above the sea. And the King was curious, and brought his presence above the land and felt the wind for the first time, saw the trees for the first time, saw the sun, the clouds, the King saw it all and could not contain his joy. Such things the King wanted to share with the life under the waves and he called to them.

Two came upon land and became the first witch and wizard to walk upon the earth. As they touched the world they shaped it with their magic and felt joy. But it was not to last. No, brothers and sisters, they were sad because their brethren remained under the sea. They beseeched the King to bring their brother and sister from under the waves and he told them that he would, but there would be a price. Their brethren would leave the sea but they would not have the spark of magic, they would be helpless. The King gave them a mighty charge, that they, the witch and wizard, would be responsible for their sparkless brethren.

Do you not see it, brothers and sisters? We come from the same sea! We all come from the sea! And I say to you that it is our obligation, our obligation, brothers and sisters, to care for those who lack the spark of magic. But not only Muggles, no, we much care for each other, for if we do not then the King will come back and by his magic put the world to rights.

But until that day, until that day, my dear brothers and sisters, until that day I will cherish each and every moment, each and every living thing upon this earth. And with my life and my magic I will do so. With my life and magic. My life and magic, brothers and sisters, as we are all the same. All. The. Same.

_-ooo-_

_Excerpt from What Witch! Magazine, 7 September 2001_

Rumours of Lord Harry Potter-Black and Lady Hermione Granger's growing romance have been rampant as of late owing to that brief but oh so romantic hand holding at the Brazilian Peace Treaty accords, but What Witch! Magazine brings you an exclusive! Seen in photos below Lord Baron Potter-Black and Lady Granger can be seen at a Muggle restaurant! And I don't know about you, but they seem to be sitting pretty close to me. Could the imminent marriage between Viscount Ron Weasley and Princesa Luiza of Brazil have forced Lady Granger into Lord Potter-Black's arms?

[Photo 1, credit Miranda Plimplenell]

The two former Gryffindors look quite comfortable sharing coffee and conversation while the Muggles around them have no idea that the ruler of all Britain sits among them! And from the look on Lord Potter-Black's face the coffee isn't the only steamy thing in that shop.

[Photos 2-5, credit Miranda Plimplenell]

It looks like Ginny Weasley may be a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies but Lady Granger not only chased but caught her man. That's not a brotherly kiss by any stretch of the imagination. Will there be another Royal Wedding on the books?

[Photos 6-12, credit Miranda Plimplenell]


	4. Archive Two, Cont

**Chapter 4: Archive Two, Cont.**

_During the first one hundred days of reign of Lord Baron Potter Black the least appreciated of his Noble Council was Hannah Abbot, Lady Durovernum. In later years her accomplishments were many and lasting, not the least of which was the Durovernum Center for Magical adjustments, the research facility which led to the breakthrough in the causes and cures for those previously referred to as 'squibs.' In that first one hundred days, owing to the Brazil Incident, the subsequent engagement of Lord Weasley (lovingly referred to as Lord Knufflebunny by the media) to Princess Luiza of Brazil, not to mention the state occasion of the wedding of Lord Dobby and Lady Winky, towing to those highly charged events he Lady Durovernum was seldom covered by the press. Photos taken during that initial phase of Lord Baron Potter-Black's reconstitution of the foundation of Britain's social and political systems show Lady Durovernum at the far end of the official photographs. In the famous wedding party photograph of Lord Dobby and Lady Winky she is partially obscured by Press Secretary Luna Lovegood who stepped in front of her to wave at her father, Xenophilus Lovegood, proprietor of The Quibbler._

_Her accomplishments and abilities during that first one hundred days should not be minimized; owing to the great amount of stress Lord Baron Potter-Black and the Noble Council were under her skill as The Heart ensured that each member was able to see to their duty with an honest and full heart. If the Noble Council had not been able to have peace in their private lives who knows how much attention they would have been able to pay to the seismic shifts in magical Britain? Due to the full release of archives by Lord Pretanoi III, Samuel Potter, Lord Baron Potter-Black-Granger, we now have a more complete understanding of how the magic of The Heart manifested itself within the Noble Council._

_The importance of the pensieve memory that follows cannot be overstated. It appears for the first time outside of the private collection of Libraries of Lord Baron Potter-Black._

-ooo-

_Pensieve Recording 10 September, 2001. Potter Manor, Lord Pretanoi's private study, 11:20 pm._

Harry Potter sat in front of the fireplace on a large, soft leather sofa while a small fire danced in front of him; it generated little heat but instead simply provided a distraction. The documents he was supposed to review for the upcoming meetings with the Wizangamot and Minister for Magic Remus Lupin were strewn across the floor. He was deep in thought and did not hear anyone enter.

"Harry?" Hannah Abbot walked into the room with her hair piled up on her head, two cups of tea in her hands. "Harry, I thought you might need this."

Harry sat up, adjusted his glasses and took the cup of tea from Hannah with a resigned smile. "Yeah, I do. Thanks, Hannah. How'd you know?"

Hannah sat on the other end of the sofa and tucked a leg underneath. "I just knew, Harry." She tapped her chest, right above her heart. "I actually felt it, to be honest. Want to tell me about it?"

He sighed and leaned back against the sofa. "You can probably guess, right?"

"I think everybody knows, Harry. I'm surprised that it's taken you two this long to get together, actually. We always thought you and Hermione would end up together. Well, at least Susan and I did. Are you worried about how Ron will take it?"

"Ron?" Harry laughed but ended it quickly. "No. Actually, no, it's not Ron. We've talked about it and he was...you know, people don't give him enough credit. He realized that even though he'll always love her they just didn't work. Plus he's got Luiza now and a baby on the way. That's really changed him, Hannah. Never seen him like this."

"People do grow up, Harry. So if it isn't Ron is it Ginny?"

"No. It's not Ginny. We definitely didn't work. Too competitive. I guess when you're the youngest of seven, and the only girl, being competitive comes naturally. Perfect for her, with the Harpies and all, but it really didn't make things easy, especially when I was playing with Chudley. She and Hermione were like sisters for a long time, so I'm not sure about that. Hermione hasn't really said anything." He took another sip of tea and stared at the fire. After Hannah's silence went on for a while Harry looked over to her. "I never would have told you any of this at school. Outside of the DA..."

"I know. But you told me things when I started working at The Leaky Cauldron."

"That's different. Wasn't that part of the job description old Tom gave you, psychologist to the drunks?"

"It should have been, I might have made more money." Both of them laughed and Hannah gave him a soft smile. "So it isn't your ex's, and you two seem to be doing well. After all, she did take on your uncle." Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth Hannah had it; she knew what was bothering him. "Family. It's family, isn't it?"

He sighed deeply. "It's just not fair, Hannah. I mean, we're having her parents over for dinner soon and if...if, Hannah, it's always an 'if only' that I can never have. I've got a ring, by the way. I asked Dobby to go through all my vaults and find any rings that would work to ask her and he brought me over a trunk full! I've got rings, oh yeah, I'm lousy with rings. If life was fair, and trust me, I know it's not, but if life was fair I'd have my parents over for the same dinner and we'd tell them together. That's if she says yes." He looked panicked for a moment and stared intently at Hannah. "Do you think she'll say yes? Can you tell? You're The Heart, you know."

Hannah laughed softly, reached over and patted Harry on the arm. "I don't have to be The Heart to figure that out, Harry. I think even Goyle could figure this one out. She'll say 'yes' Harry, don't worry about that. I think even Trelawney could make that prophecy."

The two were quiet for a while and Hannah felt a wave come over her, a wave as if someone had put the perfect temperature warming charm on a blanket and slowly spread it across her. She felt her emotions flare, she felt the depth of Harry's longing to have his parents, and then her own regret flooded her; she had made a joke to Harry about a prophecy by Trelawney! How could she be so insensitive? Was she really The Heart? She wished at that moment, above everything else, that she could give Harry what he wanted, that she could give him his parents for that meeting with the Grangers, that they could all share in the happy moment but she knew it was not to be. The sadness of the moment hit her like a Stupefy, making her breath catch, and it took a few moments before she realized that she was crying.

The voice that spoke made both Harry and Hannah sit up in shock; Hannah in surprise, Harry in disbelief. Hannah had never heard that voice but Harry? Harry had heard that voice and never thought he would hear it again. The last time he had heard that voice was right before he willingly walked into Voldemort's killing curse.

"Mum?" Harry looked wildly behind the sofa and there they were, two shimmering figures. His parents.

"Harry!" James Potter seemingly bounced over to the sofa, his feet never quite touching the ground. "Harry, my boy...I have no words for how proud I am of you!"

"Dad!" Harry was off the sofa and reached out for his father, knowing fully in the back of his mind that they were only spectral images, ghosts, magical representations of his parents. He remembered the Forbidden Forest, how his attempt at touching them only left him with the same feeling as being passed through by the Hogwarts ghosts.

But then his hand touched something solid.

"DAD!" Harry gripped his father's arm as if life itself depended upon it. "Dad, I can...can you feel that?"

"I can. Merlin's short and curlies, I can! LILY!"

She was over to him in less than the blink of an eye. The moment that Harry had dreamed of for so many years, the moment that in his darkest hour he wanted more than anything was there; his mum was hugging him tightly. And then the feeling doubled as Harry felt his father join the hug.

Tears streamed down Hannah's face as she watched Harry's fondest desire come to fruition. She didn't know how it happened but there it was, right in front of her. She could not help herself in that moment, as she sat down her teacup, wiped her eyes and joined in and hugged the Potters, feeling the warmth of only Harry but the solidity of all three. Once they could regain some sense of composure the Potters sat on the sofa, Harry close in-between his parents. Hannah sat on the chair facing them and a euphoric feeling flooded her, filling every fiber of her being with one emotion; love.

"Mum, Dad..." Harry looked at them and laughed. "We're the same age."

"It is odd, that's for sure." James swelled with pride. "And you, Harry, you...I always hoped you'd play Quidditch but this...Lord Pretanoi? Merlin's pants, son. Talk about making your old man proud."

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband and put her finger on Harry's chin, turning his attention towards her. "I'm very proud of you, Harry, but there are more important things to talk about, aren't there? Or should I say more important people to talk about?"

"Can...can you see things, Mum?" Harry's voice quivered. "Do you know..."

"We see some things, Harry, but not all." Lily smiled. "I felt so bad for you and the Weasley girl. You both wanted it to work out but it just wasn't meant to be. I wish I could have been there to tell you, but I know you would have made the right decision."

James smiled. "Hopefully you didn't listen to Remus about the whole 'Potters and redheads' thing. It's just coincidence about your mum. Your Gran had red hair but that's only because your Grandfather liked it. She had Blix, our house elf, dye it for her for years. If anything you've continued in the tradition of Potter men marrying women smarter than they are."

"Flatterer." Lily smiled at her husband but shifted to Harry. "She's quite remarkable, your Hermione. We saw what happened with Petunia and Vernon. I'm not going to spoil this moment talking about them because I don't know how long we have." She turned to Hannah. "How long do we have?"

Hannah wiped away the tears that would not stop falling. "I don't know Mrs. Potter. I don't know how long and I don't know how this is happening."

"You have a good heart, my dear." Lily wiped away one of her own tears. "You are truly The Heart and I can never thank you enough."

Harry reached out and took his mum's hand. "I'm going to ask her, Mum."

"We know, Harry." Lily reached up and brushed his hair away from his forehead. "We know. All I ask is that you be happy, Harry. That's all we ever wanted, that you be happy and safe."

James leaned forward and raised an eyebrow at Hannah. "Lady Durovernum, will you be able to do this again?"

Hannah waved him off in embarrassment. "Oh, stop that. I'm just Hannah. I really don't know. I mean, no idea."

"Well..." James looked over to Lily, who nodded in agreement. "If you can we'd like to be able to attend the dinner with the Grangers."

Hannah nodded, as she had no words.

For the next hour the Potters sat with Harry as he told them everything that had happened to him since the defeat of Voldemort, all the highlights and important moments. Hannah could tell every now and then that the Potters were aware of what had taken place but they listened to it rapturously. But at the end, when James and Harry started talking about Quidditch, Hannah felt a wave of exhaustion come over her, the opposite of the previous warm blanket as it felt as if someone had taken a damp towel and draped it across her face. She closed her eyes once, twice, and then looked over to the Potters. Their image flickered, and instead of holding his mum's hand Harry's hand seemed to fall and land on his leg.

"Our time is up, Harry." Lily smiled at him. "But with Hannah's help we will see you soon."

As they began to dematerialize the Potters told Harry how much they loved him, regardless of his titles and accomplishments; they loved him because he was not only their son but because he was a good person. Their kisses on Harry's forehead were barely complete when Lily and James' images began to fade into nothingness.

And then they were gone.

Harry sat there for a few moments before he took off his glasses, tossed them on the floor and covered his face with his hands and wept happy tears, tears he had welled up all those years at Privet Drive, tears of joyous relief. After collecting himself he went over to Hannah and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"I don't know how you did it, Hannah, I don't know and I don't care. Thank you."

Although she felt exhausted, mentally and physically, Hannah Abbot had never felt more alive in her life.

-ooo-

_Phoenix Guard Archives. Archival Entry Date 31 October, 2001_

Society for Wizarding Heritage Intelligence Dossier, captured by Phoenix Force One, Viscount Ron Weasley commanding officer.

The Society for Wizarding Heritage Most Wanted List

1. Harry Potter

2. Hermione Granger

3. Ron Weasley

4. Neville Longbottom

5. Hannah Abbot

6. House Elf 'Dobby'

The Top Six need no further details. Eliminate on site with extreme prejudice. Bonuses awarded for intact heads.

7. Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley

Head of the Phoenix Guard, Potter's private guards. Married to Charles Weasley. Is a metamorphagus so extreme caution must be utilized to ensure subject is actually the shifting traitor. Target likes to go to Muggle establishments that do karreyokey and drink heavily. Suggest termination attempt after she's good and squiffy which shouldn't take long.

8. Charles Tonks-Weasley. Currently employed at Hogwarts as the Care of Magical Creatures instructor. Intelligence has determined that using his contacts in Romania this sorry excuse for a wizard is training dragons to serve as combat units for Potter. Part of that endless parade of Weasley morons.

9. Luna Lovegood. Press Secretary for Potter. Intelligence units are unable to determine if this bint is mental or a genius. Father Xenophilius Lovegood runs disreputable rag called The Quibbler. Possibly use him to get to her.

10. Kreekle. Gringotts historian and goblin advisor to Potter. DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES ATTEMPT TO ENGAGE TARGET AT GRINGOTTS. The Society for Wizarding Heritage is already experiencing enough meddling by the goblins with our members' vaults.

11. Remus Lupin. Werewolf that Potter somehow made Minister for Magic. Highly guarded by Ministry forces. Suggest coordination of elimination proceedings to occur during appropriate moon phase or directly thereafter with poisoned chocolate.

12. Arthur Weasley. Father of Target 3 and 8, father-in-law of Target 7. Suggest trapped Muggle item as incendiary device. Contact Mu Li regarding fiendfyre traps.

For related Targets see Appendix 1.

-ooo-

From the Diary of Lady Hermione Granger, 27 September, 2001

Dear Diary,

I know it's been a while since I...oh sod it.

HE ASKED ME HE ASKED ME HE ASKED ME HE ASKED ME HE ASKED ME HE ASKED ME OH MY MERLIN HE ASKED ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OH MY GOD EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

OF COURSE I SAID YES! OOOOOH.

Well. Ok, ok, ok, it's really happening it's really happening I can't believe itlkjllllllllllllllsdafffffaaaaaaaaaaaa

Oh, Diary, I think my excitement took care of both the spell and..it broke the quill! I don't think it could handle...doesn't matter. The spell's working now and oh my God I completely have to hide your key, Diary, because if anyone EVER saw this I would never hear the end of it. I think my secret of transfiguring your key to be a charm on my bracelet has to stop because that seems like such a rather _obvious_ place now that...of course it's going to be in the press but I won't let Luna...

I'M GOING TO BE MRS. HARRY POTTER! HERMIONE POTTER, I'M GOING TO BE HERMIONE POTTER!

Oh bloody hell. I'm not going to be Mrs. Harry Potter, I'll be Lady Potter-Black. Oh. That's not quite it. That's not it at all. I'm...I'm going to be Lady Pretanoi.

_((fwmmmp))_

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

Uhhhhhh. Oh Diary, I cannot believe that, that is _so_ unlike me. Diary, I just fainted. I've never fainted! Dinner this weekend will be...I cannot believe this, I'm going to tell my parents that their daughter is...yes. Yes.

Godric's goolies, now I have to find a book on weddings. Not those horrible Muggle magazines, though. Kreekle will know what to do or maybe Ron's fiancée will have some advice since she's a princess. Wait. Did I just think about asking my ex-boyfriend's fiancée about wedding advice? I really have gone around the twist, haven't I? If Dobby's wedding with Winky is a state occasion, and Ron's marrying the daughter of the Emperor of Brazil, what will everyone do for my wedding with Harry?

OH MY GOD I'M MARRYING HARRY! And this ring? Eat your heart out, Lavender Brown.

-ooo-

Interview with Professor Snickfang, Gringotts Historian and Professor of Non-Wizarding History, Hogwarts. Taken from _Unpublished Excerpts of A History of Magical Post-War Britain_, Chelsey Saxet author. Professor Snickfang was interviewed by the author. Reprinted with permission by Red Hippogriff Publishing, London, 2150.

Chelsey Saxet: Professor, I'd like to go back to Lord Potter-Black's first one hundred days, specifically how it affected established institutions such as the Wizangamot and the Ministry.

Professor Snickfang: Yes, a fascinating time. Both bodies were deconstructed and built anew, but in order for that to happen and for the change to be permanent political shifts were required of the old guard. The key in the reconfiguration of both the Wizangamot and the Ministry, my dear, was the wedding of Lord Dobby to Lady Winky.

CS: The wedding of Lord Dobby and Lady Winky? I don't understand, Professor.

PS: It made everyone decide, even foreign magical governments. Choose to attend and publicly support not only Lord Baron Potter-Black's changes, specifically regarding house elves, or decline and be forever branded as a part of the previous, failed administrations. The administrations that not only contributed to the development of Voldemort, the self-styled 'Dark Lord' of everyone's hidden fears, but also a part of the previous administrations that allowed Voldemort to rise again. Two wizarding wars proved that the old ways were not working anymore. You see how such a simple thing as a wedding, a wedding between two house elves, forced the magical world to make a decision. [Laughter] Plus, from all accounts, a smashing good time.

CS: The official accounts...

PS: Oh hang the official accounts. Yes, we know that the Emperor of Brazil attended, yes, we even know that the King and Queen of America attended and they hated the British magical empire for decades. You know, after the...never mind. I'm sure I don't have to lecture you on Anglo-American wizarding relations. Just know that the wedding was all terribly proper as decorum demanded. But think about weddings you have attended, Mrs. Saxet...a highly charged atmosphere in multiple ways, am I correct?

CS: Oh. Well. Yes. That's where I met Mr. Saxet. My cousin married a Phoenix Guard and there he was, standing next to the groom afterwards, in his uniform robe, just back from a tour in South Africa...

PS: So do you see...[laughter]. Oh my dear, I do apologize. You seem to blush very easily.

CS: Yes. But point taken, professor. So the wedding reception must have been something, everyone in their early twenties, flush with new nobility, money, power...

PS: And The Heart. Remember, Lady Durovernum attended the wedding as a member of the Noble Council. Any and all weddings ever attended by The Heart resulted in quite a few engagement notices shortly thereafter. Not to mention several months down the road all the new births.

CS: Is that where Lord Longbottom and Lady Durovernum met their spouses?

PS: Not _exactly_.

CS: I've been meaning to ask you this, Professor; how do you know all these things? It seems as if you were a fly on the wall for everything.

PS: My father told me stories, my dear. Goblins live a long time, much longer than witches and wizards and exceedingly longer than non-magicals.

CS: Duke Kreekle was your father?

PS: The very same. Thankfully my older brother inherited the Goblin Liaison position, leaving me free to indulge my love of stories. Only now, instead of listening to my father and the elders I pass down stories to people like you, Mrs. Saxet. Now where were we? The political fallout in the first one hundred days?

CS: The hell with politics. You know how The Heart and The Shield met their spouses, don't you?

PS: How good is your transcription spell, my dear? This could take a while.

-ooo-

Transcript from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Janus Thickey Ward, Surveillance Recording Device Evidence Spool (Pat. 132123-AALKJ34-IM-A-BAT1.K Geo. Weasley & Fred Weasley). Sunday 7 October, 2001 7:34 PM. Bed 4A, Bed 4B. Speaker Lord Neville Longbottom until indicated.

Hi Mum. Hi Dad. It's me. Yeah, I know, you heard the Healer. Rather embarrassing, actually. Lord Longbottom. Yeah. Spent all of last night at the wedding reception saying 'Neville Longbottom, Lord Pretanoi's Shield. So very nice to meet you, please call me Neville.' That wasn't fun.

[Three minute pause]

Ok, I'll admit, I came because what Hannah told me at the wedding. She was a little drunk but I knew she wasn't having me on, she said she came to see you two. After the whole Heart thing. Kreekle said that The Heart is supposed to be really good at healing, and she said that she had to come see you and maybe do something. Han wasn't going to tell me but, like I said, she was a bit drunk. Didn't want to get my hopes up.

But that's sort of the reason I'm here; actually. I _do_ have my hopes up. Gran said I should've taken a date to the wedding, that it looked bad, but I didn't take anyone. Who am I going to ask? Only girls I know I went to Hogwarts with and let's face it, outside of Ginny Weasley I didn't date a lot. Sorry Mum, but I did snog Luna a bit. I know I told you I wasn't interested in her then, and I really wasn't, but she wanted to snog. It's not like I had a lot of options back then. An' that's the problem, right now I've got a lot of options and I really don't want most of them. Like Lavender Brown. She wouldn't give me the time of day back in school, but now that I'm Lord Longbottom? Pffft.

I did get to dance with a lot of pretty women, though. Glad I learned how to dance, it really paid off. Before the wedding Kreekle said that Dobby an' Winky's wedding was like having an official embassy opening, we were all ambassadors for Harry, and we could start good friendships with people that'll affect our countries. We didn't need another Brazil, though that's come through ok in the end, especially for Ron. Sorry Mum, but I'm a bloke. Dad, Ron's girl is fit. And her dress? Merlin.

[Laughter]

Right then, where was I? Oh yeah, so I've got to dance with a lot of ladies and be nice because it could prevent a war or worse. I thought that I could do ok but then Fred Weasley was a right git and I don't care if he's a Duke or whatever of Occidamus, calling it the Pretty Princess Parade of Husband Hunters was more than a little rude. Let's just say that the Duchess of Australia, who's really rather nice, let's just say that she didn't like it at all and it took the whole song before I could calm her down. From there it was ok, but...they were throwing themselves at me. One woman who is older than you and Mum, Dad, she suggested things that I didn't even know were possible.

So there I was, finally sitting one out, when she came over and sat next to me and asked me to hide her. She was rather pretty, and I didn't know exactly why I had to hide her but I did anyway and cast a quick Notice Me Not charm on her. I guess being The Shield pays off in some ways because a really large man in rather bright red, white and blue robes came over and asked if I'd seen his daughter. I told him I hadn't, because I didn't know who his daughter was, so it wasn't a lie. But then she thanked me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me who she is.

Can't really believe it, still don't in some ways, because she's the American Princess, Persephone Franklin, descended from King Benjamin. We started talking and can you believe it, she didn't know who I was! She didn't know about me being The Shield or Lord Longbottom or what happened at Hogwarts with the Sword of Gryffindor, she didn't know any of it. So I listened, and...well, she isn't very happy with her parents. They still act like it's 1776 and the Minister for Magic wants them to pay taxes on potion ingredients, and they complained the whole way over to London that they had to attend Dobby and Winky's wedding.

So I summoned up a little Gryffindor courage and asked her to dance. She's really pretty, Mum. She's got dark hair, brown eyes and her skin is a beautiful color that she says is because one of the kings a long time ago married an Indian princess. Native American, maybe that's the proper term. I'll have to ask Hermione, she'll know. But she said yes! We danced a lot after that and she cast a Notice Me Not charm on me because you know you can't cast one on yourself, never really takes for long. After dancing we took a walk outside and before I knew it the party was over and everyone was leaving. She kissed me, really kissed me, and then she left and that's when I realized that she only knows my first name, that's it.

[Long pause]

I guess I'll have to get the guest list and send her an owl. Maybe I'll invite her over for Ron and Luiza's wedding. But I don't know if she'll be able to come with her father hating Britain so much. Politics.

[Indistinct female voice]

Hannah?

[Hannah Abbot] Neville, there's someone out in the hall that wants to speak to you. Someone from someplace called America. Ring any bells?

[Neville] Merlin! Hannah, how'd you...

[HA] I'm The Heart, remember?

[NL] Thanks, Hannah. I really appreciate it. If there's anything...

[HA] Get out there, you pillock! Her security team will be here soon, go give her your private address so she can get past the Fidelius!

[NL] You really are a great girl, Han.

[HA] Oh shut up and go snog her, you big idiot. Gryffindor courage my arse.

-ooo-

Album Review, The Wrocking Wizard Magazine, 20 October 2001 Issue 1934322, page 23

"Servin' Cuz We Wanna" - Lord Dobby and the Tea Towel Two

The first in hopefully the last of the house elf hardcore rap genre, Lord Dobby and the house elves 'Aight and Thud Brudda update what is apparently traditional house elf music. To this reviewer the only thing worse than listening to this album again...scratch that. There's nothing worse than this album. Dragon Pox is better than this album. The only way I'd ever listen to this complete waste of time is if I was Imperiused.

Then again what do I know, it's only been at the top of the charts for the last six weeks. Apparently house elves are starved for music, since it's earned sixteen million Galleons. Lord Dobby must really be Lord Pretanoi's purse because he's making Galleons out of Thestral droppings.

Negative Stars

-ooo-

_Excerpt from International Witch, 20 October 2001 article "World's Most Eligible Wizards." Archivist Note: International Witch magazine is charmed to display in the reader's native language. Article in original form displays in Icelandic._

1. Harry Potter, Lord Pretanoi, Lord Baron Potter-Black.

Harry Potter needs no introduction to the wizarding world, but what witch wouldn't want an introduction to him! Wealthy, handsome, oozing magic and sporty as well. (The Chudley Cannons haven't been the same since he left.) Escaped the clutches of Harpy Ginevra Weasley, so he's officially back on the market.

Where You'll Find Him

Ruling Britain from Potter Manor, and from what we've heard it's quite the little shed even though our informants say its the most strongly hidden building you'll ever not find.

If You Do Find Him

Don't be a fangirl, act like you have a brain and for Merlin's sake don't ask to see that scar!

Your Chances

Slim to none. Word on the street is that he's been seen in many a 'conference' with Lady Hermione Granger. We expect an announcement any day now.

2. Neville Longbottom, Lord Longbottom, Lord Pretanoi's Shield

The girls from Hogwarts say they never saw this one coming, who knew he'd grow into a tall, rugged drink of butterbeer? Head of House Longbottom, play your cards right and you could be the one pruning magical plants with Neville (he's quite the gardener.) Steer clear of his ex-girlfriend, Hannah Abbot, Lady Durovernum, though. Even though they aren't picking out china patterns she's very protective.

Where You'll Find Him

Helping #1 rule Britain. Dancing quite well at royal functions. Outside tending the venomous tentacula.

If You Do Find Him

Believe it or not you'll be the one to start the conversation (and maybe more) because he's rather shy.

Your Chances

Not bad, actually. He's officially not seeing anyone although we've heard rumors from America about a certain princess, but an American Princess and a British Lord? We're not putting a Sickle down on that bet.

3. William Weasley, Duke Occidamus

British boys number 1, 2 and 3 on the list? Brush up on your English language skills, girls, or at least your French. Back on the market after a torrid affair and public breakup with fellow Gringotts employee Fleur Delacour, a Tri-Wizard Tournament champion, Bill is quite the catch. Don't let those scars turn you off, we witches know those are the sign of a man who's not afraid to fight for what's right.

Where You'll Find Him

Gringotts Bank or out in the field breaking curses on some horribly trapped ancient site.

If You Do Find Him

Be ready to drop everything at a moment's notice to take a portkey anywhere in the world for adventure!

Your Chances

Pretty good, as long as you don't bring up his ex-girlfriend or try to compare yourself to her. Have you seen her latest paparazzi shots? And remember girls, his mum's quite the cook so you'd better brush up on your household spells!


	5. Archive Three

Chapter 5: Archive 3

_Though the first one hundred days of Lord Pretanoi's reign instituted a paradigm shift regarding magical governance and ushered in a time of weddings and strengthened ties to the magical governments of foreign countries, not all changes were for the positive. One of the most publicized and strangest documented events regarded Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family and noted antagonist of Harry Potter whilst at Hogwarts, was the unfortunate soul who came to represent the failings of the previous attitudes towards magic and noble houses in regards to genetics._

_Presented in full for the first time below is the Coroner's report._

-ooo-

Ministry of Magic, Department of Incarceration and Corrections, Azkaban. Coroner's Report, 30 October 2001. Coroner Alastair Hrunta, chief medical officer.

Subject: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Background

Draco Malfoy was taken into Auror custody after sentencing at the Ministry of Magic for the attack on Lord Pretanoi's person. After regrowth of the nose and reattachment of a hand the Prisoner exhibited depressive tendencies and presented as a possible suicide risk, necessitating the administration of the normal course of potions. Two days after first administration of potion course the prisoner began shrieking uncontrollably and was unable to be calmed by spell or potion and was taken to the Infirmary wing.

Subsequent blood tests indicated the potion course was not effective due to an interaction with an undisclosed potion dependency. Prisoner was placed in a potion induced coma to minimize pain and suffering while potion experts were consulted regarding blood test samples.

During the three days of the coma patient experienced a severe physical transformation. Ridges began forming on the Prisoner's back in the shoulder blade area, becoming more pronounced until they formed into three meter long wings similar to bat wings. The Prisoner's skin became almost translucent, hair began to grow at an accelerated rate and the Prisoner's already white-blonde hair became silver. Pupils were permanently dilated. Case notes were sent to St. Mungo's for consultation, resulting in further consultation with Gringotts as the research staff at the financial institution are the foremost experts on blood magic.

Results indicated that the prisoner is not the biological progeny of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa (Black) Malfoy. Blood samples indicated that the biological father is a hybrid of Veela and Centaur origin. Recorded progeny of Veela and Centaur parents has been proven to result in a highly unstable outcome and was banned by the Accords of Pliany in 1450. All recorded surviving outcomes of such a union were shown to exhibit highly aggressive tendencies, extreme narcissism and did not survive past age 15.

Upon interrogation by the Aurors, Narcissa Malfoy confessed that the Prisoner was not the biological son of Lucius Malfoy but the son of a man only known as Francois, a French petty thief previously in the employ of Voldemort and a known Death Eater. As indicated by the blood contract investigation carried out by Gringotts it was proven that the Prisoner was not related to the Malfoy line. The father, Francois, is deceased which renders potion diagnostics impossible. Mrs. Malfoy further confirmed that the prisoner began exhibiting tendencies such as those manifesting at an early age and Potion Master Severus Snape (deceased) was contracted to produce a potion that would inhibit the transformation. The potion was given to the prisoner three times per year as a 'strengthening potion.'

A confluence of events led to the Prisoner's fatal condition; Potion Master Snape died at the Battle of Hogwarts, ceasing the production of the potion. No information regarding the composition of the potion and it's production were ever recorded. All quantities of the potion stockpiled prior to Potion Master Snape's death were exhausted. The prisoner's incarceration limited further ingestion of the potion, even if supplies remain, as all prisoner potions must be approved by the Department.

The potions to induce coma were no longer effective on 28 October. Prisoner awoke in severe pain, was unable to speak and several Incarcerous spells were required to restrain the prisoner from flying out of the medical wing. Physical changes were manifested fully prior to the prisoner's decease; wings became fully formed, over five meters long when extended. Fingers were also extended terminating in claws. Ears were extended into points at the top of the cartilage. Teeth were lengthened into sharp points reminiscent of Goblin dental physiology. A tail formed at the base of the buttocks extending two meters and terminated in several spikes which tested positive for an unknown poison. Genitals atrophied and disappeared.

A full autopsy is not possible as the Prisoner, whilst in custody, exploded. All body parts larger than 20cm have been encased in Perma-Statis containers for further study.

-ooo-

From the Diary of Lady Hermione Granger, 31 October/1 November 2001

Dear Diary,

As I start tonight's entry it is almost midnight, so by the time this is finished I am positive the calendar will have turned to November. Tonight was one of the best nights of my life as I was able to not only tell my parents about being engaged to Harry but also his parents. It was an amazing piece of deep magic done by Hannah and certainly a surprise. Well, to me and my parents; apparently Harry, his parents and Hannah had already experienced something before. I also found out something after dinner from Hannah that explains a problem that I have been trying to figure out for quite some time, but I'll tell you about that later.

It was quite the dinner, that is for certain. We met my parents in what Harry call his 'house house' or what the house elves call the private quarters. It is a part of the house that is closed off from the official, or more working parts of the house, and it is very comfortable if a bit stuffy. Apparently one of the Potters decided the décor should resemble an old men's club with leather chairs and quite a bit of dark wood. The dining room, however, was very intimate as the table was set very simply but with a charming elegance.

Mum and Dad were right on time, which is to say they were fifteen minutes early, just as I assured Harry they would. When Harry walked in with Hannah, though, to say I was confused would be a definite understatement. Then Hannah said something to Harry and a few moments later Lily and James Potter materialized! That in and of itself was beyond anything I have ever read regarding spirits from beyond, but then, when Mrs. Potter touched me, and it didn't feel like Nearly Headless Nick? It was all I could do to not ask them all manner of questions but Mr. Potter smiled and made a comment that I didn't hear but made Harry laugh, so I took a good look at the two Potter men and decided that even though it was obvious where Harry got his good looks I was definitely getting the better looking man. And the fact that Harry is living, obviously.

Dobby and Winky insisted on serving us even though with Dobby's seat on the Noble Council there is positively no reason he had to serve us; the only reason, of course, was his love for Harry. I almost lost my breath when Winky put my appetizer on the table as she was wearing one of those little elf hats that I knitted all those years ago at Hogwarts! Dobby had taken them all, but she thought it would honor me.

Once the appetizers had been served (a very healthy salad) Harry made the announcement. I expected Mum and Dad to be shocked but they simply smiled and told us how happy they were for us. The Potters were similarly nonplussed. Apparently what was such a surprise to me, how my feelings had changed for Harry, was decidedly not a surprise for my Mum and Dad. Seeing my surprise Mum and Dad then proceeded to embarrass me by saying how they always thought that I would at least date Harry based on how often he was a topic of conversation in the house during summers.

Oh Diary, it was one of the most magical dinners in my life, for so many reasons. We simply enjoyed our meal (well, the living people) and enjoyed being together and celebrating our happy news. Hannah sat over in the corner with her own little meal and tried not to invade our privacy but I saw her with wipe away tears at least once.

Harry's parents couldn't stay very long, and when they disappeared it was quite touching. Lily said to me that she trusted me to take care of Harry when he was stubborn and I agreed, especially since she said I've been doing a wonderful job so far. And then they were gone. Mum and Dad left not long after, but before she could leave I stopped Hannah as I had quite a few questions. Harry offered to leave but I wouldn't let him; instead we all sat and had a cup of tea.

Diary, I have looked over my last few entries, especially the entries since I became Lady Granger and I am completely embarrassed. I have turned into a complete little girly twit! Its like my brain was replaced by Lavender Brown's brain when she was dating Ron. Since I could trace the 'change' from the day I became Lady Granger I scoured the Potter Manor library but came up empty. I asked Kreekle if he had any idea about why I would be so emotional and a shrieking violet and he simply smiled that inscrutable goblin smile of his and told me to ask Hannah. Sneaky goblin, I knew that he understood but didn't want to tell me.

One conversation with Hannah later and it was obvious even to me. She had me examine the evidence; Ron's astounding fertility (thank Merlin I missed THAT), Neville's increased magical abilities and her increased magical abilities all manifested after being named to the noble council. I wasn't seeing the connection, as I've been able to perform my duties at an excellent level although I could do a bit more on the legislation...that's not the point. Hannah asked me if I'd had any vivid dreams lately, and I admitted that I had. I'm not telling her what it was, though, Diary, but I'll tell you.

Harry and I were in France, with my parents, over the summer. I believe it was between sixth and seventh year, and Harry and I were dating. We went to the beach with my parents and Mum and I wore scandalously small bikini bottoms and went _topless_. _Not only was I topless in front of Harry in public but I was topless in front of my Dad! And Mum was topless in front of Harry! _I would never do that in a million years! And then my parents let Harry and I sleep together in the same hotel room. What parent in their right mind would allow that? My Mum would have a complete fit, and Dad? Daddy would be apoplectic.

Now I didn't tell Hannah that dream but why would I have that dream? And why would I act like such a...a...a giggling little twit in my diary entries? Hannah answered it, and while it makes sense I know I'll NEVER tell Ron. Apparently I've been in love with Harry for years and years but repressed it, and being around Hannah as The Heart of the Noble Council it was just too much to stay hidden. It isn't a false love, it's real love, it's true love, and I think if I am honest with myself I've always known but was afraid to say anything. He's Harry, he's my best friend and I did not want to lose that. Yes, of course he's Harry Potter, blah blah blah all those titles and such, he's the one that is sent women's knickers in the mail (and some from women older than Molly Weasley!) but he's just my Harry.

Yes, my Harry. From this day on he'll be many things but first and foremost he'll be my Harry. Oh, and Hannah was so thoughtful. She said that she told Harry that dinner had to be tonight because of 'moon phases and her magic' but she winked at me when she said that; I know she wanted Halloween to be a good memory for Harry. Instead of the night he lost his parents it will be the night we told our parents we're getting married.

It is after midnight, Diary, and I must go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow as I have to craft our engagement announcement. There must be examples of announcements that I can use to pattern ours from; perhaps I'll look at what the Prince of Wales did for his announcement and cross-check that with any magical announcements from noble houses and...oh Diary. I did it again, didn't I? At least this time I didn't shriek and faint.

Until next time,

Hermione Jean Granger, soon to be Potter. Or maybe Harry will want to be Potter-Granger?

[Knocking]

Who could that be? Who is it? Oh. Harry. Come in.

_Finite_

-ooo-

_Personal Pensieve Memory 2 November 2001. The Strangled Snake and Throttled Chicken pub, Kent._

"Wotcher, Ginny." Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley walked over to the bar, picked a barstool off of the floor and sat it upright and then sat down next to Ginny Weasley. "Rough night?"

"Don't start, Tonks. I'm not in the mood." Ginny laid her head on the bar, ignoring the puddle of firewhiskey that soaked her hair. "Go 'way."

"Can't do that, sister o' mine. You're in a spot of bother. Just be glad they Flooed me instead of the Aurors. So, wanna tell me what happened?"

"No." Ginny covered her head with an arm. "Don't wanna."

"Come on. At least put on some clothes or a robe. What would your mum think?"

"Mum can sod off. 'Oh Ginny, you and Harry are so cute together. You're so good for each other.' She can f..."

"Whoa there, Chaser-girl. I think you'd better tell me what happened. So how'd you end up here in Kent, naked as the day you were born, three sheets to the wind and about to be arrested before I got here? Bet that's a corker. Try me out. First though, take this, for me." Tonks took off her Phoenix Guard robe and draped it over Ginny's freckled form. "Start at the beginning."

"It st, started out ok, really. Had a good morning an' went to practice an' then it started. 'Oi Weasley you see the announcement in the paper, your ex, the ruler of Britain's getting married to that Granger girl?' That was the tame stuff. Those Harpies are real..."

"Yeah, girls can be real pains in the arse." Tonks nodded. "So they took the piss because Harry an' Hermione. Why'd you care? You chucked him."

"But Tonks!" Ginny sat up and the robe half-fell off a shoulder. "If itwuz annnybody else I'd be fine. I always knew she hadda thing for him but she wuz with Ron and they were just 'brother and sister.' Bollocks."

"So let me get this straight." Tonks straighted the robe, covering Ginny's shoulder. "You don't want Harry and you'd be happy for him except he's with Hermione. No, wait...you don't want him AND you don't want anyone else to have 'im either. How'd I do?"

"You're a real bitch." Ginny tried to take a swing but Tonks stopped her hand before it could connect.

"Ok, here's what's gonna happen." Tonks pushed Ginny's hand down to her side. "We're going to go to the Big Burrow and your mum's gonna handle your mess because even though I'm your sister-in-law the last thing my husband wants to see is his darling little sister drunk, naked and trying to punch his wife. Why are you naked, anyway?"

"Don't 'member."

"I do." The bartender walked over and handed Tonks a piece of parchment. "That's for the damage. This one started mouthing off about how she chucked Lord Pretanoi and she was better looking than Lady Granger. One of the lads asked her to prove it and she started pulling every stitch of clothing off. Ran all the women outta the bar and it was all me an' the bouncer could do to keep the blokes from doing summin' she'd regret in the morning. I'd a called the Aurors but I knew who she was. Didn't wanna get it in the papers, bad for business. I don't run that kind of establishment. Family place, here."

Tonks looked around and saw pictures of half-naked witches on the wall. "Yep, really family place. Ok. I'll take the bill to Lord Dobby and I'm sure Lord Pretanoi will thank you. Ya did good to call us first, appreciate it. Come on, Ginny. Can't wait to hear what Molly has to say about this."

-ooo-

_Department of Mysteries Report, 12 November 2001. Mark Ambrose, reporting officer_

Examined subjects per information relayed by source at Potter Manor. Male is in good health despite permanent werewolf attack wounds, female in perfect health. Magical core levels normal for both subjects.

Male subject William Arthur Weasley, Duke Occidamus (b. 29 November 1970) encountered Hannah Madeline Abbot, Lady Durovernum (b. 19 April 1980) at the Weasley family property entitled Big Burrow by the Lord Arthur Weasley and Lady Molly Weasley in regard to the Ginevra Molly Weasley, Duchess Occidamus' recent incident at a bar of ill-repute in Kent. Duchess Occidamus was distressed regarding the recent engagement of Lord Pretanoi and Lady Granger and Lady Durovernum was dispatched to discuss possible Mind Healer therapy at St. Dent-Head''s Rehabilitation Centre in lieu of formal charges. Duke Occidamus was present at the request of his family as he and Duchess Occidamus have a close relationship.

After Duke Occidamus and Lady Durovernum were in close contact the soul-bond was manifested by a co-mingling of magic and souls which manifested itself by surrounding both participants with a bright red glow which both participants described as being very warm. The soul-bond also generated an audible noise which was described by Lady Weasley as reminiscent of her twin sons' fireworks. All pottery and glassware in the immediate vicinity was shattered as a resultant side-effect.

After the soul-bond initiation both participants were incapacitated and immediately brought to St. Mungo's where they were examined for what was initially listed as an unknown incident. Duke Occidamus and Lady Durovernum were examined in separate rooms and their vital signs displayed signs of distress until the Healers contacted the Department of Mysteries for consultation. After consulting the charts the Duke and Lady were placed in the same room which resulted in a noticeable improvement of their vital signs.

Once the Lady and the Duke regained consciousness it was obvious that they had manifested a soul-bond, the first such recorded soul-bond since Delores Umbridge (deceased) and Harold Mortimer of Slough. [See the Umbridge file for details on difficulties between soul-bonds between a witch and a Muggle gigolo. As both the Lady and the Duke are magical the Umbridge Difficulties are not relevant.]

Placing the Lady in the Duke's bed immediately brought their vitals up to normal range but resulted in the fainting of Lady Molly Weasley. The Lady was treated with a mild Ennervate spell and was taken into the adjoining room for recovery. As the Lady and the Duke recovered Lord Pretanoi and the rest of the Noble Council (Lord Longbottom was absent) arrived on scene and were apprised of the situation, causing surprise and some remarks concerning size and shape of certain body parts of the Lady Durovernum by Viscount Ron Weasley that were called into question by Lady Hermione Granger as being in poor taste.

Proscribed treatment of the soul-bond is for seclusion of the pair to finalize their bond over a two week period. Lord Dobby suggested to Lord Pretanoi that he extend the use of the hidden island property of Atlantis to the couple for their treatment. .Lord Pretanoi quickly approved and arrangements were conducted between St. Mungo's, the Department of Mysteries and Lord Pretanoi's Phoenix Guards for the transport of Duke Weasley and Lady Durovernum. When the Healer re-entered the room to inform the patients of the treatment plan it was apparent that the Duke and the Lady had already started their bonding process. An hour later once the silencing spells had ceased they were transported to Atlantis for their two week bonding.

Lord Pretanoi and Lord Weasley have given permission for the Department of Mysteries to review the soul-bond with a series of examinations for the next six months.

-ooo-

Interview with Professor Snickfang, Gringotts Historian and Professor of Non-Wizarding History, Hogwarts. Taken from _Unpublished Excerpts of A History of Magical Post-War Britain_, Chelsey Saxet author. Professor Snickfang was interviewed by the author. Reprinted with permission by Red Hippogriff Publishing, London, 2150.

Chelsey Saxet: Professor, with your knowledge of the Noble Council I'd like you to refute a rumor.

Professor Snickfang: There are many about Lord Potter-Black and the Noble Council, but I will tell you what I know.

CS: Rumors have always surrounded Lord Potter-Black about his being an animagus. His father and his stepfather are on record as being a stag and a big black dog, respectively. Can you dispel that rumor once and for all?

PS: Well...I am afraid I can't. You see, my dear, he was an animagus.

CS: Bloody hell! I don't believe it.

PS: Oh yes, he and the entire Noble Council, with the exception of Lord Dobby, could complete the animagus transformation.

CS: Was he a stag, like his father? Was Lady Potter-Black a doe, like his mum?

PS: I'm afraid not. You see, with their extremely powerful magical cores...

CS: Magical cores? I don't understand.

PS: Yes, one of the most mysterious aspects of magic. The Department of Mysteries is very involved with magical cores. I have one, Goblin appropriate of course, and you have one, my dear. Think of them as large vessels that hold water. A small glass would provide magic but need to be replenished with rest. A larger glass would enable the caster to utilize more and stronger spells, but eventually would require replenishment as well. The Noble Council, though, well, the King Above the Sea's magic changed each member of the Noble Council's magical core.

CS: So how much water did their cores hold?

PS: It varied from member to member. The smallest was Lord Dobby's, although he made up for the small size by his innate house elf magic which is still not understood to this day. Then, in order, Lady Durovernum, Lord Longbottom, Lady Granger, before she became Lady Pretanoi, was next, followed by Viscount Weasley and then finally Lord Potter-Black. Viscount Weasley and Lord Potter-Black's cores were special, though, as the the moment their magical cores seemed exhausted they would refill almost instantaneously. Part of the magic from the time when the Lord Pretanoi and The Sword were required to do battle. Made them fearsome wizards, I can tell you, if the historical accounts of their predecessors are any indication.

CS: Amazing. But back to the animagus transformations, you mentioned something about their cores affected that.

PS: Yes. An animal in small stature would not be able to withstand the amount of magic in their cores, so nature compensated. Each of them that attempted the animagus transformation turned into a blue whale.

CS: A blue whale?

PS: Yes, a blue whale. No other animal on earth contained the amount of body mass sufficient to safely house their magical cores. When they completed their transformations can you imagine the scene? All those blue whales suddenly appearing on dry land? Thank Merlin Lord Dobby and Lady Winky were present to return them to their rightful shapes. I don't believe they ever attempted the transformation again except there is a story that Lord Longbottom used the transformation to hide from his future father-in-law, the King of America.

CS: That's before Lord Longbottom became the King of America, isn't it?

PS: Yes, if the stories are to be believed. Oh, and I have heard that Viscount Weasley did complete the animagus transformation once and destroyed several Muggle boats that were trying to kill whales for some reason.

CS: Why would Muggles want to do that?

PS: Muggles are very strange beings, my dear.


	6. Archive Four

Chapter 6: Archive Four

_The contents of Potter Manor, as well as the items that Lord Baron Potter-Black Harry Potter, Lord Pretanoi, received from his multiple inheritances is the stuff of legends. Some, more disreputable authors ascribe all manner of legendary items from King Arthur's sword Excalibur to the lost library of Alexandria to the contents of the Gringotts vaults, not to mention the contents of Potter Manor. This is simply not true. While House Pretanoi and its attendant houses do retain ownership of many illustrious objects, the Pretanoi Museum in Godric's Hollow displays the majority of those items. The crown jewels, scepter and Noble Council seals are fiercely guarded and kept in an undisclosed location after the theft of Lord Baron Potter-Black's private racing broom by a Puddlemere supporters group on a bet. _

_In order to dissuade treasure hunters worldwide the following excerpt from the Phoenix Guard inventory of Potter Manor is now presented._

-ooo-

Phoenix Guard Inventory Report Commentary, Potter Manor Training Facility, 1 December, 2001. Chief Guard Ron Weasley.

After we took a look at everything we were really excited but things are, well, they're pretty much crap. First there was the dragonhide armor which disintegrated when we tried to put it on, and then there were the wand holsters. Cumbersome, the lot of them. Don't know how wizards used them back then because they do nothing but get in the way. I mean, really, it's much easier to grab your wand out of your robe in the usual manner. Tonks tried one on and gave it a go and after we reattached her arm we chucked the lot of them in the rubbish.

But the we were all excited when we found a trunk that looked ancient. As soon as we pulled it out of the shelves it turned into what looked like a Hogwarts school trunk. That was a nice bit of magic, so we called in Kreekle to see if he knew what it was. Definitely wasn't going to open it without knowing, even if I was sure there weren't any dark objects here at Potter Manor. After Kreekle examined it he said it was an object that was invented to provide an all-in-one training resource, and that got us really interested. The trunk works on the same principle as the wizarding tents, bigger on the inside, but the description he gave was way beyond that.

The interior of those trunks, according to legend, contained living quarters, a giant library of rare books, a potions lab, but even better an accelerated time training room! A wizard could go into the training room, work for what would be ages in there, but when they came out of the trunk it would be as if no time had passed. The possibilities were amazing; the Phoenix Guard could go in there, train for a year and then come out as if we'd just popped down to the local for a pint.

So then we opened the trunk and out came this bloke in crazy-looking armor with a wand and a halberd! He waved his wand around and started talking to us in a language that almost sounded like English but English from ages ago. We stood at ready, not knowing if this mental man was going to hex us, curse us or stick us with the pointy end of the halberd until Kreekle did a language spell. Turns out the mental soldier was speaking an ancient form of English and that he'd been born in the trunk! Story goes that his parents were two of one of the really old Lord Pretanoi's guards and had gone in for training but then got so wrapped up in the time vortex or whatever Kreekle called it that they ended up having a kid in there who they trained up to be the ultimate magical warrior!

After we calmed the man down, and found out his name was Geoffrey, we quickly realized that he wasn't just acting mental he really WAS mental. All that time alone in the trunk, training, with no human contact after his parents died made him nuttier than hippogriff droppings. And even when he did finally calm down enough that we could question him we found out the secret to getting out of the trunk was lost with his parents. When we told him that it was 2001 he completely went Christmas crackers and just sat down on the floor crying and muttering about how he'd failed his mission and rot like that.

We stuck the trunk back on the shelf and put a sign on it that said 'Do Not Open.' Kreekle took Geoffrey away to St. Mungo's. Also, I left orders that UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES to tell Hermione about the books. She'd get in there and never come back out and Harry'd kill us all.

Who the hell thought a time-shifting training trunk was a good idea? There's a reason the Time-Turners still left intact are regulated by the Ministry. You can't mess around with time like that, and the people who think you can? Those people are mental.

-ooo-

Excerpt from The Daily Prophet, 3 January 2002

**LORD PRETANOI REORGANIZES WIZANGAMOT, LIMITS INHERITED SEATS, INSTITUTES ELECTIONS**

Dennis Creevey, Political Correspondent

Lord Pretanoi conducted a press conference at the Ministry of Magic yesterday instituting massive changes to the Wizangamot. The number of inherited seats was drastically reduced, eliminating the seats that were held as proxy votes for Noble Houses that were no longer occupied. A new governmental body named the Body of Magic was instituted with seats granted to witches or wizards selected by a general election. The country was divided into districts and each district will be granted a seat on the Wizangamot.

Reaction was swift to the changes, as the former proxy holders immediately contested the concept, protesting the number of Muggleborn witches and wizards that would be directly involved in the governance of magical Britain. Minister for Magic Remus Lupin supported the idea, stating that Lord Pretanoi's plan would be more inclusive and bring Britain in line with the more progressive magical governments around the world.

Even with the changes instituted by Lord Pretanoi the order of rule will not be changed; all laws passed by the Wizangamot will still require approval by Lord Pretanoi.

Extended commentary can be found on the Editorial page. For the district organization map and election schedule see page 3B.

-ooo-

_While the announcement of Lord Pretanoi and Lady Granger's upcoming nuptials sent the wizarding world into a media frenzy the developments with Lord Longbottom and Princess Franklin of America soon stole the headlines. _

[Ed. Shouldn't this be in a different location in the archives?]

[A/N: Listen, you've already made me cut out all the details on Lord Pretanoi and Lady Granger's clothing, leave it.]

[Ed. Nobody is interested in that. You went on for approximately five pages talking about how Lord Pretanoi wore clothes that sounded like a Muggle emo band and Lady Granger's wardrobe changes would make even the most ardent fashion follower quite ill. And for the last time, there is no verifiable source that proves that Lord Pretanoi got some magical earring. Give it up.]

[A/N: OK, fine, but you also cut out the ENTIRE SECTION of how the Phoenix Guard trained, all the spells they learned from ancient grimoires, how they made their own wands out of obscure and creative cores, all the things that readers will want to know!]

[Ed. Seriously? You're still going on about that? Tell you what, I'll send you a copy of _Really Obscure Information about Lord Pretanoi._ It has been done about a hundred times. I'll give in to your demands about this section on Lord Longbottom in this archive even though it is completely out of sequence with the timeline if you give up on the fashion show/wand crap. Or do I need to sack you and bring in somebody else?]

[A/N: Fine. You win. This time.]

{Ed. Oh do shut up and get on with it.]

_The historical record shows that in one fell swoop Lord Longbottom not only decided the, oh whatever. This introduction is pants. Here's the details from Harry's private journal. _

**Private Journal of Harry Potter (titles, etc.) 24/25 December 2001**

It was supposed to just be a nice, regular Christmas Eve at Potter Manor. Well, as regular as can be expected with all the 'Lord Pretanoi' stuff, but the plan was for Hermione, her parents, Neville and his gran Augusta, Ron and Luiza, Dobby and Winky, Hannah and Bill (still can't get over that one), Arthur and Molly Weasley, Charlie and Tonks, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Percy and the girl he's dating, can't remember her name, oh yeah, Audrey, Fred Weasley and Katie Bell, George Weasley, Luna Lovegood and her father Xenophilius, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGongall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, Kreekle and his wife (didn't know he was married until the day before) and Ginny Weasley with her sobriety sponsor. Glad we've got the room at the Manor. Hannah said she had a surprise for me but I just figured it would be her trick of beaming in my parents like when Hermione and I announced our engagement.

We were all sitting around having a glass of house elf wine (really, really good) except for Ginny and her sponsor who were drinking hot chocolate when Hannah came over and asked me to remember one of the best Christmases that I'd had in the past. I thought of the one a few years back when Sirius was alive and then he was there! Sirius! He laughed loudly, that barking laugh of his, and slapped me on the back, making me almost drop my wine!

For the next hour or so everybody talked to Sirius and my parents, amazed at what Hannah could do as The Heart. At one point Sirius and Dad pulled me aside to ask me if I was ready for the honeymoon which made me look at Hermione and she realized what they were talking about and turned really red. It was a really good Christmas Eve party, as the house elf staff really outdid themselves, but then things all went to hell.

One of Neville's house elves came in looking really worried and told Neville that his 'special guest' was in his quarters which made Neville turn a little pale. He took the Floo over to his place and before we could figure out what was going on he was back with Persephone Franklin, the American princess.

Hermione was the first to figure out that something bad was going to happen, as she knows all the ins and outs of the political stuff with America. When there wasn't a Lord Pretanoi America pretty much just ignored Britain, well, magical Britain, but since I was made Lord Pretanoi they'd been really mouthy. I met the King at Winky and Dobby's wedding and he was a real arse. So the fact that his daughter was over here, in my house, on Christmas Eve, and the fact that Neville's house elf called her his 'special visitor?' I may not be as smart as Hermione but even I could figure it out, the King was going to go mental.

About two minutes after Neville and the princess were at the manor a giant bald eagle almost broke a window trying to get in; Dobby let him in and the eagle flew right over to Neville and stuck out his leg with an official looking scroll. After Neville opened it up the scroll began reading in the King's voice.

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, YOU HAVE OFFENDED ME AND AMERICA FOR THE LAST TIME. I HAVE ORDERED YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN SO YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE. I, BILLY JOE BOB FRANKLIN, KING OF AMERICA, CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL. YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF FOR THE LAST TIME, BOY, TIME TO END THIS! PICK A SECOND, TOUCH YOUR WAND TO THE EAGLE'S BEAK AND YOU WILL BE TRANSPORTED TO OUR DUEL. YOU DON'T SHOW UP AND I'M ATTACKING BRITAIN. DRINK YOUR TEA AND EAT YOUR CRUMPETS AND GET YOUR SORRY TUCKUS OVER HERE, I'M NOT WAITING ALL NIGHT. AND YOU'D BETTER BRING PERSEPHONE WITH YOU OR I'LL GET MY SQUIB COUSIN IN D.C. TO CARPET BOMB YOUR ASS.

Well, that made everyone go crazy. Neville's gran told him that his bits would get him in trouble eventually but he ignored her. Surprisingly he picked Ron to be his second, but it made sense since Ron's The Sword. I wasn't about to let Neville and Ron go over there so I told him that I was going, too. Then everybody said they were going, and everybody agreed. We all held hands before Neville tapped his wand on the eagle and before Hermione's complaint that turning living things into portkeys was forbidden by the International Wizarding Committee had ended Neville touched his wand on the eagle and we were gone.

When we showed up it really freaked out the King because he didn't expect so many people.

What? Yes, Hermione, I'm writing in my journal. No, I won't be long. That sounds wonderful; I'll finish up as soon as I can. Kreekle said I had to get it down in case I need to testify in front of the confederation of wizards or whatever it's called. I know it has a title, I just can't be arsed to look it up. Ten minutes, honest.

Ok, where was I? Oh yeah, we'd just arrived in what looked like a Quidditch stadium and there were a lot of the king's guards there along with some Muggle guards carrying guns. Americans and guns, I don't understand it. So after the shock wore off Neville walked forward holding Persephone's hand and formally accepted the King's challenge. An American goblin walked forward with a document and Kreekle went up there from our side and they negotiated for a few moments before both of them nodded. The American goblin took the parchment and the King signed it and then Kreekle took it to Neville and he signed it. Hermione about popped out of her skin since Neville signed something that she hadn't reviewed but I told her Kreekle wouldn't let Neville sign anything bad.

Then both Neville and the King stripped down until both of them were in their underwear and the only thing they had were their wands. The King had a pretty good pot belly and Neville looked really fit in comparison, not to mention the fact that he's younger, but I learned a long time ago not to judge a wizard by his appearance. The American goblin stood in-between Neville and the King and announced that the two had agreed to fight to the death. Molly Weasley passed out after hearing that but Neville's gran told him to aim for the plums. Hannah went up and pulled Persephone back to our side and she was a mess, crying and pleading for her father to stop the duel.

Well then the American goblin made a flash and it started. At first Neville looked to be winning, as he easily dodged the King's spells, but after watching Neville a while the King changed tactics and started firing off spells that I've never heard of in my life. Thank Merlin Neville is The Shield because he easily blocked the King's spells and that just made the King even madder. He fired off spell after spell but nothing could get through Neville's shield. It went on like that for quite a while until the King, fed up with getting nowhere with magic, summoned one of the Muggle guard's guns. Everybody freaked out as bullets went everywhere. Neville's shield started buckling, and some of the bullets started to go through it, but really slowly, like they were in mud. Persephone was crying and yelling at the same time and Hermione about squeezed my hand off and wanted me to do something but I couldn't. I couldn't take a step towards Neville if I wanted to; probably one of the magical limitations of the duel.

After one of the bullets went far enough through Neville's shield and nicked his boxers he got a weird look on his face, a look that I never thought I'd see from Neville, and he reached back and pulled THE FREAKING SWORD OF GRYFFINDOR OUT OF HIS UNDERWEAR! That surprised everyone, especially the King, and before the King could react Neville sliced the King in two, right from his head down to his plums, even the Muggle gun was in two pieces! That broke the duel containment spell and everybody went forward from our side to surround Neville. Persephone jumped into his arms and gave him a giant kiss.

Once we got everyone calmed down the American goblin walked over to Neville and made him kneel down. There, in front of everyone, Neville Longbottom, The Shield, Neville, the bloke who kept losing his toad, Neville was crowned the King of America in his underwear. Apparently the Americans don't have a whole succession thing like Britain does, because over here Persephone would be the Queen and Neville would be the consort or whatever, but Americans always have to do things differently.

What? Yes, Hermione, I know we have to go back to America for a wedding tomorrow. I'm almost done.

So everybody is going over to America tomorrow so we can have the official wedding of Neville and Persephone. Happy Christmas for sure. George said he should have done the ceremony in his underwear but nobody really listens to George. Oh, and Ron is having the Sword of Gryffindor triple-cleaned by the goblin armorer tonight before wearing it again at the wedding.

What? Ok, I'm done.

[footsteps]

[Harry Potter] Ok, I'm done now. [rustling fabric noises] Can't believe Neville. I mean, did you ever expect that? The underwear bit was brilliant!

[Hermione Granger] No, Harry. Not in a million years. But do you know what that means, his wedding tomorrow, not to mention Ron's?

[Harry Potter] No clue, love.

[Hermione Granger] You're Lord Pretanoi. Ron and Neville are The Sword and The Shield. They'll always be subordinate to Lord Pretanoi. Don't you see?

[Harry Potter] This feels like when you tried to explain Arithmancy to me, 'Mione. Come on, I'm tired, it's been the most mental Christmas Eve ever. What's it mean?

[Hermione Granger] It means, Harry, that even though Neville and Ron will be kings of America and Brazil they'll still have to answer to you. [Kissing noise] You'll not only be the ruler of Britain, Harry, you'll be the ruler of America and Brazil. Sort of. [Kissing noise] You're going to rule the world, you know, if this keeps up.

[Harry Potter] Oh bloody hell. Well I don't want to think about it. [Kissing noise] Hey, it's after midnight. Happy Christmas, Hermione. Want your present?

[Hermione Granger] Happy Christmas, Harry. I do want my present, but shouldn't we wait for everyone else? My parents will be over…oh sod it. Yes, I want my present.

[Harry Potter] Good. [Kissing noises. Fabric rustling noises.]

[Hermione Granger] Harry, what's that scratching noise? [Fabric rustling noise] Harry! You left the dictaquill spell going!

[Harry Potter] CRAP! FINITE!

-ooo-

Interview with Professor Snickfang, Gringotts Historian and Professor of Non-Wizarding History, Hogwarts. Taken from _Unpublished Excerpts of A History of Magical Post-War Britain_, Chelsey Saxet author. Professor Snickfang was interviewed by the author. Reprinted with permission by Red Hippogriff Publishing, London, 2150.

Chelsey Saxet: Professor, one thing has troubled historians since the beginning of Lord Potter-Black's reign, the utter lack of any material that could be classified as remotely romantic between Lord-Potter Black and Lady…

Professor Snickfang: My dear, why don't you just call them by their given names and we'll call it good. This utter deference and reliance on titles, while appropriate, just gets confusing and will even further as you'll see in a moment. Ask your question.

CS: Thank you, it was getting to be rather a bother. Back to the question; with the access we now have to the archives and source material that has never been published, why do we not see anything that depicts the romance of Hermione and Harry? The diary entries we've read have given for Hermione have been, well, wildly uneven.

PS: Somewhat out of character for her? Perhaps. As for the dearth of material I'm afraid that's due to Hermione and Harry's youngest daughter.

CS: Princess Rose of Constantinople?

PS: The very same. It happened when her older brother and sisters were tired of dealing with the legacy of their parents. Can you imagine how hard it would be to live up to those two? Now, put yourself in her place. She was a sixth year at Hogwarts, a Ravenclaw prefect. Goblin House was winning the House Points contest due to an unfortunate loss of points and detention earned by Rose for a tripping jinx on a girl from Pretanoi House. Rose had a difficult time being the only one of her siblings not placed in Pretanoi house, but then again, she is the most like her mum. With her father's talent for trouble, I'm afraid. She was always a wonderful student in my class, attentive, excellent in a debate, always prepared…

CS: Professor, while…

PS: Oh forgive me, my dear. Now, the tripping jinx, detention and loss of house points are a matter of record, you can see them in the Headmaster's office. But what was not recorded was the reason Rose cast the tripping jinx. [Pause] Have you ever heard of a book entitled I Want to Know What Love Is: The Royal Romance of Harry and Hermione?

CS: No, and I think I would have. How can I get a copy?

PS: I'm afraid you can't, my dear. There was a certain spell that makes it impossible. And yes, I can see your surprise. Goblins and house elves aren't affected, but as you know the loyalty we have for House Pretanoi is…

CS: Very well documented. So there's a spell about a book called…wait. What's that book's name?

PS: [Laugh] Oh there wasn't a book, never mind, forgive this old goblin's memory. As for why you don't know about the romance it was due to a spell that Rose Potter-Black-Granger, in a fit of brilliance and a youthful lack of foresight, cast on her parents' story. The spell was conducted at the top of the Astronomy tower one night and involved several marginally acceptable ingredients. After she was finished with her spell she went straight to her bed as it was not only late but the spell, a variation of a summoning and a banishing spell combined, took quite a lot of her magical resources. The next day a reporter went to write about the great romance of our time and simply couldn't. Instead he wrote about a rather troublesome boggart infestation in Luton.

CS: So that story is lost forever?

PS: No, it is not lost, simply private. Only members of the family, and those to whom it is told directly, have that knowledge.

CS: Bugger. There goes my best-seller.

-ooo-

Dictaquill Minutes, Noble Council meeting with Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic. 11 January 2002. Mysterion Prime Katy Wrachda presiding.

[Katy Wrachda] Lord Pretanoi, lords and ladies of the Noble Council, gentlegoblins, thank you for attending this meeting today. I am Katy Wrachda, Mysterion Prime. My job is to research any and all aspects of unforeseen phenomena, events relating to noble houses, amongst other things. I know your time is limited and the Department of Mysteries thanks you for your attendance.

[Harry Potter, Lord Pretanoi, Lord-Baron Potter-Black, Scion of America] You're welcome. So, what'd the Department of Mysteries find this time? Another prophecy? Please tell me it isn't another prophecy.

[Katy Wrachda] No, my lord, it isn't another prophecy about you.

[Harry Potter, titles] Thank Merlin and please, just call me Harry. And use everyone else's given names. The whole title bit is driving me mental.

[Katy Wrachda] As you wish, my lord. Sorry, as you wish, Harry. Since your ascension as Lord Pretanoi we have been scouring the archives for any documentation that concerns you and the Noble Council. One of the researchers found an ancient parchment scroll that requires your immediate attention.

[Parchment laid on table and unrolled]

My lord, this parchment is an old law regarding marriage and the Noble Council.

[Ron Weasley] Well I think we've got that covered these days. Me and Luiza, Harry an' Hermione, Neville already married Persephone and is the King of America, Dobby and Winky are married, Hannah and Bill…don't worry, Hannah, if he doesn't ask you I'll eat my Chudley Cannons pennant. So you see, Katy, is it? So you see, Katy, we've got this marriage bit covered.

[Katy Wrachda] I'm afraid not, Mr. Weasley. The marriage law was enacted at almost the beginning of the Noble Council. The law states that for each and every Noble House invested in the Lord Pretanoi a bride must be taken to ensure that house's continuance. The law requires you to have a bride for the Royal house Pretanoi, House Potter and House Black.

[Hermione Granger] Oh no. Harry?

[Hannah Abbot] Oh my.

[Ron Weasley] Bloody hell.

[Harry Potter] What?

[Dobby] Zoinks!

[Neville Longbottom] [laughter]

[Kreekle] Most unfortunate.

[Katy Wrachda] The Department of Mysteries has taken the liberty of preparing a list of eligible witches that could fulfill the duties of the lesser wives, specifically in regards to propagation.

[Hermione Granger] Harry Potter, if you think for one moment…

[Harry Potter] Calm down, Hermione, calm down. Kreekle, as Lord Pretanoi I can change laws, right?

[Kreekle] Yes, milord, you can immediately change laws regarding the Noble Houses. All other changes must go through both houses of the Wizangamot before being modified. As this would fall under a law affecting only House Pretanoi you can change the law without penalty.

[Harry Potter] Good. Ok, Katy, I'm going to be Lord Pretanoi and change that law. I only have to marry one woman. That work, Hermione?

[Katy Wrachda] Almost. I'm afraid the magic is binding regarding the continuance of the houses.

[Harry Potter] Well I'm not marrying anyone else besides Hermione.

[Ron Weasley] Good.

[Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, simultaneously] Ron?

[Ron Weasley] You two have put up with enough crap from the wizarding world.

[Hermione Granger] Ronald, thank you.

[Ron Weasley] Plus you'll be godparents to the sprog. Can you imagine trying to tell them why Harry has a bunch of wives?

[Kreekle] Ms. Wrachda, may I see the parchment, please?

[Katy Wrachda] Certainly.

[Several minutes go by in silence while Kreekle examines the parchment]

[Kreekle] I believe I have a solution. With your permission, Lady Granger?

[Hermione Granger] My permission? Of course.

[Kreekle] Thank you. The main language of the document concerns progeny to assume the mantle of each Noble House, magically binding language to Lord Pretanoi, but that is the key. If the Lord and Lady Pretanoi were to produce heirs for each house then the law would be satisfied. You must remember, back when this document was drafted marriages and children were political tools. In these modern times the public would look unfavorably on you, Harry, if you married more than one woman.

[Hermione Granger] So four children, then?

[Kreekle] Yes, milady.

[Hermione Granger] I like that option much better. Mysterion Wrachda, do you have any records on the previous Lord Pretanoi's who married multiple wives?

[Katy Wrachda] Yes, we do. We were prepared for a much longer meeting regarding this topic as we did not foresee the conclusion we've agreed to today. [The Book of Pretanoi is produced.] The last Lord Pretanoi was the heir of six Noble Houses. Besides the Lady Pretanoi he married six witches, producing progeny from three. The Lady Pretanoi was not, shall we say, amused with the law and proceeded to do horrible things to the other wives. There was a large battle within Lord and Lady Pretanoi's bedchamber which resulted in three deaths and the subsequent end of line of three Noble Houses. It did not help that the Lady Pretanoi was also The Shield for the Noble Council. Record states…

[Hannah Abbott] Spare us, please. So you're saying that it didn't end well, right?

[Katy Wrachda] That is correct.

[Hannah Abbott] And even though it ended up with the deaths of three witches you wanted Harry to go through with the whole marriage thing with four wives?

[Katy Wrachda] That is also correct.

[Harry Potter] Enough I'm changing this law so there only has to be a designated heir for each noble house. There. Done.

[Kreekle] I'm afraid not, milord. You have to say the activation words.

[Harry Potter] Really? It sounds so stupid. Can I change them, the activation words? I hate saying it.

[Kreekle] if you wish do to so we can make an amendment to the laws, but for this time you have to say it or the law will stay as it is written, requiring you to marry and…

[Hermione Granger] Harry. Just say it. Honestly, it isn't that bad.

[Harry Potter] Fine. Whatever. I, Harry Potter, Lord Baron Potter-Black, Lord Pretanoi, do now…

[Neville Longbottom] You forgot Scion of America.

[Harry Potter] Bloody hell, like I need another title. Fine. Scion of America. Anything else? Ron?

[Ron Weasley] Not yet. But you'll be High Emperor or summing like that.

[Harry Potter] Merlin. Ok, blah blah blah titles and so on hereby do change the marriage law about Lord Pretanoi so that each Noble House will have a designated heir and that heir will be the ruler and head of house for that House and the heir is not required to be from a different mother. [Large sigh] So mote it be.

[The record shows that the Book of Pretanoi glowed blue and then disappeared.]

[Katy Wrachda] We were afraid that would happen. Apparently the book will only appear when something needs to be addressed by Lord Pretanoi. Your changes are complete, milord, or else the book would still be here.

[Kreekle] You've also made a rather large change, Harry, in regards to House Pretanoi. Hermione, do you understand about the lines of succession?

[Hermione Granger] Oh Harry! [she kissed him] It won't always go to the eldest male anymore. You've made it so that our daughter can be Lady Pretanoi and rule!

[Ron Weasley] Blimey, can you imagine what your daughter will be like running things? Hey Hannah, how long until we get a little Pretanoi?

[Hannah Abbott] Shut up, Ron.


	7. Archive Five

Chapter 7: Archive Five

_The wedding of Viscount Ron Weasley to Princess Luiza of Brazil was, until the nuptials of Lord Baron Potter-Black and Lady Granger, the most notable marriage of the wizarding world. Owing to the presence of Lord Baron-Potter Black in the wedding party, not to mention all the political ramifications, the entirety of magical nobility was represented, in some cases for the first time in recorded memory. _

_While the wedding was a beautiful ceremony the official reception was marred by an event simply known as The Attack. Pensieve memories have been recorded and entered into the official record, but for the first time we present an unofficial memory courtesy of the Archives of House Occidamus._

-ooo-

Pensieve Memory of Molly Weasley, Lady Occidamus. 3 February 2001. Palácio de Magia e Paz, hidden magical section of Cuiabá.

I cannot believe that my little boy is all grown up and married! He should have done it months ago before poor Luiza began showing instead of now when she's due any moment but she looked beautiful. Ron looked so proud, standing up there with the Sword of Gryffindor at his side, Harry standing up with him. Of all the changes lately my Ron growing up into a mature young man is the one I'm most proud of. Yes, being Lady Occidamus has its privileges, and the Big Burrow as the children call it is quite amazing, but Ron's changes are beyond what I expected for years.

My mother's intuition told me that Hermione and Ron wouldn't last but I couldn't tell them. Oh, Arthur and I talked about it so often and I know he just put up with my blathering on about it, but when Hermione and Ron did the mature thing and broke up gracefully? I never would have imagined that years ago. And now, with Harry and Hermione together, with Ron's blessing? My stars, that was beyond anything I would have dreamed of back then. And now, not only is Ron married to a sweet girl but they're making me a grandmother! The first of my children to give me a grandchild and again I never would have picked Ron for that task. Bill or Charlie, maybe, and thank Merlin it wasn't Ginny. She's had such a rough time of it since she and Harry broke it off and the press has been simply horrible to her. At least her therapy seems to have worked. And Charlie and Tonks...for years I tried setting up Charlie with suitable witches but he always avoided me. Apparently he and Tonks had a thing at Hogwarts and resumed it later on. I know she lived with him for the past year but they pretended that she didn't. I wasn't born yesterday. Percy's girlfriend Audrey seems rather nice, if a bit boring. I do hope they'll be happy together, as Percy has always been a rather difficult child. Bill seems rather taken with Hannah Abbott, a much better choice that that Fleur Delacour. I never liked that girl. Much too proud of her French heritage. George and Fred have been nattering on for the last hour to anyone who will listen to them about their new pensieve, one that will record a person's thoughts as well as the events. I suppose they'll do it, and it does make me feel better than to have them talking about new and improved dungbombs, but the looks on people's faces when they keep going on and on about the pensieve idea. Harry seemed rather interested but I hope he doesn't encourage them. Some things should stay private. I do hope whatever poor witches end up with those two have strong dispositions or else they'll never have a moment's peace.

"Mum?" Bill Weasley stood holding hands with Hannah Abbot, a grin spread across his scarred face. "Mum, we have some news." Hannah held out her left hand which sported a rather large diamond on an engagement band.

"Oh William! Hannah!" Molly stood up quickly and engulfed the pair in a hug. "I was hoping..."

A large boom broke shattered the massive window, causing everyone to turn. For a moment all that could be heard was the tinkling of shattered glass falling on the marble floors, but then they entered, black clad figures on brooms, shooting Avada Kedava spells at the crowd.

"Bloody hell!" Bill whipped out his wand and threw his dress robe to the side, revealing a dark Muggle suit. "Its those Society bastards!"

Molly watched in horror as the wedding guests took defensive positions from the Society for Wizarding Heritage. For a moment she remained still, shocked as her family fought the terrorists. She saw Percy and Audrey flinging spells, Ginny knock a man off of his broom and take to the air, Charlie and Tonks back-to-back shielding and firing spells in turn. Without a thought she had her wand out and in the formal robes of Lady Occidamus ran across the dancefloor to protect her son Ron and his new wife; most importantly she had to protect her unborn grandchild.

A piece of the castle broke free and almost fell on her when Molly felt something snake across her waist, cinch tight enough to make her gasp and lift her into the air. After the stonework rolled away she was gently set down and Molly turned to look at who had cast the spell, but it was no spell. A man, if he could truly be called a man, retracted a tentacle and nodded at her. Before she could ask he seemed to glide away in a cloud of shadow.

Pulling herself together she ran across the floor, dodging guest and attacker alike and finally arrived at Ron and Luiza's side. Ron had the Sword of Gryffindor out, weilding it as if it was an extension of himself, the blade glowing with flames that darted and rippled up the length of the cold steel. Her instinct was to protect Luiza but after a second of comprehension she realized that not only was Luiza holding her own but she was a match for Ron, as her eyes seemed to glow an eerie red that matched the flames of Ron's sword.

Harry's voice rang out clear and commanding across the giant ballroom. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

Molly had always been proud of her adopted son but watching him as he assumed the hereditary powers of Lord Pretanoi was somewhat frightening. All of the members of that horrible Society seemed to shiver and falter, which gave the wedding guests an attack of opportunity. Spells filled the air and the broomsticks began falling. As she watched the Society members begin to fail a sound caught her attention and Molly turned around.

There was a witch in a Member's robe that she recognized! Rita Skeeter, the reporter for The Daily Prophet, pointed a wand directly at Luiza!

"NOT MY GRANDCHILD YOU [Deleted due to propriety. Assume a very bad curse word. Ed.]!" Molly's spell was true as it hit Rita Skeeter right between the eyes.

And then, as soon as it had begun it was over. All of the Society members were either dead or incapacitated. The only injuries to the wedding guests were superficial, and the attending Healers and others skilled at Healing soon fixed everyone's injuries. Molly was very happy to see her future daughter-in-law Hannah assisting with the most grievous injuries.

Arthur Weasley ran over to his wife, panted for a few moments to catch his breath, and then shook his head. "Mollywobbles I was sure that piece of the castle would hit you but then you flew into the air and safety. What happened?"

"It was the strangest thing, Arthur. A man, well, I believe he was a man, perhaps a werewolf, well, the man lifted me out of the way with a tentacle."

"A tentacle?" Arthur scratched his head. "I believe Fred said something about him, but that's not important. How is our family? Everyone accounted for?"

"Yes, and they're coming this way now." She looked over to her new daughter-in-law. "Oh my dear, don't stand. You need to rest after all this horrible nonsense." Molly then saw Luiza's face contort into pain. She knew what was happening immediately. "Healers! She's having the baby!"

Almost simultaneously on the other side of the ballroom a shout was heard. "The Emperor! Look to the Emperor!"

The Healers standing in the middle of the ballroom didn't know what to do; eventually half went towards the emperor while the others came to Luiza. Molly and Hannah followed the Healers who levitated Luiza, holding Ron's hand the entire way, over to a corner of the ballroom. Hannah hastily conjured a tent and the Healers took Luiza inside. Soon the tent became full with people; Luiza's two older sisters stood by her side while preparations were made. A house elf ran into the room and tugged on Ron's sleeve until Luiza nodded. Molly stepped away and followed her son.

"What is it, Knocky?" Ron knelt down to comfort the trembling house elf. "What's wrong?"

"It's...it's the Emperor, Viscount Knufflebunny." Knocky blew his nose on his royal uniform sleeve. "He had a heart attack and...and..and HE DIED."

"Merlin." Ron sat back on his heels. "I...Mum? I can't tell her now, can I, Mum?"

Molly clutched at her heart. "Oh Ronald, it's so horrible. And with the baby on the way..." She sighed. "You have to tell her, Ron. If you don't she'll never forgive you."

"Yeah." Ron nodded his head. "You're right." He walked back into the area where the Healers were working with Luiza. "Ok, you lot, clear out for a minute. I need a moment with my wife. I said CLEAR OUT!"

As the crowd came into the room they saw the distraught house elf and soon learned the news. Molly consoled Luiza's sisters until Ron came back out.

"She's doing fine, the Healers say it'll be soon. Apparently it's part of being The Sword, from what Kreekle said. Mum's have an easy birth so they can get the baby out because, yeah, well, you know. I'm going back in."

As the tent became even more crowded Molly shooed people back out the door, eventually guarding the door to keep interested parties from entering by crossing her arms and brandishing her wand. As she stood there she looked off to the side and saw Charlie and Tonks and WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WAS CHARLES WEASLEY DOING? She hustled off and cast an Auguamenti spell on him.

"Charles Weasley I should tan your hide! Why are you smoking!"

"Because I can't." Tonks rolled her eyes. "How's she doing?"

"Luiza is fine but I want to know why you are smoking, Charlie. How long have you been doing this foul habit?"

Charlie shook off the rest of the water and smoothed his hair back. "Years, Mum. And she smokes too. Well, not anymore."

Tonks glared at him. "Six weeks, you kept your promise for six weeks and now...well, I'd have one too if I could." She looked over to Molly. "I'm up the duff."

"Merlin!" Molly staggered and almost fell but was caught, once again, by a tentacle. As she was righted the tentacle loosened and she looked over to the man who had protected her twice that evening. He did have rather wolfish features, as if someone had mixed a man and a wolf together and kept the best aspects of both. The tentacles retracted into his sides and she noticed he had a rather nasty looking great axe slung across his back. "Thank you again, sir. I'm afraid we haven't met. I'm..."

"Lady Occidamus, pleased to meet ya. Larry Lupin of the Unseelie Court. Well, Sir Larry Lupin if you go in for titles and such. Just call me Larry."

"Lupin?" Molly looked at him oddly. "Are you related to Minister Lupin?"

"I guess you could say I'm his ancestor. Faerie time's different than your time." She noticed him look away and followed his gaze. A Society member tried to crawl out from underneath a table. "Oi! Where you going, Nancy?" Larry shot a tentacle out and grabbed the man by the ankle, dragging him closer. "You'd better watch yourself, there, no funny business." The man pointed his wand at Larry and in a flash the giant axe took the man's head off and it rolled away. Larry pulled up his axe and cleaned the blood off with a quick wand wave. "Well, I did say no funny business. Those idiots never learn."

"Mum?" Ginny Weasley came running over to her mother. "What's going on?"

"Oh, let's see..." Larry slung the axe over his shoulder. "Luiza and Lord Knufflebunny got married, the reception started and the grub was decent, this band of morons called the Society for We Don't Like Anything tried to kill everybody, Lord Pretanoi gave 'em the voice of the Pretanois, the Noble House kicked arse and Luiza Knufflebunny went into labor. I missin' anything?"

"Yes." Molly's voice was timid. "I'm afraid the strain was too much for the Emperor. He died of a heart attack not moments ago."

"Bloody hell." Larry ran a hand through his hair and looked over to Charlie. "You oughta give those up, bad for ya, especially with her all pregnant." He looked at the shocked glances. "What? Unseelie Court, faerie, remember? I know things, things that would make you shiver in your bed and pray for death. Sorry, forgot I was at a wedding. Birth. Whatever." He glanced over at Ginny who looked at him oddly. "Hey red, fancy a drink?"

"Absolutely not." Molly shook a finger at Larry. "She's recovering..."

"MUM!" Ginny crossed her arms. "For the last time I am NOT an alcoholic! The Healers said I used alcohol to mask my feelings. I can have a drink and I think I will." She walked over and took Larry's arm. "I think a glass of house elf wine while we wait would be splendid."

She watched the two of them make their way through the stunned crowd, but before Molly could recover from the shock a house elf tugged at her sleeve. "Lord Knufflebunny says its time now, baby time, it is!"

That was Molly's cue as she ran for the tent, pushing aside the Brazilian Ambassador to Britain. When she got in the tent Hannah took her arm and drew her over to the side.

"Molly, there's been a bit of a surprise. The first baby's ready to come out now..."

"FIRST baby?" Molly clutched at her heart. "Twins?"

"Uh, no." Hannah shook her head. "Triplets."

Molly fainted on the spot and the only thing that roused her was the cry of her first grandchild. She then rose, not very gracefully, and waited patiently at the door of the improvised birthing room. After the third cry was heard she could barely contain herself.

Then the door opened and revealed Ron carrying three small bundles, three small bundles wrapped in blue blankets. "Mum, I'd like you to meet your grandsons Frederic, Arthur and Maximillian."

"Oh Ron!" She rushed over and kissed him on the cheek and then the small heads of her grandsons. "How's she doing? The poor dear, getting married, losing her father and giving birth on the same day. How is she?"

"Tired, happy and sad all at the same time." Ron sighed. "We named the first one, Frederic, after her father. How's everybody else?"

Molly waved him off. "There's time for that later, let me hold them!"

-ooo-

Excerpt from The Daily Prophet, 4 February 2001

**TRIPLE EXCITEMENT AND SORROW FOR VISCOUNT WEASLEY**

**MARRIED, TRIPLETS BORN AND NOW INTERIM EMPEROR OF BRAZIL**

**LORD AND LADY OCCIDAMUS, LORD KNUFFLEBUNNY ECSTATIC OVER THREE SONS**

Dennis Creevy, Royal Reporter

Happy tidings turned tragic in Brazil as the Society for Wizarding Heritage attacked the wedding reception of Viscount Ron Weasley and Princess Luiza Weasley. The terrorist organization struck the reception and caused massive damage to the royal palace but no guests were injured to to the quick actions of the Brazilian Royal Guards, Lord Pretanoi and the Noble Council. In the aftermath the Emperor Frederic IV of Brazil succumbed to a heart attack brought about by the stress of the attack, the same impetus that caused Princess Luiza to go into labor.

All were shocked as Princess Luiza gave birth to three sons instead of the one son that was expected. Mother and babies are doing well and are currently resting at Potter Manor.

The aftermath of The Attack as it is known has generated far-reaching events, notably the temporary installation of Viscount Weasley as the interim Emperor of Brazil. Brazillian royal law demands that upon the death of the emperor if no male heir exists than the crown will be given to the first husband of any princesses. As the Princess Luiza's two older sisters are unmarried the position falls by law to Viscount Weasley. At the press conference at the Palácio de Magia e Paz three hours before press the elder princesses indicated that they have no desire to marry in the near future and will not enter claims upon the throne.

Brazil has announced a week of mourning for Emperor Frederic IV but has also announced a celebration for the births of the Royal Three. Calls for Lord Knufflebunny as he is known in Brazil, to take the throne are increasing in fervor.

Lord Pretanoi, in conjunction with the Brazilian Royal Guards, the Unseelie Court, the Independant Centaur State, the Goblin court, the King of America Lord Longbottom the Phoenix Guards and other wizarding representatives of magical courts verified that all of the Society for Royal Heritage members have been arrested or killed in action. They also vowed to put down terrorists by any means necessary. The representative of the Unseelie Court punctuated this statement by shattering a solid stone podium with a massive axe.

Follow this column in the Daily Prophet for further updates.

For pictures of Viscount Weasley, Princess Luiza and the Royal Three see pages 4 through 8.

-ooo-

Pensieve Memory, Lady Hermione Granger. 12 February 2001. Potter Manor, Lady Granger's Library.

Hermione sat in her favorite chair, the comfortable one by the window and read the latest proposals by the new Wizangamot. The early sessions had been contentious, especially due to the fact that District 37 elected a goblin to office, but the legislation she reviewed seemed very thought out, even if it didn't quite go far enough. Sparkle, her house elf, interrupted her reading by apologizing effusively. She would have to reign that in.

"Yes, Sparkle?"

"Sparkle is sorry to interrupt Lady Grange's reading, she is, but Lady Durovernum is here. She's anxious to see Lady Grange, very anxious."

"Well, show her in, please."

After the house elf left Hannah Abbot came into the room and Hermione read something different in Hannah's face, excitement. "How are you, Hannah? And how's Bill?"

"Bill's wonderful, but that's not why I'm here." Hannah pulled over a chair. "I'm here about Geoffrey. You know, the bloke they pulled from the trunk."

"How is he?" Hermione sat down the legislation on a table. "The last I heard they had to restrain him. Wasn't he trying to kill himself?"

"Yeah. That's it." Hannah nodded. "I spoke to the Mind Healers and they said that he's a hopeless case. All that time alone, for centuries, in that trunk has left him completely mental. And think what would happen if you suddenly popped out of that trunk and into this world, how different things are. It's quite sad. I felt it. He's in such pain and anguish." She sighed. "If he was in this much pain and he was an animal, well, we'd put him down."

"Hannah Abbott! You cannot seriously consider that! He's a human being, with rights!"

"True, Hermione, he does have rights. And all he ever tells us is that he wants to pass on to see his parents again. Pass on, Hermione, that was the phrase that got me thinking. I popped down to the Department of Mysteries today and had a little chat with them and, well, they think it might work."

"Hannah? What might work?"

"The veil. It's a passageway, right? A passageway between the living and the dead. Remember how Harry researched the veil to see if we could get Sirius back?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and if we did pull Sirius back it would break the equilibrium between the planes of the living and the dead." Then her eyes went wide. "Geoffey?"

"He wants to go, Hermione, and there's nothing we can do for him here. I talked to Sirius after the meeting, I thought about your Christmas Eve and there he was, solid as can be. If we coordinate it just right, and have Geoffrey enter the veil at the same time that Sirius tries to leave then..."

"He'd be back among the living." Hermione sat back, gobsmacked. "But...but..."

"We won't know if we don't try."

"Fine. But I'm not telling Harry. I don't want to get his hopes up."

"That's your call, Hermione." Hannah was silent for a moment. "But if Sirius is back then Harry wouldn't be Baron Black anymore, would he?"

"I don't know. Perhaps Kreekle would know."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "That dotty old goblin knows everything."

"He doesn't know everything, Hannah. He doesn't know about the internet."

"Competitive, aren't we? Well, want to give this a shot or not? It's not like Harry needs the title, he's already Lord Pretanoi and Lord Potter. So?"

"Let's do it." Hermione stood up and stuck her wand in her pocket. "I'm ready."

_The pensieve memory breaks at this point and shifts to the Department of Mysteries, near The Veil._

Hermione looked at her watch for the third time. "I feel like I'm waiting at the station for the bus."

"Why are you waiting for the Knight Bus? It's always on time."

"No, Hannah. I'm just tired of waiting. When will they bring Geoffrey here?" Hermione walked around the veil slowly and as she turned, always facing it, voices could be heard in a barely audible tone calling to her. "I hope it's soon, I hate it here."

"You think you have it bad?" Hannah shivered and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I can feel things that...ugh. Horrible."

"Oh." Hermione's face fell. "So sorry. I forgot. As The Heart you must feel..."

"It's horrible." Hannah shivered again.

A door opened an a Healer walked forwards leading Geoffrey by the hand. The poor man from the trunk wore a simple hospital robe and slippers, but even though he looked as if he was in his mid-twenties his eyes told a different story; they were the obs of untold sadness. The Healer gave Hermione a suspicious look.

"This is most irregular, milady."

"So's ancient blokes popping out of trunks." Hannah shrugged. "Well it is."

Hermione walked over to Geoffrey and noticed a translation charmed stone that hung around his neck. Knowing that he could understand her she spoke in a soft voice. "Geoffrey, I am Lady Granger, soon to be Lady Pretanoi. I am The Head of the Noble Council. The witch next to me is Lady Durovernum, The Heart. You know what that means, don't you?"

Geoffey's gaze suddenly became focused and he nodded at Hermione.

"Geoffrey, we know you have known nothing but isolation and sadness. I can offer you a way out of that, a way to be with your parents again, but you will die. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

Hannah stepped forward. "Geoffrey, I want you to think really hard about your parents. Can you do that for me?"

He closed his eyes; at the same time Hannah closed hers. Soon a faint warm wave filled the chamber and an ancient looking Knight and his lady, also in armor, stood in front of Geoffrey. They rushed over to him and embraced him. Many tears were shed and the words fell thick and fast, but since only Geoffrey had a translation charmed necklace they could only understand his words.

"Yes, Mum. I can't do it. This isn't my world. [Pause] Would I be with you? Will it hurt? Very well. I will ask." He turned to Hermione. "I wish to cross over."

Hermione took Hannah's hand and thought hard upon the times she had spent with Harry, how he grieved for Sirius, especially during the Horcrux hunt when he was at his lowest point. She thought of how in pain he was wearing that horcrux locket when he spoke of Sirius, how he should have saved him, how he should have known that it was a trap. She thought about that very hard, eyes closed tight, tears leaking from the sides. And then Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder; there stood Lily Potter.

"Hermione, why have you called? I felt your sadness."

"Sirius." Hermione bit her bottom lip slightly. "We have a way to bring him back. We think we have a way. At worst he'll be where he is, but if we're right, well, if Hannah's right, and I do trust her..."

"We'll explain later, Mrs. Potter." Hannah walked up to Lily with a hopeful expression. "But we think if Sirius walks through the veil the same time Geoffrey does they might be able to switch."

"But that poor man!" Lily looked over to Geoffrey as he stood between his spectral parents. "Are you sure?"

"It's ok, Lily." Hermione gave her a hopeful smile. "He's not of this time and shouldn't be here."

Hermione watched as Lily spoke to Geoffrey and his parents. After a time she turned back to Hermione. "I'll call James and Sirius to be ready on the other side of the veil."

Geoffrey stood in front of the veil, holding his parents' hands. After what seemed like an eternity Lily nodded. "NOW!"

Geoffrey took a step in to the veil and began to disappear, but just as he was almost fading from sight another foot came through the veil, and then another foot, and then the fully formed body of a man stood in front of them. A naked man."

"Sirius?" Hemione went over to the man, transfigured her scarf into a robe and handed it to him.

"IT WORKED!" The man jumped up and down with the robe in his hand which caused Hermione and Hannah to cover their eyes.

Lily walked over him. "Siri, is that you in there? You look different."

"Oh, it's me there Lily flower, it's me. And I feel good! Like before Azkaban!" He looked over and saw the two witches averting their eyes. "Sorry, ladies. Usually there's drinks before this happens." He put on the robe and turned back to Lily. "Prongs and I made a bet, he said it wouldn't work and I said it would. Now the next time he sees Harry he has to tell him the one about the bird from Swansea."

"Siri!" Lily smacked him on the shoulder. "You wouldn't!"

"Nope, not me. Your dear ol' husband." His smile faded a bit. "Hang on a tic, you said I look different? Show me."

"I can." Hannah transfigured a Galleon into a mirror and handed it to him.

"Well." Sirus examined his face in the mirror. "Still have my dashing good looks, thank Merlin, but what's wrong with my eyes? And my hair's the wrong color. Merlin's pants! I'm in my twenties again? I'm in my twenties again!"

Hannah and the Healer from St. Mungo's examined him. Hannah by using the magic of her office and the Healer by conventional means. Finally the Healer stepped back and looked at him. "Not only are you youthful, sir, but It appears you have the same eyes and hair of the man who went through the veil. It appears you also have some of his physiology besides outward appearances"

"Oh no!" Sirius opened his robe and looked down. "Whew. That's the same, anyway."

"Sirius Orion Black!" Lily huffed. "Always thinking with your..."

"If I may..." The Healer interrupted. "He does not correspond with our records of Sirus Black."

"You can do that?" Hermione looked over to the Healer. "How can you access those records?"

The Healer pointed to his wand. "I can access any and all records of deceased patients, previously incarcerated wizards and any others whose records are on file with St. Mungo's. We had a system upgrade recently thanks to Lady Durovernum."

"Glad to know that it works." Hannah looked puzzled but then snapped her fingers in excitement. "I know! The goblins! They can do the test."

_The pensieve memory breaks at this point and shifts to Gringotts._

Hermione watched as the goblin took a very small amount of blood from Sirius, put it on the parchment and waited. Soon he verified the results with another goblin and turned to the expectant trio of Sirius, Hermione and Hannah.

"The blood contracts recognize this man as a member of the House of Black, but not the Head of House. He is, however, the heir to a line that was thought lost centuries ago. You, sir, are the lone heir of the House DuCastell. Congratulations, Lord Tintagel."

-ooo-

_Introduction from The Book of Shadows, no publication date. Hand lettered. Magic dated to 987 A.D. Courtesy the Library of Lord Baron Potter-Black._

We are Lord Pretanoi's Secret Hand. We move in places he cannot, we see things he cannot, we act where he cannot. We are not recognized by any and hold no seat on the Noble Council. We do not exist.

Lord Pretanoi gave us leave to do his will and report only to him. If caught we do not speak. We live and die at his pleasure. As Lord Tintagel grieviously sinned and begged forgiveness this is our lot. We of the House of DuCastell are forever sworn to exist in the shadows and live only to serve.

This book is our code, our catechism, our way. Learn it well, Shadow Guard, and never divulge its contents. We are nothing but shadows until Lord Pretanoi pardons us for our heinous sins. From here until eternity's bell tolls for the last time, we live to serve.

May Lord Pretanoi's enemies die at our wand.

-ooo-

Excerpt from The Daily Prophet, 8 February 2001

**SIRIUS BLACK ALIVE AGAIN BUT ISN'T SIRIUS BLACK!**

Dennis Creevey, Unexplained Phenomena Correspondant

Just when Britain thought that the story of Lord Pretanoi couldn't get any weirder, well, it does! At a press conference at the Ministry this morning Lord Pretanoi, Lord Baron Potter-Black Harry Potter, gave a statement and introduced Sirius Black! But it isn't Sirius Black, according to the Gringotts blood contract goblins, it's the long lost Head of the duCastell House.

In an unknown event Sirius duCastell was brought out of the Department of Mysteries and met with Gringotts goblins along with Lady Granger and Lady Durovernum. Blood contract evidence indicates that while the man retains all the memories of Sirius Black, the unjustly jailed former Head of House Black that died in the Department of Mysteries in battle with Death Eaters and Tom Riddle, he is the Head of the infamous lost house of DuCastell. Apparently the first words out of Lord Baron Potter-Black's mouth were 'Sirius, what the bloody hell! This is the worst prank ever but I forgive you!'

A large surge of magic was reported by the Department of Mysteries, and further investigation indicates that the surge of magic occurred at exactly the same time Lord Baron Potter-Black spoke those words. The Department of Mysteries has no official comment (no surprise there.)

Gringotts, in conjuction with Lord Pretanoi, verified that Lord Pretanoi is still the Duke of House Black. Sirius DuCastell, as he is now known, will now join the Noble Council as The Hand. All records of this office in any and all documentation concerning the Noble Council omitted this office but after Lord Pretanoi's press conference every book worldwide added this office as being an official member of the council.

Lord Tintagel will reside at Potter Manor until officially receving the keys to Tintagel Manor. A nationwide hunt for the keys to Tintagel Manor is now underway with a reward of 5000 Galleons to any man, woman or child who can find the keys. A newly found legend states that the keys were lost after a heavy night of drinking.

Almost as an afterthought Lord Pretanoi indicated that diplomatic relations have been established with the Unseelie Court. The press conference ended before further details were related.


	8. Archive Five, Cont

Chapter 8: Archive Five, Cont.

_The first year of Lord Baron Potter-Black's reign as Lord Pretanoi witnessed massive change on a worldwide scale for the magical populace. Two members of the Noble Council, King Neville Francis Longbottom I of America and Lord Knufflebunny I, Emperor of Brazil, were rulers of large magical empires. One member of the Noble Council was engaged to a reigning monarch and another, informal member of the staff was engaged to the presumptive heir of the historical enemy of magical Britain. At the conclusion of 365 days of Lord Pretanoi's reign these bonds were part of the alliances that laid the foundation for the Second Magical Renaissance._

_But before that epoch could begin there were still elements of distrust and outright rebellion against not only Lord Pretanoi but the standards of common decency. The Patil Tragedy was the first of what became known as the Royal Rebellion._

-ooo-

Excerpt, The Daily Prophet, 12 February 2002

**WITCHES MURDERED IN BRIGHTON! DEATH EATERS RETURNED?**

Dennis Creevey, Head Crime Correspondent

The first murder in magical Britain during the reign of Lord Pretanoi was recorded earlier today as two witches were found dead in their flat. Padma Patil, 21, and her twin sister Parvati, 21, were identified by their dental records. The Auror Department, in conjunction with Lord Pretanoi's Phoenix Guards, are currently investigating any and all leads.

While the Dark Mark was not seen above their flat sources in the building indicate that they heard shouting and then large booming sounds. "It sounded like a herd of Thestrals goin' down the stairs, it did" said Mark Sasnak, a local Muggle grappling enthusiast. "Me an' my mates was just sittin' down for a pint and a bag of crisps when I heard the noises. I told them that wadn't like those two fit birds upstairs, cuz, well, they ain't weigh much more'n a bag a crisps. Right shame it is, I was gonna ask one of them out. A right shame." Mr. Sasnak and the other Muggle occupants of the building gave their statements and were obliviated per Auror procedure.

The Auror Department and the Phoenix Guard declined speaking to the press.

-ooo-

Interview with Professor Snickfang, Gringotts Historian and Professor of Non-Wizarding History, Hogwarts. Taken from _Unpublished Excerpts of A History of Magical Post-War Britain_, Chelsey Saxet author. Professor Snickfang was interviewed by the author. Reprinted with permission by Red Hippogriff Publishing, London, 2150.

Chelsey Saxet: Professor, I'd like to get your perspective on the effects of The Dark Troubles.

Professor Snickfang: My dear, the less said about that time the better, for all of us. A dark time, a dark time.

CS: Agreed, but the official version just doesn't quite add up.

PS: That's because you've researched more than possibly any person alive on the topic. Your books are quite well documented, my dear.

CS: Thank you, but flattery won't get you anywhere on this topic, I'm afraid. The official version that a rogue cell of former Death Eaters that was stationed in America for recruiting purposes, and out of Britain when Tom Riddle died...the story that they came back seeking revenge and were dealt with all seems a little too pat. Yes, the bodies were produced, and yes, they were marked, but from what we know of the incidents it doesn't seem possible that such low-level thugs could carry out such acts. There have been rumors of two others who seem to have suspicious entries in the official records not too long after the Death Eaters were killed in battle.

PS: I'm afraid I cannot speak of what happened. [Long pause] Truthfully, my dear, I cannot speak of it; the oaths of my family to House Pretanoi prevent it.

CS: Bugger.

-ooo-

_Pensieve Memory, War Room, Potter Manor, 12 February, 2002_

Harry sat at the desk and looked out at his assembled team, all with varying expressions of sadness and anger. Ron could not sit still, he paced back and forth with the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand until finally Hannah told him to sit down or to attack something. Finally Harry took off his glasses and held up the Daily Prophet.

"Two of our friends are dead and I want to know why!" He slammed the paper down on the desk. "Tonks, what can you tell me?"

Tonks shuddered and took a deep breath. She responded with her eyes closed. "It looked like something huge had, well, stomped them to death. It was horrible. But the weird thing was that there were no pictures, Muggle or magical, anywhere in the flat. We interviewed Lavender Brown right after we left the scene and asked her to describe their flat and she said they had the walls covered with pictures of their friends and mentioned that Padma even had a new one of her and her Muggle boyfriend." She opened her eyes. "We checked him out; complete Muggle through and through. Had an airtight alibi as he's some sort of footingball player and was out on the pitcher in Liverpool at the time. Muggle-Worthy Excuse lot earned their Galleons with their story, I can tell you that. I'm sorry, Harry, that's all we've got."

"Sirius?" Harry looked over to his freakishly young godfather. "You've got the James Bond types now, what did they say? And when will I meet them?"

"You'll never meet them, pup, highly secretive bunch. Let's just say you know them in a different light and leave it at that, eh? But to your question they don't have a clue. They're on it, though."

Harry sat back in his chair. "We'll have to make a statement soon, though, or the press will eat us alive."

"Harry, you can NOT let Luna do that press conference. Honestly." Hermione shook her head. "I love her, I really do, but she..."

"No." Harry nodded in agreement. "I'll do this one myself." He reached over and put on his glasses. "Tell the press I'll give a statement tomorrow. Until then does anybody have any good news? Please let there be good news, I could really use it."

"They found my keys!" Sirius smiled broadly. "I'm going over to Tintagel Manor later today for an inspection and all that. My elf Dagger, you know, family bonded to Lord DuCastell for centuries, well, he said that I've got some inventory to review. Apparently there are twenty-seven concubines in a state of enchanted suspended animation just waiting for a kiss from Lord DuCastell!"

Neville slapped him on the back. "Bad luck there, mate. Win some, lose some."

"Sirius..." Hermione batted her eyes at him but her pointed look made the excitement drain from his face. "Harry made concubines illegal in Britain. Marriage contracts and multiple wives are out as well."

"Bollocks!" Sirius sat back in his chair. "Bollocks!"

-ooo-

_Pensieve Memory of Charles Tonks-Weasley, Duke Occidamus. Mt. Draig, Potter Manor Mountains, 16 February 2002_

Charlie Weasley stood in his dragonhide leather protective gear at the base of Mt. Draig near a small observation shack and smoked a cigarette. He was almost finished when Harry Potter arrived on his broom. After Harry sat the Firebolt in the shack he walked over to Charlie and stood with him, watching the dragons fly in the distance.

After a few moments Charlie put out the cigarette and looked over to him. "So, ready to try this?

"Sure." Harry nodded. "So how long have you been working with them?"

"Months. Months and months. Years, I guess. It's only been in the last, oh, I dunno, eight to ten months that they've really started responding. Watch."

Charlie stepped forward, drew his wand and shot a beam of blue sparks into the air as high as possible. The Hungarian Horntails began to gather together and then, surprisingly, formed up into what looked like a Muggle fighter plane formation. When they passed overhead once Charlie sent up green sparks this time, which caused the dragons to wheel about, circle slower and slower and then finally land.

"Not bad, eh?" Charlie lit another cigarette with his wand. "First time in recorded history a wizard's been able to get dragons to do that. Dragon research community will lose their hair when they read this paper."

"Uh, Charlie?" Harry nodded out to the field where the dragons had landed. "Charlie? Help!"

"Merlin's pants!" Charlie watched as the alpha male dragon lumbered forward, his massive head swaying from side to side with each thunderous step. "Harry, listen very and I mean very carefully. Do. Not. Move. Stay perfectly still. Eventually he'll get bored and move on."

Harry stood stock-still in fear, a fear he hadn't felt in years, and was immediately back at that first task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. For all he knew it was the same dragon. Then he heard it, right in his head as if it was his own thought.

_No cows. Baby Smoke make little fire. _

Harry's eyes went wide. It sounded like Parseltongue! Even though Charlie said not to move he didn't say he couldn't talk. Concentrating hard he sent out a thought to the dragon. _O noble dragon, we apologize for not providing, uh, sustenance._

_Talk dragon?_

_I think I do. _Harry looked over to Charlie. "They understand Parseltongue."

Before either Harry or Charlie could move the dragon lumbered forward at an alarming rate, thrust its face down by Harry and opened it's massive mouth. The rows and rows of giant, razor sharp teeth gleamed in the sunlight. But instead of taking off an arm, leg or even worse the dragon moved forward and...licked Harry from his kneecaps to the top of his head, leaving him covered in dragon slobber.

_Talk dragon! Oh good oh good oh good oh good now can speak! Say words! Say words! Oh good say words!_

_I don't understand, what do you mean 'say the words?'_

_Tell Foofie he can talk! Want to talk! Say the words!_

Harry looked over to Charlie. "He says I have to say the words and he can talk. They're Hungarian, right? How would I give him permission to talk in Hungarian? Oh, and I think his name is Foofie."

"Foofie?" Charlie laughed in surprise and then shook his head as if to clean out cobwebs. "We called him Mr. Death because he's offed five researchers over the last ten years. Foofie? Merlin. Uh, let's see, Hungarian...there was a keeper there who taught me, let me remember." Charlie closed his eyes and then told Harry what he thought might work.

Harry nodded and looked over to Foofie. "Van engedélyem beszélni." As soon as Harry said the words the dragon's eyes began to shift colors rapidly, cycling through all the colors.

Foofie let out a giant blast of fire into the air and flapped his wings in what could have been excitement. Either that or Charlie and Harry would make very poor cow substitutes.

"So what'd I say to him, Charlie?"

"Rough translation is 'you lot can talk now.' Hope it works or Tonks'll kill me."

"She might not get the chance."

They turned back to Foofie who's eyes eventually settled on a deep shade of blue. "FOOFIE CAN TALK!"

To Harry and Charlie it sounded like they were standing next to one of Fred and George's exploding wheezes as it ruffled their hair and almost broke their eardrums. Before the could come out of their shock the dragon moved its head over to Charlie.

"HI BABY SMOKE HI BABY SMOKE YOU HAVE COW? WANT COW NOW! WE DID FLYING TRICK WANT COW."

_The pensieve memory breaks at this point and shifts to the interior of the observation shack._

Harry poured another glass of firewhiskey and slid it across the little table to Charlie. "Well, it'll still be an amazing paper. Who knew that all we had to do was give them permission to talk?"

Charlie took the firewhiskey and shot it down in a single drink. "Right. Yeah. They can talk. And they're dumber than Hagrid's dogs. Brilliant. So much for my big plan."

After pouring himself a drink and quaffing half Harry looked over to him. "And what was your big plan? Squadrons of dragons in the air like Spitfires? Hey, they _do_ spit fire."

"Oh get stuffed. I'm sorry, Lord Baron Potter-Black, please forgive my impertinence. I meant get stuffed, milord." Charlie reached for the bottle and poured another drink. "I could see it, too, squadrons of Hungarian Horntails bearing down on that Society for Wizarding blah blah blah. They'd soil their pants, seeing that come after them. And now that they can talk? Godric, they're thick. Never work in a million years."

"Don't take it so bad, Charlie. Maybe you just need smarter dragons."

"No, you don't understand; these _are_ the smart ones."

-ooo-

_Pensieve recording 26 February, 2002. Weekly Press Conference for Lord Pretanoi, Ministry for Magic._

Luna Lovegood walked out onto the little platform with the podium in front of the press room, this time filled to the brim with reporters, photographers and other media. Harry's press conference had gone well but the public still clamored for information about The Patil Tragedy. Luna sat down her Muggle sports bottle, pulled out a banana from a small purse and placed it with her normal press folder on top of the podium. She wore a simple light blue dress and was barefoot, surprising absolutely nobody

She smiled, looked out at the assembled media and waved. "Hi, everybody."

In unison the entire media corps spoke: "HI LUNA. HOW ARE YOU?"

"Oh, I'm very fine today even though I didn't get much sleep. How are you?"

Again, in unison, the press responded. "WE'RE QUITE WELL, THANK YOU."

"I'm glad. It makes our little talks much easier. Mildred, are your sneezes gone? Did you look for Nargles?"

An elderly reporter in a pink robe nodded her head very seriously. "Oh yes, I looked, but didn't see any. And my sneezes are gone, thank you. So what's on the agenda for today? Any word on the Patil tragedy?"

Luna pursed her lips and looked at a piece of parchment in the folder. "You're jumping ahead again, just like always, but I don't mind. We don't have any new information on the tragic deaths of Pavrati and Padma. I miss them. They were always nice to me and didn't hide my things."

The reporters looked at each other, unsure what to make of the extra information, but before they could ask a follow-up question Luna plunged ahead as always.

"The most interesting thing is that Charlie Weasley, the Duke of Okridamal, and Harry found out that dragons can talk if you ask them. They're not very smart, though. Charlie says the Hungarian Horntails are the smartest but they're still rather dim. Daddy thinks if we start a school for them they'll get smarter. It would have to be a very big school and have a lot of cows because they really like eating cows. Oh, I called Harry just Harry again, didn't I? You can change that to Lord Baron Potter-Black or King Pretanoi. Since the Horntails aren't very smart Charlie and his brothers Fred and George and Harry and Hermione and Ron and Neville and Hannah and Dobby all went over to China to see if they could get the Fireball dragons to talk. I got to go too since I wanted to ask the dragons about Crumple Horned Snorckacks. Since Harry went the Queen of China was there and everybody had a really good meal of things that Hermione said made her go to the loo a lot afterwards but Ron said he didn't mind and finished the food on her plate. After that Fred and George did a fireworks display in honor of the Queen and she really liked it because fireworks were invented by the Chinese you know. I think that's it. You'll have to ask Hermione. Oh, sorry, you can't because she doesn't do press conferences. I'll ask her tomorrow and send you an owl."

Luna lifted up her hand and with a finger began counting all the press members. As they were used to Luna they simply waited until she'd finished counting, wrote down the number of owls she would need and turned back to the press.

"The next day everyone went out to look at the Fireballs and Charlie told the Queen what she would need to say to a Fireball and it started talking! They were really mad, though, since they hadn't been able to talk to witches and wizards for a very long time so they said they would talk again when they were good and ready and flew off. That made everybody sad so the Queen had a meeting with George and Fred about their fireworks again. Fred came out of the tent and said it was getting really hot in there but it wasn't hot it was cold since we were in the mountains. We stayed there for a while and then it got dark and one of the Queen's witches came over and took us back to the palace. Did you know you can be the Queen of China and not have a King? They don't care if you're a man or a woman if you're next in line for the throne you get it. Hermione said that she was going to make Harry change things like that in Britain because it was the right thing to do."

At that point Luna picked up her banana, peeled it and took a few bites. After she'd finished chewing she looked out the press and looked embarrassed. "Oh no, I didn't bring enough. I'll fix that. Mimsy?"

A very young house elf wearing a colander on her head and a garish yellow and lime green tea cozy immediately appeared next to Luna. Luna knelt down, whispered something in Mimsy's ear and then the house elf vanished.

"I'm sorry, your bananas will be here soon. Where was I?"

"China." A young reporter up front from one of the tabloid papers raised his hand. "You were talking about China."

"Right." Luna nodded. "So the next day we had a wonderful breakfast but the Queen and George weren't there. Hermione wasn't very happy since we had to keep to our schedule, and it was a very important meeting because Sebastien was going to talk to Harry again. He and Harry have been having secret meetings since Harry became Lord Pretanoi Baron Black Potter. This was going to be a big meeting because we were going to go out on the Seine and talk to the merpeople in the river. Sebastien thinks they might know where Nessie is because she moves around a lot and gets tired of the same old loch in Scotland. He told me about Nessie on our third date when we went to a Muggle cinema and he had to do some magic to keep the people from hearing us talk because I had a lot of questions." She was silent for a moment and simply smiled at them.

Mimsy the house elf then arrived back at the Ministry press room and distributed bananas to each member of the media. Luna waited until everybody took at least one bite and then continued.

"Our fourth date I took him home and introduced him to Daddy and they talked for a long time about magical creatures and Daddy interviewed him for The Quibbler but we can't use that now or Sebastien would get in trouble with Harry because Hermione has everything planned out and it would look bad. You didn't print that yet, did you Daddy? Good. So. Any questions?"

Every single hand shot up in the room went up and Luna covered her mouth with her hand. After a moment she looked back to the media and gripped the podium with both hands. "I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry. Where was I?"

Seemingly in unison the media answered back "CHINA."

"Oh yes, right. Apparently George Weasley Duke Wheezes Occidamus and the Queen of China...what's her name again... Xiaolian, that's it. She and George have been doing a lot of closed door negotiations and Fred told Hannah Abbott...she's The Heart, you know...Fred told Hannah it was ALL HER FAULT and now he was going to have to learn Chinese to talk to his future niece or nephew. I don't think that's right because Ginny is dating the faerie man who looks like a wolf and has a really big axe. Mrs. Weasley isn't happy about it but I think she's scared of the axe. Then we went to France, Harry and Sebastian signed a treaty that all the goblins looked over and approved and Hermione said looked good to her and that treaty will stop Britain and France from fighting each other from now on. Oh, and Sebastian asked me to marry him so I'll be the Queen of France someday. I don't have a dress yet but Sebastian said that his cousin will help me because she works at a French fashion magazine. Ok, that's it."

Once again the press began shouting at Luna for more details. Was George Weasley going to marry the Queen of China? What about the first British and French wizarding peace treaty in over 600 years? And was Luna Lovegood going to be the Queen of France? Finally one witch in the front row asked Luna to at least give them something else, some more details, and Luna acquiesced.

She told them that Harry had bought the Chudley Cannons and had given it to Ron as a combination wedding present, baby present and congratulations on being named the Emperor of Brazil present. Then she took a bite of her banana and walked off the platform holding the hand of her house elf.

-ooo-

Album Review, The Wrocking Wizard Magazine, 28 October 2002 Issue 1934326, page 12

"Stubby's Back" – Stubby Boardman and the Snuffles

After an extended absence from the music world Stubby Boardman is back! The great Hobgoblins may be no more, but this solo album shows a different side of Stubby. Gone are the head-banging rockers that used to be the stock and trade of the Hobgoblins, instead you'll find Stubby in a more contemplative and dare we say romantic mood? The ten minute plus track "Lavandula Angustifolia" brought this reviewer to tears. I played it for the Missus and we're both wondering if there's a romance enchantment in the song because, well, let's just say it's now 'our' song.

Besides the new direction Stubby sounds more youthful and energized than ever. Comparing this album to "Crusty Talon," a cheap 'Best Of' cash-in by the records label, you'll find all the grit and grime of the road is gone. Stubby sounds better than ever. If you buy only one album this year make it this one. You won't regret it.

TEN STARS OUT OF FIVE

-ooo-

_Pensieve memory, unknown student, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gryffindor Common Room. 2 September, 2130._

_A large book sits on a small, wooden desk. A female hand reaches out, opens the book and taps the first page with her wand._

Thank you and welcome to Pretanoipedia, a history of House Pretanoi and all related places, items, events and people. State area of interest, random selection or corresponding assignment and touch your wand to the book.

_A high-pitched female voice says 'Remus Lupin' and touches her wand to the book. Pages flip forward rapidly until the book is approximately half-way open. A picture of Remus Lupin as Minister for Magic is displayed at the top of the page, waves at the reader and walks away._

Lupin, Remus John. Born 10 March 1960, died 12 August 2105. Minister for Magic 2001 to 2004. Please select area of interest; Politics, Lycanthropy, The Order of the Phoenix, First Wizarding War, Second Wizarding War, Post-Political Business, Connection with Lord Pretanoi, Private Life.

_Wand taps the page._

You have selected Private Life. Please select area of interest: Birth and Early Years, Hogwarts Years, First Wizarding War, Second Wizarding War, Family Life.

_Wand taps the page again, this time slower than before._

You have selected Family Life. Section begin. Remus Lupin was a shy man during the initial post-Hogwarts years as the stigma of lycanthropy had not yet been erased from British society. It was only after the ascension of Lord Pretanoi, Lord Baron-Potter Black, that the laws regarding lycanthropy were eliminated. Even after the removal of the laws several rumours were spread about Lupin by political rivals that Lupin was involved in a monogamous relationship with Sirius Black (Sirius DuCastelle, Lord Tintagel) in hopes of decreasing Lupin's chances at re-election to the post of Minister for Magic. The rumours were traced to a botched magical painting of Professor Severus Snape that hung in the storeroom of the Potions Depot shop in London. Once the painting's enchantments were restored the subject refused to speak of the topic except to name the slanderers in the Wizangamot.

It was in Lupin's post-Ministry life that he found personal success; Fred and George Weasley, founders of the worldwide Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes (WWW) chain of joke and personal defense shops, hired Lupin and gave him the position of Senior Advisor and Mentor. Lupin went on to help launch several successful joke and defense lines, which combined with income derived from WWW stocks provided a comfortable lifestyle for the former Minister. It was also during this time that Lupin developed a relationship with Verity Winters, one of the original employees of WWW. Ms. Winters had previously managed the Beijing branch of WWW and had returned to London to review new products when she and Lupin began attending several high-profile, public events as a couple. Lupin proposed to Winters at Potter Manor and their engagement was announced in the Daily Prophet the subsequent day.

Three children were born of this union. Theodore James Lupin (b. 2006), Summer Penelope Lupin (b. 2008) and Margaret Hecate Lupin (b. 2014). No children inherited lycanthropy from their father.

The main residence of the Lupin family...

_Wand taps the page._

Would you like to mark your place? State 'yes' or 'no' please.

_The high-pitched female voice answers "Yes."_

Thank you. Your History of Magic assignment for first year students is now 2% complete.

-ooo-

Phoenix Guard Incident Interview, 0630 hours. Potter Manor. 10 March, 2002. Head Guard Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley, Duchess Occidamus presiding.

[HG Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley]: Ok, we're doing this by the book, Harry's orders. Wish he wouldn't but he probably has his reasons so it's on his head. You woke me up at the crack of dawn so let's get this over with. Right, then. Name?

[Phoenix Guard] Benjamin Trickstell. Phoenix Guard security staff, seventh floor, East wing.

[Nymphadora] What time did you...oh hold on, what's that writing? OH BLOODY HELL, I'M GOING TO HEX WHOEVER DID THIS, I'M GONNA HEX THEIR' BITS OFF!

[Benjamin] What's wrong, ma'am?

[Nymphadora] The dictaquill is using first names only after our full names are stated for the record. I'm going to kill my brother-in-law.

[Benjamin] Which one, ma'am?

[Nymphadora] Good point. Maybe I oughta hex all of them for good measure, Merlin knows they deserve it. Enough of that, because I'LL GET EVEN so let's get this over with. You were patrolling as usual and then what?

[Benjamin] I saw something suspicious on the ground, ma'am. It looked like a potion vial. I followed procedure, cast a containment spell in the size/radius ratio and isolated the vial. Once I cast the diagnostic spell on the residue I determined it flagged positive for Polyjuice potion. I then cast the Evidence Lock spell and sent my Patronus to the Watch Captain and held position.

[Nymphadora] Well done, procedure followed to the letter. What happened after that?

[Benjamin] At 0520 hours the Watch Captain arrived with Lord Pretanoi and Lord Knufflebunny...

[Nymphadora] (Laughter.) Sorry, still cracks me up. So Harry an' Ron came with him, eh?

[Benjamin] Yes ma'am. Lord Knufflebunny confirmed that the potion residue was polyjuice potion which is restricted on Potter Manor grounds. Lord Pretanoi confirmed that the room in question was listed as vacant. Watch Captain attempted to open the door using physical and magical means but was unsuccessful. This made Lord Knufflebunny highly suspicious and he drew the Sword of his office but Lord Pretanoi restrained him. Lord Pretanoi then used his wand in conjunction with his royal rings to open the door. Once the door was open we heard sounds.

[Nymphadora] Sounds?

[Benjamin] Yes ma'am, sounds.

[Nymphadora] Can you elaborate?

[Benjamin] I'd rather not, ma'am.

[Nymphadora] Guard, you know I can order you to do so. I'd prefer you do this on your own free will. One more time, what didja hear?

[Benjamin] Amorous sounds, ma'am.

[Nymphadora] (Laughter) Oh boy. Keep going, then what?

[Benjamin] I followed Lord Pretanoi, Lord Knufflebunny and Watch Captain into the room. Lord Pretanoi cast an auguamenti spell on the bed which caused the male and female occupant to break apart and scream.

[Nymphadora] Did you identify the occupants?

[Benjamin] Yes, ma'am. The male was identified as Lord Tintagel, Sirius DuCastell and the female was identified as Ms. Lavender Brown. Lord Pretanoi identified Lord Tintagel and Lord Knufflebunny identified Ms. Brown.

[Nymphadora] (Laughter) Lavender and Sirius! Oh my Merlin, this is priceless. (Laughter) So, what did you find out about the polyjuice potion?

[Benjamin] Lord Tintagel acquired a small supply from Tintagel Manor and provided it to Ms. Brown for her use to Potter Manor. As the wards here prevent anyone from arriving under the effects of polyjuice Lord Tintagel had his house elf meet Ms. Brown at the edge of the property and provide her with the potion and an activating hair. Lord Tintagel requested that she utilize the potion to mask her identity as it was well known to Lord Pretanoi and the Noble Council. Lord Tintagel had made it well known that he was interviewing personal assistants so the visitors did not seem unusual. Based on the small amount of polyjuice residue on the vial it was estimated that the polyjuice transformation would only last fifteen minutes.

[Nymphadora] Anything else?

[Benjamin] Yes, ma'am. The room had been magically expanded and turned into a recording studio. Several guitars and other instruments were in the far corner. The bed has also been expanded into...

[Nymphadora] That's fine, I'm sure it's back to normal now. So what happened then?

[Benjamin] Lord Pretanoi instructed Watch Captain to return to his post and ordered me to wake you and begin my official report.

[Nymphadora] He say anything else?

[Nymphadora] No ma'am. He and Lord Knufflebunny were laughing too hard.


	9. Archive Six

Chapter 9: Archive 6

_Lord Baron Potter-Black was world famous prior to his ascendancy to ruler of magical Britain as Lord Pretanoi, but in the time after his investiture he attained greater fame, if that was possible. In the wake of the events regarding the reorganization of the Wizangamot, the establishment of the Noble Council and the Great Reorganization many companies and individuals attempted to profit upon his name and likeness. While most of the attempts were of the more benign type such as posters and truthful accounts in many books, some other items were less savory and bound by reality._

_Lord Baron Potter-Black never expressed an opinion on such items publicly, but in the excerpt below, published for the first time, we find his true feelings on the issues._

-ooo-

Pensieve Memory, Noble Council Meeting, Potter Manor. 13 March 2002.

Harry Potter sat at his official desk in his usual morning attire, pajama pants and a Chudley Cannons t-shirt. A large box sat in front of him and he flipped through a book while the Noble Council filed in. After they were seated he adjusted his glasses and shook his head.

"Ok, now that we're all here..."

"Pajamas, Harry? Can't you be properly dressed?" Hermione shook her head. "You are Lord Pretanoi, you know."

"Right, and that means if I want to 'rule Britain' in my pajamas I can. Besides, you told me this morning you were having a lie in..."

Hermione coughed and the rest of the Noble Council laughed. "Enough about this morning, Harry." Hermione brushed some hair back from her face. "What's in the box?"

"That's why we're all here." He picked up the book and showed it to them. "Rubbish like this. Have any of you seen this? It's a book about me."

Ron shrugged. "There's lots of books about you, mate. Part of the territory. Not like there weren't any before you became the big cheese."

"But this is different, Ron." Harry sat the book down. "This one isn't that bad, it's mostly a re-telling of how we've changed the Wizangamot and makes some comparisons to Muggle governments, Parliament mostly, but it's just the tip of the dragon's tail. Here, look at this one." He dug into the box and pulled out a book with a lurid red and gold cover that had a picture of him on the front from when he was at Hogwarts. "This one, for example, is pants. According to this one I'm going to use my 'powers' as Lord Pretanoi, go back in time with all of my memories and then show up at Hogwarts in my first year and then completely rewrite history. They're saying that I'll do it and get rid of Riddle and all the horcruxes by my sixth year. Mental, completely mental."

"That wouldn't work, Harry." Hermione shook her head. "Time-turners can only go so far back, and even if you did have one that could go back..."

Harry waved her off. "I know, 'Mione, I know. But they think it could work. That's the best one of that lot; the others are worse." He pulled out two more books. "This one says I'm going to go back and stop Riddle from killing my parents and this one, Merlin, this one says I'm going to go back to the time when the Hogwarts founders are creating Hogwarts and learn...I don't know, everything. It makes me out to be a better wizard than Merlin, Dumbledore, Riddle and pretty much every wizard ever. Please."

Neville stretched out his long legs and smiled. "Well, you are pretty powerful, Harry. We all are since we've joined the Noble Council."

"Oh blow it out your arse, Nev." Harry rolled his eyes. "We all know that we're learning this as we go, nobody knows what we can do until it happens and even then we don't really understand it all."

Hannah smiled at his exasperation. "Harry, they've been printing lies about you for years. Why is it different this time?"

"Oh, that's just the beginning, Hannah." Harry reached into the box and pulled out a small, plastic figure. "Look at this. It's me. I'm an action figure. We all are, actually." He pulled out other action figures and tossed them to the Noble Council. "Check those out and tell me what you see."

Hermione turned her figure over in her hands and her eyebrows rose higher and higher as she inspected it. "Harry! I am _not_ that well...endowed! I don't look like that! And my hair is horrible!"

"Better than mine, Hermione." Hannah held her figure up for all to see. "With the size of those two I'd have to have charmed support garments and end up with back problems. I don't think this can even stand up on its own." She sat the figure on the desk where it immediately fell forward. "Mental!"

"Oh, give it to Bill, he'll like it." Ron laughed. "I'm happy with mine."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised." Hermione took it out of his hands. "You look like one of those Muggle body-builders with all those muscles. And there's no way you could even lift that sword, as big as it is."

"I turn into a dog!" Sirius let out his barking laugh. "Look, if I twist here and here, then here...I change into a dog! Brilliant!"

"Mine's got a button on the back; wonder what that's for?" Neville pushed the button and a very small orb meant to represent a shield spell popped out. "Oh. Ok."

Harry looked over to his goblin advisor. "Kreekle, is there anything we can do about this?"

"Perhaps." Kreekle took the action figure from Neville, depressed the button and ceased the orb charm. After a few minutes of scrutiny he gave the figure back to Neville. "It appears these are being manufactured, unlicensed, in Australia. We can send an owl to their British Ambassador and see if we can pursue legal means of ceasing production."

"Great." Harry sat back. "Ok, now that we're done with that I've saved the best for last. There's other stuff in there, things like commemorative plates with our faces on them, 'official' wand replicas and the like, but this..." He pulled another book out of the box and sat it on the desk, "...this is the absolute worst."

The book was as large as Hogwarts: A History and was bound in a bright gold wrapping that reflected light.

"Why's this one so bad?" Ron gave him a confused look. "Can't be worse than the others."

"Oh, it is." Harry shook his head. "Let me show you."

Upon immediately opening the book a self-reading charm activated and all through the room music could be heard, house elf rap music.

"That's Dobby's music, it is!" The house elf bounced excitedly in his chair.

"Right, Dobby, and you're not getting any of the money from this book's sale, are you?" Harry shook his head as the music faded away. "Just listen."

As the Noble Council sat still the book began reading itself and it became rapidly obvious that it was another wholly fabricated retelling of their Hogwarts years. That wasn't too bad, but then the commentary began and everyone's mouth fell open.

"Harry!" Hermione rolled her eyes viciously. "I didn't say that!"

"You're right, Hermione, you didn't." Harry shut the book which ceased the enchantment. "This has people who sort of sound like us commenting on what happened."

Ron shook his head. "So it's a book about us and it has us, now, as old as we are now, talking about what happened to us in the book when we were kids. Merlin, that's dumb."

"Not to mention that it probably breaks at least one law." Harry looked to Kreekle. "Am I right?"

"Impersonation presented as fact, not to mention the obvious liberties the author has taken with the factual record and the unauthorized use of Lord Dobby's music...I believe it is illegal, Harry." Kreekle nodded. "I will have our legal team review the matter."

Once Kreekle left the room Neville leaned over to Hermione. "I'd hate to be the people that made this stuff; can you imagine what'll happen when they find out they've kept goblins from their cut of the gold?"

-ooo-

Interview with Professor Snickfang, Gringotts Historian and Professor of Non-Wizarding History, Hogwarts. Taken from _Unpublished Excerpts of A History of Magical Post-War Britain_, Chelsey Saxet author. Professor Snickfang was interviewed by the author. Reprinted with permission by Red Hippogriff Publishing, London, 2150.

Chelsey Saxet: I would like to return to The Dark Troubles, and I'll stick to the facts. I think if you answer with 'yes' or 'no' answers that wouldn't violate your oaths, would it?

Professor Snickfang: That may be possible. Proceed.

CS: Ok. The death total from The Dark Troubles recorded in the official record stands at nine. [Checks notes] The Patil twins, Zacharias Smith and Alicia Spinnet, plus..I won't name all of them, you know who died, but is this the total of all the individuals killed during The Dark Troubles?'

PS: Yes.

CS: Were The Dark Troubles ended by Lord Pretanoi and the Noble Council or by the Aurors, as stated officially in the record? Was the sole perpetrator caught and sent through the veil?

PS: [Does not respond.]

CS: I'll take that as a non-answer answer. Is it true that someone was imperiused or worse that helped the Photograph killer...

PS: Mrs. Saxet, we should end this line of conversation immediately. For our well-being.

-ooo-

_The joy of Britain, as well as the world, regarding Lord Pretanoi and the Noble Council was tempered with The Dark Troubles. Some posited that the bad times of Tom Riddle had returned, that Death Eaters would soon stalk the streets, that there was one last horcrux that had not been destroyed. The truth, however, was much more evil and mundane. _

_Presented here for the first time are the true details of how The Dark Troubles ended. _

-ooo-

Excerpt from The Daily Prophet, 30 March 2002

**CURSE OF DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY STRIKES AGAIN! **

**FORMER HOGWARTS STUDENTS SLAIN, COUNTRY IN FEAR!**

**WHY NO COMMENT FROM LORD PRETANOI?**

Dennis Creevy, Senior Crime Correspondent

The three latest victims of the Photograph Killer were discovered yesterday in a small Muggle flat in Kent. Former Hogwarts students and members of Dumbledore's Army Michael Corner, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Anthony Goldstein were found dispatched in the same manner as the previous victims. The Auror Department issued a statement saying that the deaths were currently 'suspicious and under investigation.' The Phoenix Guard of Lord Pretanoi were seen at the scene but issued no statement.

As indicated in the previous articles on the deaths no photographs remained in the flat. Terry Boot, a former classmate, indicated that he and his girlfriend Ms. Susan Bones remembered seeing photographs when they visited the flat to meet the occupants prior to going down to their local for a pint. They saw the victims back to their flat and confirmed that Mr. Corner, Mr. Finch-Fletchley and Mr. Goldstein arrived back and were alive at the time. Mr. Boot was the Designated Apparator and was not under the influence.

The Daily Prophet believes the time for 'no comment' statements is over. Unless the Auror Department or Lord Pretanoi himself (regular Noble Council press conferences are more theatre than informational) gives a press conference we have no confidence in their ability to keep people safe.

-ooo-

TOP SECRET PENSIEVE RECORDING. UNAUTHORISED VIEWING IS ILLEGAL AND SUBJECT TO PENALTIES 1 THROUGH 58 ON THE PHOENIX GUARD PENALTY LIST. ALL VIEWERS MUST LOG NAME, DATE OF VIEWING, TIME OF VIEWING AND PURPOSE FOR VIEWING ON THE DETAIL SHEET OR INCUR PHOENIX GUARD PENALTY 72. PENSIEVE RECORDING MUST BE RETURNED TO VIAL AND FILED PROPERLY. VIEWERS MAY BE OBLIVIATED AT THE DISCRETION OF THE PHOENIX GUARD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

NAME: Lilian Pretanoi-Potter-Black-Granger, Daniel Potter-Black-Granger-Pretanoi

DATE: 31 July, 2017

VIEWING PURPOSE: Because stupid Danny doesn't believe that Dad and Mum took down that awful Photograph Killer and because if I'm right he owes me 200 Galleons.

_I'm not stupid Lils you are you just think you're so smart because you're older. I'm going to Hogwarts this year, too! _

Oh stuff a sock in it, Danny boy.

_I'll tell Mum and she won't let you be Lady Pretanoi an' an' an' she won't let you run Britain when you're grown up! _

Do you want to see this or not? You'd better have that 200 Galleons ready.

_Fine. Let's do it. And good thing you'll be Lady Pretanoi 'cuz you're the ugliest one in your year._

PENSIEVE RECORDING ACTIVATE IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Harry Potter stood over the massive corpse and wept openly, one hand over the oozing wound. As Hannah Abbott healed him with a few deft waves of her wand he turned to the love of his life. Hermione stood there with her arms open, waiting to receive him, her tears falling as well. She enveloped him as he sunk his head down on her shoulder and cried hard, bitter tears.

Neville walked over and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You had to do it, mate. You saw there wasn't an option."

Ron stood with his hands on the pommel of the Sword of Gryffindor, it's bloody tip sunk into the soft earth, and leaned hard upon it so he seemed half-bent. "It wasn't him really, was it, Nev?" Ron's voice was flat and unbelieving. "It was, but it wasn't. Didja see his eyes? Nothin' in there. Can't believe I had to do that. What's Harry going to do? I mean...Merlin."

"Harry?" Hannah knelt down next to the mountainous remains. "Harry, come look at this. Everybody, take a look." After they all assembled Hannah waved her wand and they all watched as every hair on the corpse turned an electric shade of green. "Do you know what this means? It means he didn't do this on his own. This potion is...I don't know where to begin."

Harry pulled away from Hermione and half-staggered over to the corpse. "Why'd he do it, Hannah? Why? Was he imperiused?"

Hannah waved her wand over the corpse's head in a slow, deliberate pattern and spoke the slow words of the diagnostic spell. Once she finished she gasped and fell back onto the grass. "His brain is...it was that potion. He doesn't really have a brain anymore. It's like he was almost an inferius. There's barely anything left; it's almost all rotted away from the inside."

"NO!" Harry's shout scattered the birds in the area and made the ground tremble. "I won't have him be remembered like this!"

"Harry..." Hermione came over and put her hand in his, soothing him. "Tonks matched the boot print with the ones found at the murder sites. I don't know if we can keep this secret."

"Tonks?" Harry looked wildly over at the head of the Phoenix Guards, his eyes flashing an eerie green light. "I can classify what I want as a state secret as Lord Pretanoi, right?" His voice radiated anger. "Right?"

"Y..yes, Harry, you can." Tonks nodded weakly. "You can."

"Fine!" He looked around at the assembled team and eyed each of them in turn. "By my right as Lord Pretanoi I'm making this a state secret! Nobody will know about this until we're all dead and gone and by then we'll have killed that...that bastard that did this! You all will swear it, swear it to me, uh, on your magic!"

"That doesn't really work, Harry." Hermione gave him a sad look. "It only works if you do an unbreakable vow, and those are, well, those are technically dark magic as they can kill you. Unbreakable vows were made illegal..."

"I don't care if they're legal or not, Hermione. Fine." He took a look at all of them. "Promise me that you won't say anything. Please. If not for me do it for Hagrid."

They all nodded and looked down at the corpse of their old friend. It seemed so long ago that he taught them about magical creatures. As they nodded each of them, in their own time, on their own, uttered the words 'for Hagrid.'

_Pensieve memory breaks and shifts to a copse of trees outside the Black Lake at Hogwarts. The Noble Council, several Phoenix Guards and Lord Pretanoi stand with their wands ready to attack._

"Why'd you do it?" Harry held out his wand and it trembled with the barely controlled power that wanted to surge out from him and attack. "Why?"

Former Hogwarts Professor Horace Slughorn stood near the lake, flanked by a multitude of wizards and witches garbed in the robes of the Society for Wizarding Heritage. A black robe covered his tattered green waistcoat and trousers. "Why? You ask me why? You should know why, Harry, you above everybody else!"

Ron leaned over to Tonks and whispered in her ear. "Why don't we just off him now?"

Tonks shook her head ever so slightly, her concentration never wavering from the Society and Slughorn. "We don't have the proof yet and he's doing the villain monologue bit. They always love to tell you their evil plans. This way we get as good as a confession for the pensieve."

Harry's voice pulled their concentration to him. "Well, it's obvious I bloody well don't know, so why don't you tell me?"

"YOU MADE ME AN OUTCAST!" Slughorn's voice echoed over the lake. "You and Dumbledore. Oh, I know you kept my confidence about Riddle and the horcruxes, but Dumbledore didn't! I knew he wrote about me in that bloody journal of his, the one that Gringotts will eventually have to release, Albus had to have his memoirs printed, oh yes, and I knew he wrote about the horcruxes, and Riddle, and how I told him about them! And there were whispers, oh yes, the whispers! 'There goes old Slughorn, you know he and Slytherin house didn't fight at Hogwarts. I bet he's in with the Death Eaters!' I couldn't get a job! Hogwarts doesn't pay that well, I was skint! I had to go back to selling illegal potions."

Harry gestured at the Society members with his non-wand hand. "And your distribution team? So you're selling illegal potions, why kill..."

"You denied me. They all did." Slughorn's voice was a sneer. "I invited you, offered you everything and you denied me, you and your little Dumbledore's Army. And how can I help Lord Pretanoi and the Noble Council? Longbottom's the bloody King of America! And Weasley over there is the Emperor of Brazil!"

Hannah stepped forward. "They didn't need you, did they, Professor?"

"I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU, HARRY!" Slughorn waved his arms wildly. "I could have helped you, but then you went to Gringotts and became Lord Pretanoi! What can an old potions professor offer you, offer Lord Pretanoi? NOTHING! JUST WHAT YOU LEFT ME! Nobody would return my owls! I missed Quidditch matches, I had to pay for my own seat!"

"So why'd you have to do that to Hagrid? What'd he ever do to you?" Harry pointed his wand at Slughorn which caused the old professor to take a step back, behind one of the larger Society wizards.

"He showed me a picture. A picture you sent him."

"Oh hell." Harry looked to Hermione. "Colin's DA picture."

Before another word was spoken one of the Society witches flicked her wand and cast a stunner at Tonks, missing her, but it was the spark that lit the blaze. Spells were thrown and duels began, sometimes two or three society members against one of Lord Pretanoi's cohort. The Sword of Gryffindor sang, literally; instead of an awe-inspiring song or a lusty battle song of yore for some reason it was an ancient drinking song. Ron ignored the singing sword as flames danced along it's cold steel and struck the Society members down, their spells deflected off it's metal like water off a mermaid's tail.

Harry and Hermione, without a word spoken between them, fought as one. The wove shielding and attacking spells between them, alternating with no discernible pattern, effective as a hot knife through treacle tart. When one of Hermione's slicing spells took off the wand arm of a Society member Harry caught the wand in the air and tried to cast spells with both wands but it didn't work. He threw the spare wand to the ground, nodded to Hermione and she jumped on his back. The close physical contact of the two, the combination of the ruler and The Head, the combination of two hearts that beat as one became a terrible, swift form of justice.

In the distance two forms began to attack the Society members, causing their numbers to deplete rapidly. Spells could be seen flashing along with the sound of an axe cleaving bone from flesh. Also, in the shadows, a large dog ran through the wizards with fire in its eyes and blood dripping from its muzzle. All around the large dog were small forms of house elves, dressed in all black, with silver daggers in each of their hands. The weak spells of the Society stood no chance.

As the Society members fell like rotten leaves from a dying tree the Noble Council and the Phoenix Guard began to slowly encircle Slughorn. Despite his age his wand moved back and forth at an unnatural speed and made everyone give him a wide berth. He and Harry were locked into battle until Harry summoned up a power from within, a power driven by the memories of Hagrid rescuing him from that horrible island with the Dursleys, Hagrid telling him he was a wizard, Hagrid in Diagon Alley with his beloved Hedwig, Hagrid with the photo album of his parents; those memories fueled an unknown spell that shot out at Slughorn, broke through the shield with ease and struck Slughorn directly in the chest, lifting him up off the ground and scorching the earth in a twenty foot radius. Then, after a quick nod, Hannah and Neville cast a spell on Slughorn that he could not deflect in his current state; Hannah's spell covered the old professor in a hazy purple light while Neville cast a spell that encased Slughorn in a ball of goopy looking gel. They cautiously approached the ball while the Phoenix Guard and Ron mopped up the remnants of the Society members.

"What did you do?" Hermione looked at Slughorn and he reminded her of those prehistoric insects that were preserved in amber at the Muggle museums. "Is he alive?"

"Alive, and probably having a horrible physical experience." Hannah looked over to Neville. "Nice job, Nev."

"Thanks, Han. I have no idea what I did, really." Neville looked over to Hannah. "What'd your spell do?"

"Did you see the way he moved?" Hannah put her wand in her robe. "I've never seen a man his age move like that, and he used to teach potions, so I knew he must be on something. I cast the detox spell that they use at the rehab centres."

Harry walked forward and kicked the gooey Slughorn ball. Instead of his foot entering the ball the material on the outside had formed a thin but hard shell, and the kick sent the ball careening towards the lake before Tonks levitated it back to their area.

END PENSIEVE RECORDING. PLEASE REPORT TO HEAD OF PHOENIX GUARD TO REGISTER VIEWING. FAILURE TO REGISTER VIEWING WILL RESULT IN PHOENIX GUARD PENALTIES 89 THROUGH 104.

ENTER COMMENT TO END VIEWING SESSION.

Danny? _Lils we have to go see Tonks! We're in so much trouble. _I don't care if we are, Danny. I don't want to think about this again. We'll have to tell Mum and Dad, though. _Do I owe you those Galleons? _Forget about it, squirt. Forget about it.

-ooo-

Excerpt from The Daily Prophet, 31 March 2002

**PHOTOGRAPH KILLER CAUGHT BY LORD PRETANOI, NOBLE COUNCIL AND PHOENIX GUARDS!**

**FORMER HOGWARTS PROFESSOR IN AUROR CUSTODY!**

**DARK TROUBLES AT AN END!**

Dennis Creevey, Senior Crime Correspondent

In shocking revelations Lord Pretanoi, in conjunction with the Noble Council and the Phoenix Guard turned over Horace Slughorn, former Potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, over to the Auror department and charged him with the Dark Trouble murders. Slughorn's wand was entered into evidence along with multiple accounts into the Evidence Pensieve at the Ministry.

Further evidence was provided from Slughorn's residence, including diaries, illegal potions and potion making ingredients along with all of the missing photographs from the victims. Evidence released to The Daily Prophet indicates that Slughorn went off the rails. Former students remember the Slug Club, an informal student group that used to meet in Slughorn's office, as well as all the photographs of notable former students. A photograph of The Daily Prophet's lead photographer, Colin Creevey, was found with large X's over the faces of the victims.

The team that captured Slughorn was unable to prevent his last victim, Rubeus Hagrid, beloved former Professor of Care of Magical Creatures and Hogwarts Groundskeeper. Services for Mr. Hagrid have not been announced as of press time.

Slughorn will be officially brought up on charges of Manufacture of Illegal Potion with Intent to Distribute and multiple First Degree Murder charges when the Wizangamot convenes on Monday. He is currently being held without bond at an undisclosed Auror Detention facility. It is believed that due to the heinous nature of the crimes the prosecution will seek the death penalty. Due to the involvement in the capture of Slughorn Lord Pretanoi and other members of the Noble Council that sit on the Wizangamot have recused themselves from the trial.

For a detailed listing of illegal potions found at the scene see sidebar on page 4D.

For photographs and tributes to the victims see pages 5A through 6D.


	10. Archive Six, Cont

Chapter 10: Archive 6, Cont.

_The public fascination with the members of Dumbledore's Army only grew in the years after The Battle of Hogwarts. Even though some members such as Marietta Edgecombe faded from the public eye the rest were intermittently chronicled in the papers, the tabloids and in other media. "The Ballad of Harry and Hermione" by The Wand Wavers stood at the top of the charts for a solid six months in November 2001, and many books were written, with various slants, about Lord Baron Potter-Black. At one point in February 2002 the best sellers list contained nine out of the top ten, broken only by 'author Lolo Awoi's ground-breaking tome "Lycanthropy: Get It Through Your Skulls, It's A Disease, Not a Curse" _

_The press coverage of the wedding of Lord Baron-Potter Black to Lady Granger was unprecedented; no event before or since has garnered such worldwide interest as representatives from every magical governing body were present, some for the first time in recorded history. Bodies such as the Seelie and Unseelie Faerie courts sent representatives, ushering in diplomatic relations between their courts and magical Britain. The desire to attend the momentous occasion also served to end hostilities between European and Asian Goblin factions, entities that had been at war for centuries. _

_Scholarly disputes regarding the beginning point of the Second Magical Renaissance debate whether Lord Baron Potter-Black's ascendancy to Lord Pretanoi or his marriage to Lady Granger are the defining moment of the era. Regardless, the events that took place afterwards are unassailable; Lord Pretanoi, his bride and the Noble Council truly ushered in the longest era of magical peace the world has ever known. The fact that the world has not witnessed another attempt at subjugation from a self-styled Dark Lord to this day can be attributed to Lord Pretanoi's Peace._

_The run-up to the wedding was as widely covered as the event itself, as seen in excerpts presented below along with other relevant documentation._

-ooo-

Excerpt from _Dumbledore's Army: Guiding Lights of Magical Britain_ by Ewen Flibberpod. Reprinted with permission by Thestral Wing Press, London, 2148.

**Appendix 1: Biographical Summary Overview of Dumbledore's Army**

Abbott, Hannah. Lady Durovernum, Duchess Occidamus. Member of the Noble Council of Lord Pretanoi. Wife of William Weasley, Duke Occidamus. For full details see Appendix 2: Noble House Biographical Summary.

Bell (Weasley), Katie. Duchess Occidamus. Wife of Frederick Weasley, Duke Occidamus. Executive at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Daughter Catherine, son Edward.

Bones (Boot), Susan. Phoenix Guard, wife of Terry Boot. One son, Richard.

Boot, Terry. Phoenix Guard. Husband of Susan (Bones) Boot. One son, Richard.

Brown (DuCastell), Lavender. Lady Tintagel, wife of Sirius DuCastell. Four daughters, Ivy, Violet, Clover and Dahlia.

Chang (Creevey), Cho. Owner of Creevey Interiors, interior design firm. Wife of Colin Creevey. One daughter, Isabel.

Corner, Michael. Victim of The Photograph Killer Horace Slughorn. See Chapters 4-6 for detailed account.

Creevey, Colin. Photographer, The Daily Prophet. Owner, Creevey Photography. Husband of Cho (Chang) Creevey. One daughter, Isabel.

Creevey, Dennis. Investigative reporter, The Daily Prophet. Husband of Gabrielle (Delacour) Creevey. Two sons Martin and Edward.

Edgecombe, Marietta. Unknown. Presumed to have integrated into Muggle society.

Finch-Fletchley, Justin. Victim of The Photograph Killer Horace Slughorn. See Chapters 4-6 for detailed account.

Finnegan, Seamus. House Pretanoi ambassador to Ireland. Husband of Meribell, princess of the Seelie Faerie Court. Two daughters Fiona and Petal, son Declan.

Goldstein, Anthony. Victim of The Photograph Killer Horace Slughorn. See Chapters 4-6 for detailed account.

Granger, Hermione. Lady Potter-Black-Granger, Lady Pretanoi. Member of the Noble Council of Lord Pretanoi. Wife of Harry Potter, Lord Baron Potter-Black, Lord Pretanoi. Daughter Lilian Emmaline, Lady Pretanoi; son Daniel James, Lord Potter; daughter Marie Hannah, Baroness Black; daughter Rose Minerva, Lady Granger. For full details see Appendix 3: House Pretanoi and Descendants.

Johnson, Angelina. Professional Quidditch Player, Holyhead Harpies. Coach of Holyhead Harpies. Second wife of Percy Weasley, Duke Occidamus and Minister for Magic. Son, Arthur. Stepmother to daughters Molly and Lucy from Duke Percy Weasley's first marriage to Audrey Goodhollow.

Jordan, Lee. Broadcaster, Wizarding Wireless News World Service. Commentator Chudley Cannons. Husband of Alicia (Spinnet) Jordan. Daughters Amanda and Louise.

Longbottom, Neville. Lord Longbottom, King Neville I of America. Wife Persephone Franklin Longbottom, Princess Royal of America. Two sons, Francis Harry, King Francis I and Brian Ronald, Lord Longbottom. For full details see Appendix 2: Noble House Biographical Summary.

Lovegood (Juste de L'Argent ) Luna. Queen Luna I of Magical France. House Pretanoi Press Secretary, author and publisher of The Quibbler, Headmaster of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Wife of Sebastien Juste de L'Argent, King of Magical France. Daughters Anais and Selene, son Xanthus, later King Xanthus I of Magical France.

Macmillan, Ernie. Unknown. Presumed to have integrated into Muggle society.

Patil, Padma. Victim of The Photograph Killer Horace Slughorn. See Chapters 4-6 for detailed account.

Patil, Parvati. Victim of The Photograph Killer Horace Slughorn. See Chapters 4-6 for detailed account.

Potter, Harry. Lord Baron Potter-Black-Granger, Lord Pretanoi, Seneschal of Magical Britain and commonwealth countries. Ruler of the Noble Council of Lord Pretanoi. Vanquisher of Voldemort, the Boy Who Lived. Husband of Hermione Granger, Lady Granger. Daughter Lilian Emmaline, Lady Pretanoi; son Daniel James, Lord Potter; daughter Marie Hannah, Baroness Black; daughter Rose Minerva, Lady Granger. For full details see Appendix 3: House Pretanoi and Descendants.

Smith, Zacharias. Member of Society for Wizarding Heritage. Killed in the Raid on Hogsmeade, 2002.

Spinnet (Jordan), Alicia. Wife of Lee Jordan. Reporter for Quidditch Weekly. Daughters Amanda and Matilda.

Thomas, Dean. Muggle football reporter, Premier League Network. Wife Wilhelmina (Smith) Thomas [Muggle]. Son Michael.

Weasley, Fred. Husband of Katie Bell, Duchess Occidamus. Co-owner and co-founder of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Daughter Catherine, son Edward.

Weasley, George. Duke Occidamus, Royal Consort and husband of her majesty Xiaolian the Just, Queen of China. Co-owner and co-founder of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Sons Duyi Charles, King Duyi the Bold; Ghengis Fabian, Duke Occidamus, daughter Lìxúe Ginevra, Lady Potter.

Weasley (Lupin), Ginevra. Duchess Occidamus, wife of Sir Larry Lupin, Shadow Walker of the Unseelie Court. Executive at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Sons Mark, Christopher and Flick.

Weasley, Ronald. Duke Occidamus, The Sword of House Pretanoi. Lord Emperor Knufflebunny the First of Brazil. Husband of Her Royal Highness Empress Luiza. Triplets Frederick, later Lord Emperor Knufflebunny of Brazil; Maximillian, later Viscount Occidamus, The Sword of House Pretanoi; Arthur, later Duke Occidamus. Sons Reginald, William, Paolo, Henry, Gilberto, Octavio. For full details see Appendix 2: Noble House Biographical Summary.

-ooo-

Excerpt from The Daily Prophet, 31 March 2002. Corrections section, page 18G.

In a previous article Dennis Creevey it ws reported that Mr. Mark Sasnak, a Muggle heard something that sounded like a Thestral. This was erroneous, as the person in question was NOT a Muggle but a Squib. Lord Baron-Potter Black, the Noble Council and the Phoenix Guards were not involved in the accidental Obliviation. The Auror Department deeply regrets the Obliviation and has compensated the individual accordingly.

-ooo-

_Pensieve recording 8 April, 2002. Weekly Press Conference, Ministry for Magic._

Luna Lovegood walked out to the press conference podium in a tight grey knee-length skirt, white shirt and bright green heels. Her gold multi-stranded necklace was visible around her neck and her hair was discreetly pulled back into a professional ponytail along with an Alice band. She placed the conservative black leather briefcase on the podium, took out her Muggle sports bottle and a scone. Surprising everyone she also pulled out a pair of dark-framed glasses, put them on, took out a series of parchments and then proceeded to eat her scone. While the press waited she flipped through the parchment, took a drink from the sports bottle and then continued in the same manner for approximately ten minutes. As the assembled press began to get anxious she ignored them.

Finally a reporter from The Melbourne Muckracker stood up. "Good morning, Luna."

Luna popped her head up suddenly. "Oh. Sorry. Hi everybody."

The media answered in unison. "HI LUNA."

She smiled and waved at them. "So...what do you want to talk about today?"

A woman in the back raised her hand. "Don't you have the usual? Official announcements out of the Noble Council and House Pretanoi?"

Luna smiled. "I thought this would be more fun. Ask me anything but no shouting all at once, that gets very confusing."

A pool reporter from The Daily Prophet raised his hand. "Can you tell us why you're dressed like a Muggle?"

"Oh, that." Luna replied dreamily. "Hermione and I are going to talk to the Muggle Queen's people about arrangements. They're sending some people to the wedding and we need to do security. I saw a Muggle movie the other day and one of the press ladies looked like this. I think it's wonderful, don't you?" She stepped out from behind the podium and twirled slightly. "This time Hannah put the cushioning charms on my shoes so they're quite comfortable. Next question?"

A man stood up. "Christopher Dempsey, New Jersey Journal of Magic and Mayhem. Miss Lovegood can you tell us the wedding date? We're all very anxious to find out."

Luna stepped back over to the podium and looked at her parchment. "The 22nd of June. I think Hermione said the, oh, Lady Granger, sorry. You know their titles, I'm going to use their names. Much easier. Hermione said that it'll be a long day because of all the ceremonies involved. Kreekle, Harry's goblin advisor, said that there were a lot of official ceremonies when Lord Pretanoi gets married. They're quite old and I don't know exactly why we have to do them but Kreekle said we did so we are. Hannah said that there are quite a lot of things to do before then so that's why it's in June. I think it'll be pretty because June is a wonderful month, especially since it's the end of the Kripwich birthing season. Baby Kripwiches emanate good feelings, you know."

A woman stood up on the right side of the crowd. "Melody Bramble, Witch Weekly. Can you tell us anything about Lady Granger's dress? Which designer is she using?"

"It's very pretty." Luna nodded several times. "Fleur Delacour, you remember her, she's a friend of Harry's from the Tri-Wizard Tournament, she's helping with the dress. She's French, you know. My fiancée Sebastien is a family friend of hers and we asked her to do it over lunch in Paris the other day. I thought it would be a nice surprise for Hermione but Hannah wasn't too happy about that since Fleur used to date Bill Weasley but since Hannah's engaged to Bill now she said that she didn't care if that 'shiny Veela tart helped out with the dress but she'd make damned sure she saw the rock Bill gave her.' I don't know if she had been drinking or not because Bill gave her a very pretty diamond, and I guess a diamond is a rock but when I think of rocks I think of pebbles. Pebbles would make an awful stone for an engagement ring." Luna angled her head and thought for a moment, then plunged ahead. "Oh yes, Hermione's dress. She wanted to wear her mum's wedding dress but it didn't quite fit and Hermione said it was because her arse was twice the size of her mum's but that 's not the case and Harry said it's a very nice arse which made Hermione hit him in the arm. Hermione's mum, Jane, well she thought that was very funny but her Dad made a bad face at Harry. Maybe Hermione's father forgot she can do magic and expand the dress with an enchantment since he's non-magical. Gordon, Hermione's father, he's a very nice man but even though he likes Harry I don't think he was happy when Ron started asking him about the stag night. I told him that every night was stag night for Harry. Because his Patronus is a stag. It's very majestic, have you seen it?"

The assembled press murmured that they hadn't seen it except for one affirmative remark from Lee Jordan, covering the press conference for Wizarding World News. Lee then stood up.

"Hey, Luna."

"Oh! Hi Lee!" Luna waved excitedly. "I got your owl yesterday! I think Saturday will be splendid."

Every press member turned to Lee.

"Uh, great! We can talk about that later. You mentioned..."

He never got to finish as the rest of the press turned back to Luna. After quieting them down she rolled her eyes. "You silly people. Lee is going to call one of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch matches and we're taking George and the Queen of China with us because I don't think she's ever seen a Quidditch match. They have a game in China that you do on a broomstick but I think it involves fire or baby dragons but I can't remember. Chinese dragons are so strange because they look like long, scaly worms with tiny little wings. They have to be very magical to fly with little wings like that."

Photographers began snapping pictures of both Lee and Luna at a rapid pace. Finally, unable to quiet the crowd, Lee made his way forward and got up on the platform next to Luna. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned to the crowd of media members.

"I have some official things if you want to hear those. Want to hear them? I practiced in the mirror this morning so I could be professional. Hermione says my press conferences are a travesty but Harry said they're the best thing in the papers. Since I'm standing up with Hermione at the wedding I need to be more professional so she won't be cross with me. Questions?"

Taking pity on her the press was quiet until Enid West, another reporter from WWN stood up. She gave Lee a pointed look and spoke. "Mr. Jordan, we'll leave the fact that you failed to answer questions about your change of profession at our morning meeting until later. Miss Lovegood, why don't you give us the official announcements?"

"Oh good!" Luna clapped her hands and then assumed what, in her mind, was a no-nonsense, official press secretary demeanor. She cleared her throat and spoke in a very deliberate tone. "Security for visiting dignitaries at the wedding is still being finalized. We will announce the schedule of events next week. The Auror Department has made an arrest about the people who are writing those awful books about Harry, and Gringotts has also frozen some vaults in Australia. Those horrible Society for Bad Wizards and Witches haven't done anything since Professor Slughorn was sent through the Veil but we're watching out for them anyway. Ron and Luiza and their boys are doing fine even though Ron whinges that he never gets any sleep and is really grumpy in the morning meetings even after three cups of coffee. The Queen of China is visiting..." Luna's tone changed back to her normal voice. "...oh, but you already knew that since she's going to see a Quidditch match with George, me and Sebastien, the King of Magical France. Oh and Lee will be there too since he's calling the match." She reached out, took Lee's hand and gave him a very serious look. "I can have popcorn, right?"

The press conference was effectively over at that point as the press could no longer restrain themselves. Questions were shouted from every corner, photos were taken and ultimately Luna gathered her things, continued to hold Lee's hand and walked off the little platform. Then, as the press were packing up to leave, she half-ran out to the podium, told everyone goodbye, and left.

-ooo-

_Pensieve Recording, Headmistress' Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 15 April 2002_

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk, writing on a piece of parchment, when her private Floo came to life. In the green flames were the heads of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Hello Professor." Hermione smiled. "I got your owl. May we come through?"

"Of course." Minerva nodded and waved her wand at the fireplace. "I've been expecting you."

After arriving in the Headmistress' office, none too gracefully on Harry's part, he and Hermione removed the excess Floo powder and took seats in front of her desk, feeling like they were students again. Harry looked over to Hermione and then to McGonagall. "Hermione said it was important but she wouldn't tell me why, she just gave me that look of hers."

"Harry, honestly." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I told you, you'll like it."

Minerva took off her glasses. "It is good to see you, Potter, you too Miss Granger. Oh, I'm sorry, Lord Pretanoi and Lady..."

Harry waved her off. "Please. I get enough of that as it is. Just Harry an' Hermione."

"Very well, but I am no longer your professor. Just Minerva, please."

Harry smiled. "That's so weird, but ok...Minerva. What's the big surprise?"

She held up a piece of parchment. "I have been in contact with the other Governors regarding a matter that has been brought forward by the students. They're very proud of you two, as well as Mr. Weasley. Of Ronald. They made the suggestion so I forwarded it to the Governors and they agreed, but I told them I would not make any changes until I had spoken to the two of you. I will admit that I owled Hermione first to get her thoughts on the matter."

Harry sat back in his chair. "Great, two really smart witches ganging up on me. How come I get the feeling I'm not going to be able to say no to whatever this is?"

Hermione turned to him and took his hand. "It's not bad, Harry. It's quite an honor, actually. Minerva?"

The Headmistress smirked at Harry. "The students want to form a new house at Hogwarts, Pretanoi House. The reason they gave was that you, and by extension your position as Lord Pretanoi, deserved to be honored alongside the founders."

"A new house?" Harry looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong with the four houses? I've got enough things named in my honor. Apparently there's a new Quidditch broom called the Pretanoi Racing Broom, not to mention all the other stuff. I think the last thing was a bridge somewhere in Surrey..."

"But this is different, Harry." Hermione gave him the look, the one that he always gave in to whatever she asked. "This is Hogwarts. Think of it, Harry, this would be a chance to change things for the better. The other houses are still stuck in their traditional lines." She looked up to Minerva, who reluctantly nodded. "Harry, this house would start new, no rivalries with any other house. No prejudices, a clean slate."

Harry was unconvinced. "What if I say no?"

Minerva smiled. "I'm afraid we'll just have to think of a new name. The castle obviously has other ideas as a new dormitory has sprung up over the last few weeks."

"Where is it?" Harry's curiosity got the better of him. "Gryffindor's got the tower..."

Hermione smiled as she knew the trump card was about to be played. She winked at Minerva.

"It is underneath the Quidditch pitch." Minerva handed him the self-updating map of Hogwarts that George and Fred Weasley had provided as a present to her the previous Christmas as a peace offering for their Hogwarts misdeeds. She pointed to the Quidditch pitch. "You can see that the map says Blank House right now. Hogwarts needs another house, Harry."

"Right under the pitch!" Harry's excitement was obvious to the two witches. "That would have made it so much easier, no more long walks, you're always right there for practice..."

"Harry?" Minerva queried, but received no response, as Harry was engrossed in the map. Finally, in her teaching voice, she said "Potter!"

Harry sat bolt upright, as if he had been caught talking to Ron in Transfiguration class. "Sorry, Professor. Uh, Minerva. Sorry."

"Does this mean you approve?" She looked over to Hermione and returned a conspiratorial wink.

"Just think, that'd be more Quidditch matches..." Harry smiled. "Ok, I guess. Sure. Why not? Pretanoi House. But what about the colors and the house animal, and who would be the Head of House? And do first years get sorted there in September? You can't change people's houses now, it wouldn't be fair."

"Look!" Hermione pointed to a painting behind Minerva.

The painting showed each house of Hogwarts with their crest; Gryffindor's Lion in red and gold, Hufflepuff's badger in yellow and black, Ravenclaw's eagle in blue and bronze, Slytherin's snake in silver and green...and next to them, on a royal purple background, was the resplendent and proud head of stag in shining white.

"It appears Hogwarts has chosen for you, Harry. Royal purple, even." Minerva put her glasses on and looked at the painting. "Oh, with an added detail."

Below the stag's head were two crossed broomsticks.

-ooo-

Excerpt from Hogwarts: A History. Author Bathilda Bagshot. Revisions Bartholomew Snibbuc.

Pretanoi House

Colors: Purple and White

Animal: Stag

Dormitory: The Under Pitch

Head of House: Madame Hooch

Ghost: Rubeus Hagrid

Traits: Altruism and Sportsmanship

Pretanoi House was formed in April 2002, partially as a request by Hogwarts students and a desire of the castle to provide another house. Due to the increase of magical students attending Hogwarts at the time it is generally believed that the additional house provided the appropriate level of student housing as well as honoring Lord Pretanoi's contributions to magical Britain, as well as the world. House Pretanoi is also the first house to ever field a Quidditch team entirely made up of first year students, and subsequently the first house to ever win the Quidditch Cup with a first year roster.

All Hogwarts houses have a resident ghost, and upon the very first sorting of students into Pretanoi House Madame Hooch led her students to their new dormitory and discovered Rubeus Hagrid, former Professor for The Care of Magical Creatures and Groundskeeper, waiting for their arrival. The ghost of Hagrid is known to regale students with the exploits of Lord Pretanoi, Lady Pretanoi and the rest of the Noble Council to any and all who will listen.

Students sorted into Pretanoi House are generally characterized as sporting types, very loyal to their friends and willing to assist any student regardless of their house affiliation. Due to Lord Pretanoi's sorting into Gryffindor during his student days Pretanoi House and Gryffindor House are closely aligned. The previous animosity amongst other houses, most notably Slytherin House, does not exist as Pretanoi House retains amicable relations with all Hogwarts houses. After the formation of Goblin House students in Pretanoi House were the first to embrace their new goblin schoolmates, easing the transition of goblin students amongst the traditional student body of witches and wizards.

Lord Pretanoi and Lady Pretanoi's daughter Lilian, son Daniel and daughter Marie were sorted into Pretanoi House during their education at Hogwarts. Daughter Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Lord Pretanoi and Lady Pretanoi were present at the first sorting of students in to Pretanoi House. Lord Pretanoi attended every Pretanoi House Quidditch match and sat with Pretanoi House members during his lifetime, although when Pretanoi House played Gryffindor House, to illustrate his neutrality, Lord Pretanoi sat in the Head of Hogwarts' personal box seats, and was often known to wear a House Pretanoi Quidditch jersey with a Gryffindor scarf.

-ooo-

_Pensieve Recording 20 April, 2002. Potter Manor, Lord Pretanoi's private study, 11:58 pm._

Harry Potter sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace, watching the charmed fire dance without giving off heat. Folders of parchment regarding the security detail for his upcoming wedding lay on one side while a Phoenix Guard report sat on the other side. He tipped up a glass of firewhiskey and sat back against the sofa, took off his glasses and slipped off his trainers with his feet.

"Harry? You ok?" Hannah Abbot walked into the room in her dressing gown, her hair pulled up messily on the top of her head.

"Hi Hannah." Harry's voice was unenthusiastic and tired. "Had a feeling?"

Hannah walked over, moved the security plans aside and sat down next to him. "You know me too well."

"You are The Heart." He tipped up the glass again and drained it. "So, doc, ready for another therapy session?"

"Funny, very funny. I will listen, though. Where's Hermione?"

"Sleeping." He gestured to the clock on the wall. "We went to bed hours ago and she dropped off like a rock. Couldn't sleep." He picked up the Phoenix Guard report. "Did you know Zacharias Smith was killed in Hogsmeade yesterday?"

"What?" Hannah clutched at her robe. "No! I know the Guard fought some Society members. What happened?"

"Bastards tried to be Death Eaters and wipe out everything. Remember how the Death Eaters would blow up buildings? They tried to do that to Honeydukes. Didn't realize we went overboard on the wards and stuff. They arrested three people and killed two. One of them was Smith." He turned and watched the fire for a few minutes in silence. "After all this time, Hannah, why do people have to think that I'm trying to ruin things? And he was always awful to me, even in the DA."

"And a horrible Quidditch commentator. Jordan was the best but I liked Luna, too." Hannah smiled at Harry's grin. "As for why, Harry, I don't think we'll ever know. People were jealous of you before you were Lord Baron Potter-Black and Lord Pretanoi, but that's just because they saw what they wanted to. They didn't understand what you had to go through. They looked at you and saw someone famous, someone in the papers, and if I remember correctly Zach was always jealous of your Quidditch skills. I don't think he was ever comfortable in his own skin, Harry. That's not your fault. Everyone at school knew who you were but not very many knew Zach."

"Yeah." Harry picked up his wand and levitated the half-empty bottle of firewhiskey over to the sofa, plucked it out of the air and refilled his glass a quarter full. "But even then I was at Hogwarts, not with the Dursleys. Even with all the crap that went on it was better than that."

Hannah was quiet for a while and watched him shuffle the parchment into the file and then toss it onto the rug. "Harry...I know this is your private study, but the conference room is just through that door. You're always working, aren't you?"

"I guess so." Harry took another sip of firewhiskey. "At least if I can't sleep I can do some work. I've got to revise that letter to Australia again. "He chuckled. "Merlin, don't tell Hermione I'm revising, she'll never let me hear the end of it."

"You need a place of your own that's not work-related. A place for just you and Hermione." Hannah put her hand on his arm. "When you were a kid Hogwarts was a place of refuge for you, even with all of the insanity that went on there. Where's your refuge now, Harry? Everybody needs a place where they can truly unwind. You don't have that, do you?"

"Well, the main house, the house house is just over there." He pointed out the window to the grand structure, half-hidden in the moonlight and shadows. "Hermione likes it."

"I'm sure she would love someplace else, someplace smaller, a place for just the two of you. You have other houses, Harry. Why don't you ask Dobby or Kreekle about them in the morning? We can clear your schedule for a week. You haven't had any time away since you became Lord Pretanoi." She straightened up and looked at him in her best McGonagall impersonation. "Harry Potter, you and Hermione are going on holiday for a week. No ifs, ands or buts about it."

He smirked at her. "You can't make me; I'm Lord Pretanoi, I rule Britain."

"Yes, but I'm The Heart and I can tell you need it." She gave him a pointed look. "Do you want me to tell Hermione about the stag night I heard Ron and Neville discussing with you earlier this morning?"

"That's blackmail!" He smiled at her, an honest, relieved smile. "Are you sure you weren't in Slytherin?"

Hannah reached over, took the glass of firewhiskey from his hand and drained the liquid in a single swallow. "Oh blow it our your arse, milord. Now if you'll excuse me there's a very handsome red-haired gentleman who was not very happy that I had to leave the bed."

Harry watched her leave the room. As soon as she left he summoned his book of properties and sat there flipping pages for the better part of an hour.


	11. Archive Seven

Chapter 11: Archive Seven

_The first year of Lord Baron Potter-Black's reign as Lord Pretanoi was not as easy a transition from retired Quidditch player to ruler of Britain as the history books detail. The change from private citizen to royal ruler of a country also affected Viscount Weasley and Lord Longbottom, as they transitioned to their new roles due to marriages, deaths and single combat. Presented below for the first time is a pensieve memory of one of the educational sessions that took place throughout the first year._

-ooo-

Pensieve memory, Conference Room, Potter Manor, 29 April 2002. 8:00 A.M.

Hannah Abbott and Kreekle stood near the long table that could seat at least thirty people and placed information packets along one end. House elves brought in the morning tea and put little name cards above each plate, with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's names together on the right side, Kreekle's name at the top, and the rest surrounding that end of the table. Once everything was in place the attendees started arriving, in different stages of anticipation.

The first to arrive, surprisingly, was Ron Weasley, who looked like he hadn't slept for more than a couple of hours. Trailing slightly behind him was his wife Luiza, who also looked as if she had not received the appropriate amount of sleep. The two found their name cards, sat down, and Ron immediately drank half of his tea and began stuffing his face with scones. Neville Longbottom and his wife Persephone were next, both of them well-dressed and smiling rather large smiles. Hannah knew exactly why they were smiling and kept that to herself, even though it was rather obvious for everyone else. Dobby and Winky were next, and took their places on the little booster seats on their chairs. Finally Harry and Hermione arrived, ten minutes later than the agreed-upon starting time, both of them rather tan; Harry wore an old Chudley Cannons t-shirt, green and blue flowered swim trunks and flip-flops while Hermione surprised everyone by wearing a coral colored t-shirt, black yoga pants and a pair of trainers. Her hair was pulled back messily in a ponytail, something the assembled council had never seen, as Hermione was always rather fastidiously attired.

Ron looked over to Hermione. "Gave up on the junior McGonagall look, then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We just got back, Ron. No time to change." She sat down at her designated spot and stabbed at her fruit plate with a fork. "Besides, what does Harry always say?'

"Pajamas, right." Ron glanced over to his wife and then smirked at Hermione. "At least it isn't those awful Granny pajamas. Those were horrible."

"Ron!" Both Hermione and Luiza said it at the same time, but due to the distance at the table only Luiza hit her husband on the arm.

"Enjoy your holiday?" Hannah smiled at Harry, who looked more relaxed than he had in months. "Where did you go? Dobby wouldn't tell."

"Barbados." Harry picked up his tea and took a sip. "Apparently I own a very small island, unplottable of course. It has owl wards that keep all owls away except for official ones. Hermione found a book..."

"No surprise, there." Neville smiled at his former Gryffindor house mate. "So give us the history, Hermione, I know you're dying to tell us."

"Very funny, Neville." Hermione raised her eyebrow at him and then her tone took on the one that any Hogwarts student would recognize from being in the same class as her. "It dates back to before Barbados was ruled by Great Britain, a gift from the local magical population. It has traditionally been the house used by Lord Pretanoi as a holiday retreat. It's quite rustic, very soothing, even though it lacks most magical conveniences. I do worry about the house elves there, though."

Harry gave her a look. "Come on, 'Mione, we talked to them. They don't stay there on the island unless someone's staying at the beach house. Its not like they're trapped there year 'round."

Kreekle cleared his throat and everyone turned to the elderly goblin. "I am glad that the holiday was thoroughly relaxing, but we do have a schedule as Empress Luiza needs to return to the triplets. Lady Occidamus is quite happy to tend to the children but we must not impede on her good graces."

"Oh, no, mate." Ron shook his head. "You don't know Mum well enough, yet. Watching her three grandsons is like winning the Daily Prophet drawing twenty years straight. She was well chuffed when we asked her to watch the boys for the day."

"Very well." Kreekle nodded and smiled along with the rest of the Noble Council. "Now, to begin with, there is a schedule that was entered into the Pretanoi Record that must be followed. The Record is quite clear on this matter. Besides the dealings with the Wizangamot and the Board of Governors for Hogwarts certain public events must take place, first and foremost of them is the Public Audience."

"No pictures, please. Tell me there won't be pictures." Harry sat back in his chair. "But if we have to have pictures send Colin an owl. I don't want that mob that Luna deals with here at Potter Manor."

Kreekle nodded. "Duly noted, Harry, but the audience is not held at Potter Manor. The traditional site of the public audience is at the site most commonly known, but magical and non-magical, as Stonehenge."

"But how is that possible?" Hermione leaned forward. "Stonehenge is one of the most visited tourist attractions in Britain! How can we not break the Secrecy..."

"Forgive me, Lady Granger." Kreekle held up his hand. "But there are magics in place that prevent any non-magical from interfering. The King Above the Sea placed mighty wards on the site, along with a transportation spell, according to the ancient tomes. Let me explain. While the non-magical person can walk the site and see the remains of the stones, when Lord Pretanoi sits for the Public Audience the site transforms; instead of the ruins the site transforms into its true form and appears high in the heavens, hidden from sight. The Record indicates that it is quite safe. Those seeking an audience are transported to the true site by a portkey. Think of it as, with your permission, portkeying to Muggle airplane, but an airplane that is stationary in the sky."

"Ok, then what?" Harry took off his glasses, revealing slight tan lines. "What do I do?"

Kreekle nodded. "At that point you listen to any and all who have requested an audience regarding disputes, special requests or any that you choose for an audience on matters personal import."

"What?" Harry shook his head. "How am I supposed to do that? I'm not on the Gringotts legal team, I don't know any of that stuff?" He stood up and began pacing. "Really, what preparation do I have? I felt sort of prepared to be an Auror since I had to learn all those spells just to stay alive when I was a kid, and I trained for the Cannons by playing Quidditch all those years, but this? This is...bloody hell, this is mental. I'm not even twenty-five, how am I supposed to rule on things that I have no idea..." He stood and looked out the window.

"That is why we are here today, Harry." Kreekle walked over to Harry and placed a gnarled hand upon Harry's arm. "No ruler, especially one who has the role thrust upon them, knows these things. They make mistakes, but most importantly they learn from them."

"He's right." Persephone Longbottom nodded and smiled warmly at Harry. "My grandpa said the same thing. Dad never would listen to him, so it's no surprise he ended like he did. But grandpa said the same thing, and when he was King of America he had me sit with him to learn."

Luiza Weasley nodded in agreement. "My father did the same, Harry. I think you're lucky that we're here, we can help. We were raised to be part of the nobility, so we understand some things that might help."

"Thanks." Harry headed back to the table and took his seat. He realized what it meant, and how the love of his life would respond. "Uh, Kreekle, does that mean we're going to take classes on how to run things the proper way?"

"Yes, it does, Harry." Kreekle winked at him and turned his attention to Hermione. "Perhaps if you had some suggestions regarding class schedules, Hermione..."

"Oh Merlin's crusty y-fronts." Ron moaned. "Here we go again."

-ooo-

_Excerpt from the Nuttingford News, 29 April, 2002._

**CORRECTIONS**

After a vigorous debate with Lord Pretanoi's staff regarding free speech laws we at the Nuttingford News have the following corrections.

**Correction One:** Draco Malfoy did not die because he was pregnant with Harry Potter's child. Harry Potter is not pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child, Severus Snape's child or any other man's child. St. Mungo's has confirmed that it is not possible, even with charms, enchantments, potions, curses, hexes, death glares, jinxes, dark rituals or any other method for men to become pregnant. We repeat, Harry Potter is not pregnant. NOT PREGNANT.

**Correction Two:** Harry Potter does not have a sibling. He does not have an older brother, a younger brother, an older sister, a younger sister, a male twin or a female twin. Records at St. Mungo's confirm that Harry Potter is the only known issue of Lily and James Potter. We are legally required by Gringotts to refer any person or persons claiming to be a sibling of Harry Potter to the Gringotts records team for a blood contract test.

**Correction Three:** Harry Potter has no children as of this time.

**Correction Four:** Hermione Granger did not use a love potion on Harry Potter. Harry Potter is not under the influence of a love potion, an enchanted item or any other magical means to be under Hermione Granger's sway. For the record, he is in love with her.

**Correction Five: **The laws concerning marriage contracts, harems and concubines will not be repealed. Stop writing letters, Mr. C. McLaggen.

**Correction Six:** Harry Potter is not a metamorphagus.

**Correction Seven:** Harry Potter is not going to return to the Chudley Cannons as a Seeker, even if Ron Weasley is now the owner.

**Correction Eight: **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry does not accept students after the beginning of term, regardless of whether or not the student has previously attended a credentialed magical educational facility. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has confirmed this along with the Board of Governors, Lord Pretanoi's office and Eustace Mollibern, who told me that when I was wrong I would have to print his name telling the entire world that I was wrong and he was right. You win, Eustace. You were right.

**Correction Nine:** Not all dragons speak Spanish.

**Correction Ten:** The Tri-Wizard Tournament or any newly named tournament in Lord Pretanoi's honor are NOT taking place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or any other similar magical educational facility in the foreseeable future.

**Correction Eleven:** Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes products did not start that war. You know the one.

The Editorial Staff of the Nuttingford News regrets the previously listed errors.

I, Willard Splintblurp, Editor, Nuttingford News, also hereby promise to only print the truth or suffer the consequences. So mote it be.

-ooo-

Pensieve Recording, The Big Burrow, 4 May 2002

Harry Potter stood outside with Charlie Weasley as the two men scanned the distance for any sign of an approaching vehicle. Even though The Big Burrow, as everyone called Lord and Lady Occidamus' house, even though the building was wholly magical a long Muggle road led to the giant, sprawling estate. The story was that one of the last inhabitants of the building had instructed that the road be built so that he could indulge in his love for Muggle motorcars, which fit Arthur Weasley's requirements to a T.

"So Ginny said she's coming 'Muggle style' right?" Harry looked over to Charlie. "Any reason?"

"That Larry guy, that's my guess." Charlie took a drag off of his cigarette and exhaled. "Mum's having a big family dinner, only excuse not to show is you're dead, but Ginny has to be different. I don't think Mum likes this bloke of hers too much, but she doesn't really say anything 'cuz he saved her at Ron and Luiza's wedding. Merlin, even George made it over on time and he had to go to China to bring his queen." He looked at his watch. "I know the warming spells will keep the food but she's pushing it."

"She here yet?" Fred Weasley walked out the door.

"Mum would be in a state if it wasn't for the babies." George followed his brother out before the door could close.

"And the nappies that need changing..."

"Not to mention the bottoms that need powdering..."

"Or the pictures..."

Charlie glared at them. "Shut it, twin idiots. Oh, excuse me, shut it idiot and future consort idiot of China."

The twins smirked at him and chastised him about smoking when his wife was pregnant, how he was a bad influence, but then they heard the noise and everyone stopped speaking. The door opened again and the rest of the Weasley men joined the watch party.

"Is that..." Percy shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "But it couldn't be, could it?"

"Sounds like one." Bill nodded. "And it looks like I'm wrong; not one, two of them."

Off in the distance two motorcycles sped up the long, straight road heading directly for The Big Burrow.

"Oh dear." Arthur wiped his brow with a handkerchief.

The roar of the two Harley-Davidson motorcycles only grew as the pair approached, and as they made the final distance the forms could not be more dissimilar; on one was a smaller figure, her red hair streaming out from under her helmet, and Ginny seemed to be perched on a large object as if she was about to fall off, but the other form looked as if it was going to dwarf the motorcycle, as the bulk seemed to overtake the machine. Soon the engines ceased, kickstands were put down by dusty leather boots, and the two riders stepped away from their motorcycles.

"Hi!" Ginny held her helmet in her hand and ran a hand through her hair, sunglasses still perched on her face. "Are we late?"

Sir Larry Lupin, Shadow of the Unseelie Court, took off his helmet, revealing a red bandanna tied around his head and a pair of mirrored aviator sunglasses. "Sorry 'bout that, we had breakfast at a pub that went longer than expected. Bunch of idiots tried to pick a fight, talking about Ginny's arse in those leathers."

The door opened and every eye turned to Molly Weasley, in her apron, standing in shock at her daughter. "Ginny! What on earth are you wearing?"

Ginny smiled sheepishly and tried to soothe the situation with a calming voice. "They're called riding leathers, Mum."

Molly waved her hand in irritation. "I know that, but why are they white? They'll do nothing but show scuffs and dirt!"

After the confusion died down Molly ushered everyone into The Big Burrow, made sure everyone had a drink and absolutely refused to comment on Ginny's attire until she finally reached her boiling point. With one grandson in her arms she looked at her gobsmacked family.

"Arthur and I did a bit of motorbike traveling in our day, thank you. It was before Bill was born, right out of Hogwarts. We did a tour of England. Your father had a wonderful Vincent Black Shadow but my Royal Enfield was lovely, such a pretty shade of blue. And your father looked quite rebellious and dashing in his leathers. I believe I have some photos, but never mind that now. It's about time to eat so everyone..."

Molly's request was drowned in a chorus of requests for the photographs, so once they were retrieved everyone sat in various stages of disbelief. Disbelief that at one time not only had Molly Weasley toured England with Arthur on motorcycles, but disbelief that their Molly and Arthur looked like that, especially Molly. Instead of the rather plump, harried woman that they had known most of their lives Molly was like something out of one of the old magazines, her hair stylishly cut, a thin figure in tight, black leather showing an alarming amount of cleavage.

Larry Lupin stood over Molly's shoulder as she flipped through the various pages of the photo album. "Right stunning you were, gotta say. Oh, and by the by, Ginny's leathers are enchanted. Did 'em myself before we left the Unseelie Court. Honeymoon present."

All conversation in The Big Burrow stopped, punctuated only by one of the triplets complaining about a soiled nappy. As Luiza got up to see to her son Molly turned around in her chair and looked at Ginny.

"You're married?" The tone was not one of anger, but of disappointment. "When?"

"Two nights ago in the Unseelie Court." Ginny looked somewhat embarrassed but her eyes betrayed her, as they shone like two incandescent green orbs at her husband. "It was a Faerie wedding." Then, realizing the enormity of what she had just said, Ginny rushed ahead. "But it was just in the Unseelie Court and I don't think that's recognized by Britain, at least not yet, so we can have a wedding here. You can help me with the white dress and..."

"Oh Ginny." Molly put her hand on her daughter's. "After Ron and Luiza's wedding, I think that you should do what suits you best. That goes for Bill and Hannah, too." She wiped a tear away from her eyes. "I'm just so happy that you've all found someone. To be honest I wouldn't care if you got married out in the garden today."

"Everybody's here, why not?" Larry smiled a wolfish grin at Ginny. "Not like my lot's gonna show anyway. Well, Mum might. Too bad we don't have anyone to do the ceremony."

"Um..." Hannah spoke up. "Actually we do. No, not me, I'm The Heart but I can't do that. Lord Pretanoi, on the other hand, as the ruler of Britain, actually can do it."

"What?" Harry's interjection caused everyone to laugh. "Me? Marry people? I can do that?"

"Yes, love, you can." Hermione put her hand on his knee. "I've been reading the Pretanoi Record, and Lord Pretanoi was initially the only person to formally recognize marriages in ancient times. Even if he didn't perform the marriage his approval had to be given for it to be legally and magically binding. A Lord Pretanoi after that changed the laws, but it was seen as an honor for the Lord to perform the ceremony."

Harry sat there between his fiancée and his ex-girlfriend and knew there was no way out of it. "Ok, fine then. But I have no idea what I'm doing."

Hermione got up from the table, went over to her little beaded bag, and pulled out a giant tome. "Pretanoi Record. Never leave home without it. Instructions are in here, Hannah and I will walk you through it, Harry."

Fred elbowed George. "At least Gin-Gin's wearing white."

-ooo-

Interview with Professor Snickfang, Gringotts Historian and Professor of Non-Wizarding History, Hogwarts. Taken from _Unpublished Excerpts of A History of Magical Post-War Britain_, Chelsey Saxet author. Professor Snickfang was interviewed by the author. Reprinted with permission by Red Hippogriff Publishing, London, 2150.

Chelsey Saxet: Professor, I'd like to get your comments on the Audience with Lord Pretanoi. The official record indicates the second audience, but not the first.

Professor Snickfang: I'm afraid I don't follow, my dear.

CS: We have entries in the official record of the second audience that Lord Baron Potter-Black held as Lord Pretanoi, a dispute between The Society for British Dragon Preservation and the Romanian Dragon Preserve regarding funding...and the audiences after that. But we don't have any details on the first one. Can you shed any light on that missing audience?

PS: Perhaps...a moment please.

[Professor Snickfang pulled a golden cord next to his chair. The ring of a bell resounded for a moment and was then silenced. A short goblin with ink-stained hands and large spectacles came over to his chair, listened as the Professor whispered in his ear, and then the short goblin nodded. He reached into his magical book bag, pulled out a large book and then opened several pages. When he reached the appropriate page he ran his finger down the page, nodded, and closed the book. He then handed the professor the book and left.]

PS: I apologize for all the secrecy, but agreements are agreements. Do you know what I have in my hands, my dear?

CS: No, I don't recognize it.

PS: This is the Tome of Vampiric Agreements.

CS: Vampires? Was Harry Potter's first audience with vampires?

PS: Yes, it was. I had to consult the agreement to determine whether the statute of limitations was ended upon the secrecy agreements. Even though the being is well known as a vampire, these things must be followed to the letter. Breaking an agreement with a vampire is very dangerous.

CS: Bloody hell, I bet.

PS: Oh yes, very bloody. There is a pensieve recording, if you would care to join me?

CS: Of course!

PS: I will warn you, though, this is a Weasleys' pensieve recording. It might be a bit...overwhelming to the senses.

-ooo-

Pensieve Recording, Pretanoi Audience, Stonehenge of the Air. 8 May, 2002.

Harry sat on the Pretanoi Throne, the seat lower than the empty throne of the King Above the Sea, dressed in his full regalia. The robe was rather heavy, and the crown, to be honest, resized itself a bit too tightly when he put it on. As he thought of how tight it was the crown let out slightly, just enough to be comfortable but not slip off. He adjusted his glasses and looked over to Hermione, sitting to his right. He may be the King Above the Sea's right hand, but he definitely would need his right hand there with him for multiple reasons. One, he loved looking at her when she was being studious; two, he needed her brains if he was going to get through the day without mucking it up; and three she promised him a nice evening if he made it through without complaining.

Kreekle cleared his throat and looked at Harry with a very serious face. "My Lord Pretanoi, and before you say anything I have to use the titles in an Audience, my lord, I'm afraid that the first petitioner for an audience is...formidable."

"Dangerous?" Ron Weasley leaned forward in his chair off to the side. "Any bloke'd be a fool to try something."

"Emperor Knufflebunny..." Kreekle gave him a worried look. "I'm afraid this is a bit beyond...I believe that our best manners will be required, all of us." He turned to Hannah Abbott. "Lady Durovernum, you may find this most troubling."

"Uh, Kreekle?" Harry looked down at his watch. "What time is that portkey coming in?"

"Two portkeys, my lord." Kreekle looked at his watch and then over to the giant hourglass filled with purple sand that hung suspended in midair. The sand began to slowly trickle down. "And they will be here..."

Kreekle never finished, as the portkeys flashed into the audience chamber, depositing two separate parties, each on a separate mosaic circle. One party was a tall person in a deep blue robe with the cowl over their face, while the other party was an older wizard and...Pansy Parkinson.

"POTTER!" Pansy pulled away from the elderly man and tried to approach the throne, but the magics of Stonehenge kept her in the circle. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Pansy, shut up." The elderly wizard she arrived with pulled her back. "You'll ruin any chance we've got."

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Harry leaned forward. "Now, uh, Kreekle? How's this start?"

The ancient goblin tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth. Hermione tapped Harry's arm and spoke to him but no words came out of her mouth, either.

"Oh. Wow." Harry smiled. "If everyone can keep calm you can speak."

Kreekle nodded. "Thank you, Lord Pretanoi. As you see, your power here is absolute." He glanced towards the person in the deep blue robe. "To an extent, that is. Custom is to hear the Petitioner's case, then the Defendant's case, and then to make a ruling."

"Very well." Harry nodded and then leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear. She rolled her eyes, whispered back to Harry, and then he sat up straight. "The Petitioner may approach and speak."

The person in the deep blue robe lowered the cowl, took off the robe and folded it into a small square and placed it in his blue brocade waistcoat. He was exceedingly tall, fair-haired and very, very pale. After a deep bow he approached Harry's throne, stopping at the appropriate distance.

"Thank you, Lord Pretanoi, for your indulgence. I bring forth a dispute that has lingered for many years without resolution, and seek appropriate recompense. My name is Somerville Abelard. I fought in The Great War, the Muggle war, and passed from human life at the Battle of Ypres. Trench warfare was horrible, and the gas...but I digress. I apologize, my lord. After becoming a vampire I found my way back to England and found the love of my life, poor distraught Eunice, and after some time we became reconciled to my new form. Our love was so great that she asked to become a vampire as well, and in the blindness of love I agreed. My lord, as you are aware vampires must return to the soil when they are new, less the rays of the sun end their breathlessness. I rented a small cottage with a large shed from that man."

He pointed at the elderly wizard next to Pansy; the man seemed to shrink and stepped behind Pansy.

"That man, My Lord, took my Galleons. Oh yes, I was a wizard, as was my Eunice. As for why I fought in the Muggle war? Patriotism and the excitement of youth. But again, I beg your forgiveness for my digressions. That man, Gilbert Gildstropper, the man who was my roommate in Ravenclaw tower, that man took my money for three months without caring that I was a vampire. But when he stopped over to collect the next month's rent, and saw Eunice? He became enraged and accused me of doing the most foul things to poor Eunice. I turned the full force of my fury upon him, but I did NOT lay a finger upon him!"

"Granddaddy?" Pansy looked at the elderly wizard. "What did you do?"

"Shush." Gilbert shook his head at his granddaughter. "You're in it just as much as me."

"Quiet, please." Harry's tone was stern, but curious. "Mr. Abelard, please continue."

The vampire bowed low again, rising with a flourish. "Thank you, my lord. My Eunice and I were away for some days, visiting the Vampire Court to register Eunice amongst the bloodless, and when we returned it was almost dawn. We both retired to our resting places, and when the moon broke the next night I went to her coffin but the room was NOT THERE." He turned and pointed at Gilbert, his eyes shining blood-red, fangs bared. "HE MADE HER ROOM UNPLOTTABLE! I COULD NOT FIND HER!"

Before Harry could say anything Abelard fell onto his knees, weeping shining tears of blood. "Forgive my emotions, my lord, as I have kept this for so long, hiding it from even myself." He stood up. "My Eunice was there, and I found her finally. Oh yes, I found her. That one..." he pointed at Pansy "...and her little friends had levitated Eunice's coffin out into the garden. It was right before dawn when I found them, and they laughed about how they were going to 'roast marshmallows on the vampire fire.' I heard them taking bets on how long she would last. Dawn was close so I had no choice but to return to my coffin, but I heard her scream in the sunlight. The next moon, when I arose, I found nothing but ash and bone. I ask, my lord, for Justice! I ask for the ruling by the Vampire Accords of 1583!"

Nobody said a word except for Ron's very quiet 'Blimey!' from the side of the room.

Harry looked at Kreekle and then turned to Pansy and her grandfather. "Mister, uh, Gildstropper, do you and Miss Parkinson have anything to add? What's your side of the story?"

Gilbert Gildstropper stepped forward haltingly. "Everything he said is true. I was young, I thought I had a chance with Eunice since Sommy died in the war, but then...no, I have nothing to say except that I ask for mercy, my Lord. Mercy, for an old man."

The entire time her grandfather was talking Pansy stood there with her arms folded, to tapping impatiently. "That's it, Grandaddy? Mercy? Please. They're _vampires_. They're not real people anymore." She looked up to Harry. "So what if burned an old vampire we found in Granddaddy's old house? I found the room one day and knew what it was, and it wasn't right, one of _those things_ in that house."

Harry's face was taut and angry when he turned to Kreekle. "What are the Vampire Accords?"

Kreekle walked over, handed a book to Hermione and then nodded to Harry. "They are the laws that detail how the magical world interacts with the vampiric world, my lord." He nodded at Hermione. "Lady Granger, I believe the section on Broken Agreements and Forced Expiration apply in this matter."

Hermione looked through the book, found a section and read silently for a while. When Harry tapped her on the shoulder she swatted his hand away and kept reading, intent on another section. Finally she looked over to Harry. "I believe the rulings are rather clear." She waved her wand at the book and floated it over to Harry. "The sections you need will be highlighted."

Harry took the book in his hands and read, and as he finished the first section the book magically turned pages to the second section. He let go of the book and it hovered nearby, so he could read, and he took scepter of Lord Pretanoi and pointed it with his right hand at the elderly wizard. "Gilbert Gildstropper, you have been found guilty of breaking the Pledge of Hospitality. Ancient law says that if a wizard or witch grants hospitality to a vampire they must rescind that either by word or writing. You may not have broken that by the letter of the law but you did that in spirit. You owe five thousand Galleons and ten pints of blood to Mr. Abelard. If you cannot pay the Galleons you owe one hundred pints of blood." He looked over to Kreekle. "Can he pay now? The gold, that is? Can't you just take it out of his vault or something?"

"Please, please take my gold." Gilbert Gildstropper wrung his hands piteously. "But I'll pay her fine as well. Please."

Harry looked over to the vampire and saw him look even colder and deadlier, if that was possible. "I'm afraid not; it's in the book." He pointed the scepter at Pansy. "Pansy Parkinson, you have been found guilty of the worst sin towards a vampire, breaking the Pledge of the Moon."

"Oh come on!" Pansy shook her head. "It was a _vampire_, Potter!"

"SILENCE!" Harry seemed to grow taller and take on a slight blue glow. "Do you know what that is, Pansy? You didn't give her a chance. You get a chance here, but not much of one. Either you can be executed or become a vampire."

Pansy shrieked.

Harry shook his head. "No, actually I'm not giving you a choice." He turned to the vampire. "Mr. Abelard, what would you choose? It's only right you have the choice."

Abelard walked over to the other circle, causing Gildstropper to back away quickly. Pansy stood her ground and looked at him. "Miss Parkinson, I am lonely. I offer you companionship, eternal life, and beauty that never fades. You would, of course, be bound to me and follow my every directive as law. If you refuse I have had many, many years of study in painfully prolonging human life."

Pansy stood there, tongue in the side of her mouth. Finally she looked at Abelard. "Beauty that never fades? Ok. I'll do it."

Before anyone could move Abelard was upon her throat. Two moans were heard, Pansy's moan of almost pleasure and Hannah's moan of pain. And then it was done, as Abelard and Pansy disappeared, leaving Gilbert Gildstropper on his knees.

-ooo-

Interview with Professor Snickfang, Gringotts Historian and Professor of Non-Wizarding History, Hogwarts. Taken from _Unpublished Excerpts of A History of Magical Post-War Britain_, Chelsey Saxet author. Professor Snickfang was interviewed by the author. Reprinted with permission by Red Hippogriff Publishing, London, 2150.

Chelsey Saxet: Merlin's beard, Professor! I...I almost felt it!

Professor Snickfang: I warned you, my dear. That pensieve memory is from Hannah Abbott; that is why you felt it so keenly. She felt the life draining from Miss Parkinson's veins.

CS: That was horrible. But you said before, before we went in, about the Agreements and limitations?

PS: Yes. All Miss Parkinson's relatives are deceased now; that family line has ended, so there is no chance of disgrace to her living relatives since, well, there are none. You know of her, surely, though the name is different.

CS: Really? She's still...of course she's still around, she's a vampire.

PS: Yes, although one of Somerville Abelard's commands was that she never again step foot in Lord Pretanoi's domain upon pain of the sun. He was never a companion to her, only a mentor for a short time, as he found her very...disagreeable. She has a business in Transylvania.

CS: Wait...no, really? That's her? Madam Nosnikarp? [Gale of laughter] It makes sense, because that's just Parkinson backwards! So she's a creature of the night that's...

PS: A lady of the evening. Precisely. A haughty, beautiful, very expensive lady of the evening.

CS: Now I know why this never made it in Lord Baron Potter-Black's archives.

PS: Oh, it will now. Abelard finalized agreements with Hermione and Kreekle later. He fully intended it to become public, but only after Miss Parkinson's family was deceased for many generations or the family died out.


	12. Archive Eight

**Chapter 12: Archive Eight**

_The wedding of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter is still, to this day, the most-covered event in Wizarding history. Volumes have been produced on the ceremony, endless books with pictures filling half the pages, but up until this time there have been no first-hand accounts from the participants until now. Recent developments regarding the release of documents from the House Tintagel, the family of Sirius (Black) DuCastell, have uncovered a document that provides the only first-hand account of the marriage of Lord and Lady Pretanoi. It is presented here in its original state._

-ooo-

History of Magic

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Student: Marie Potter-Black-Granger

Assignment: Interview family members regarding a historical occasion

Since everybody knows all about my mum and dad because of all the books written about them, not to mention all the other stuff, I decided to ask them about their wedding. Of course it has been covered by every bloody paper in the world, but they only gave boring interviews and didn't really tell everything. And I might be stretching things regarding the word 'family' but I consider what everybody calls the Noble Council my family since I grew up with them, so I'm including them as well. I'm using one of Uncle Fred and George's Got-It-All Quills, which are much better than Quick-Quotes Quills because they don't make so many mistakes.

_Mum_

Marie: Ok, Mum, can you tell me about what happened before the ceremony? Before you and Dad walked down the aisle?

Hermione: I suppose, dear. This won't be sent to any of the papers, will it?

M: No, Professor Wrex said that all papers will be graded and then turned back to the students. He knows the rules of having us lot in class.

H: Very well. (Contented sigh.) It started out as a beautiful day. I had a wonderful breakfast in bed, the house elves really outdid themselves that day, and as I sat there and had my tea I realized it was the last day I would ever be Hermione Granger. Little did I know it would be the last moment of peace I would have until everything was over.

M: Peace?

H: All the ceremonies involved, Mimi.

M: Mummy! I'm not a little kid anymore. Don't call me Mimi.

H: You may be sixteen but you'll always be my little girl.

M: Merlin's pants, I have to edit this out or I'll never live it down. Ceremonies, Mum?

H: Oh yes. The Pretanoi Record was very clear on the ceremonies. Kreekle was very firm that they had to be followed for the magic to take hold and invest us...

M: Right, right. Investiture. Bleh. But what were the ceremonies, Mum? I've never heard this.

H: You weren't old enough and, to be honest, you never wanted to hear the stories. I'm glad Professor Wrex gave you this assignment. He's so much better than my History of Magic professor...

M: The ghost, right. Uncle Ron's told me all about him.

H: I'm sure. And did your dear uncle tell you that he cheated off me for that entire class?

M: Yeah. He said it was a useless class back then.

H: Thank Merlin his boys have Luiza. Yes. Well, the ceremonies...it began when Hannah came to my room with a beautiful white robe, one of the softest things I have ever worn. It was made from unicorn fur. Apparently one of the previous Lord Pretanoi's made a treaty with the unicorns, and when the unicorn king died he bequeathed his fur to future Lady Pretanois.

M: Unicorns can talk?

H: Yes, but only if you know their language. Apparently it is quite difficult to learn. It was so soft, Mimi...

M: Muuuuummmmm...

H: Sorry, dear. Well, I had to wear the robe and nothing else.

M: Oh my God.

H: You asked, dear. So after I put on the robe Hannah led me to a little alcove where they'd set up the ritual cups. There were two cups filled with water and a large gold chalice. I had to say what my intentions were towards your father and then empty my cup of water into the chalice. Later on, after I left, he had to do the same thing.

M: Why did you have to do that?

H: Remember, Lord Pretanoi gets his magic from the King Above the Sea. The water was seawater, and it was symbolic. When you mix two cups of water together there is no way to tell which one is from a specific cup. It is a physical representation of mixing two lives together to become one. After that Hannah whisked me away and it was time to put on my dress, the crown and jewels.

M: Um, Mum? You and Dad got married in the afternoon. It took you that long to get dressed?

H: No, I had to be dressed for the other ceremonies. There was the meeting with the house elves, which shocked me to no end. I had no idea, back then. Looking at it now I laugh at my attempts at SPEW.

M: Why's that?

H: That's when I found out what happens to house elves that aren't bound to a family. They can live for a while, sometimes years, but eventually their desire to serve a family eats away at them until they...it's quite awful. Are you certain you want to hear this?

M: Yeah. What happens?

H: (Heavy sigh) Apparently their magic is bound to serving a family, so if they don't have a family to serve the magic eats away at them until they...they turn into Dementors.

M: That's awful! Mipsy won't turn into a Dementor, will she?

H: No, Mi...no, dear. She's been your house elf since you were born. If you were to cast her out, though, and another family didn't take her in, then she would eventually become a Dementor. That's why I've always told you kids to be good to your house elves.

M: Bloody hell!

H: Marie Hannah! Language!

M: Sorry, Mum. It's just...awful.

H: Yes, that's why the ceremony was so important. All house elves are bound to House Pretanoi but it is the role of Lady Pretanoi, as lady of the house, to formally accept their service. The ceremony with the goblins was much more serious, as I had to make promises, in blood mind you, to not raise arms against goblin-kind. If I hadn't known about it beforehand, thanks to Kreekle, it would have been rather awful. After that, though, it was just the usual getting to the ceremony site and waiting around. Too much waiting around, but apparently it is the same for all weddings. You'll find out, eventually.

M: Please. I don't want to think about that.

H: So you and...

M: Merlin! No!

H: Well, you will someday.

M: Will it be a big of a production as you and Dad's thing?

H: Possibly. You are a Pretanoi, dear.

M: Don't remind me. I'm in Pretanoi House, for Hagrid's sake!

H: Don't say that, dear.

M: Oh yeah, sorry, Mum.

H: Why don't you ask your father about the rest of the day? I'd be interested to read what he has to say. You will let me look over your paper before you turn it in, right?

M: Yes, Mum. Like I always do. Uncle Ron's right.

H: I'm going to let that slide, for your uncle's sake. Go talk to your father, dear. I believe he's in his office.

_DAD_

My dad's office is great, there's tons of stuff in there doing all sorts of magical things, like a globe that turns around and shows him stuff. Apparently he inherited a lot of that stuff from Dumbledore of McGonagall or one of the Hogwarts headmasters. When I knocked at the door he looked at his watch, talked to Kreekle and then everybody left. There's always a lot of people in dad's office, but when one of us kids comes in to talk to him he always makes everybody leave. It's his rule, that family comes first.

Marie: Hi Dad. I need to interview you for school. It's for my History of Magic paper. I already talked to Mum, and she said to talk to you.

Harry: Ok, sounds good. What are we talking about?

M: Your wedding.

HP: Didn't your mum tell you everything?

M: Sort of. She told me about water and cups and how she had to do ceremonies and stuff but she left off before the real wedding stuff. I think she wants to know what you have to say.

HP: She's going to review your paper, isn't she?

M: Of course. It's Mum.

HP: I swear she should have been a professor, but I think she really wants to know if I remember things. Ok. Let's see...the actual ceremonies thing? Well, you know from the books how it all happened. Your mum rode into the ceremony on the back of a female centaur, the first time anyone in recorded history had seen one; I had a ceremony with the centaurs before everything started, you see. Apparently the centaurs are the official astrologers for Lord Pretanoi, one of the many things I didn't know at the time. Oh, yes, I didn't tell you where we got married, but I know you know all about that from the pictures.

M: Yeah, Dad. Some old castle.

HP: It was not some 'old castle, Marie. It was Camelot, and the castle rose out of the ground on Solsbury Plain just for the occasion. The magic around it to keep the Muggles out is legendary, and it only surfaces, well, since Arthur, it only surfaces for the wedding of Lord Pretanoi.

M: So Mum rode in on a centaur...

HP: Marie, do you realize how much of a gift that was? Do you think Argent would let you ride him?

M: My astrology professor? Of course not!

HP Centaurs are a proud race; to be given the opportunity to ride one is one fheir greatest gifts. I was at the end of the great hall, near Arthur's throne, with your Uncle Ron and Uncle Neville, all of us in robes that weighed a massive amount due to all the gems and other embroidery. When your mum got to the throne she dismounted from the centaur and bowed to it, to show respect for the unbelievable honor, and then she and Hannah and Luna joined her in their dresses. And your mum's dress...it was amazing.

M: I've seen the pictures. It sparkled like crazy, The photos are a lot of blurs and flashes.

HP: Dazzling. And your mum looked so beautiful.

M: (Gagging noises)

HP: Yes, yes, I know. Mushy stuff. I heard about you and...

M: Don't listen to Danny, Dad. He makes stuff up.

HP: Uh-huh, right. Well, we'll skip that. So your mum and I take each other's hands and walk up to the Icarian priest...

M: Icarian?

HP: You'll want to have your mum help you with your revision. If your History of Magic professor knows you didn't listen when the Icarians were covered...(exasperated sigh)...the Icarians are descendants of Icarus, the son of the Greek wizard Daedalus. You know the story of Icarus, how he flew too close to the sun and overheated the enchantments on his wings. Well, he fell into the ocean and in the Muggle stories he died, but he was saved by an Atlantean mermaid. Using her magic she kept him alive, but she thought his wings were part of his body, not a clever mix of enchantments, so the wings became a permanent part of his body. Their descendants have wings, and they're the priests and preistesses of Atlantis. They perform the wedding ceremonies of Pretanoi House. Since they're all descendants of Icarus they're known as the Icarians.

M: I thought the wings were just some ceremonial thing, like your robes.

HP: No, sweetie, they're real wings. The Icarian priest led us throught the ceremony where we promised to love and honor and keep each other safe, and most importantly to join our magic. That's very important, as I'm Lord Pretanoi. The magic of the land is entrusted to me and, by extension, your mum. So after we said the words the Icarian priest came forward and, well, enveloped us with his wings, causing a big surge of magic. Ron said it just about blew his shoes off. And that was it.

M: So that's it?

HP: Oh, there's a lot more, actually, things that happened after the wedding, but I'm sure you've read about that. It was somewhat boring, all the delegations we had to officially meet and greet as Lord and Lady Pretanoi, goblins, all the different Wizarding countries, even the Muggle Queen of England and her family, but that's the political stuff that you always say is 'bloody boring.'

M: Dad! Mum's already been on me about my language!

HP: (Laughter) Just tell her you had lunch with your Uncle Ron. We also received gifts from different countries and cultures. (Pause) Did your mum ever tell you about the gift from the Icarians?

M: No. Why?

HP: Well, the Icarian leader said he would give us their greatest gift and your mum turned a little pale. Do your shoulderblades ever itch for some reason you can't explain?

M: Sometimes. Why? (Pause) Merlin's pants! Does that mean...

HP: Maybe. You should talk to your mum about it. I'm glad nothing's happened yet, as apparently it manifests after your first, uh, well, after you and a boy, um...

M: DAD! OH MY GOD I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ABOUT THIS!

-ooo-

Interview with Professor Snickfang, Gringotts Historian and Professor of Non-Wizarding History, Hogwarts. Taken from _Unpublished Excerpts of A History of Magical Post-War Britain_, Chelsey Saxet author. Professor Snickfang was interviewed by the author. Reprinted with permission by Red Hippogriff Publishing, London, 2150.

Chelsey Saxet: Professor, am I to understand that Marie had...wings?

Professor Snickfang: Yes, my dear, she did. It was a well-guarded secret. Unlike true Icarians, though, she could hide them or produce them at will, somewhat similar to how a metamorphagus can control their features.

CS: That's...unbelievable.

PS: Quite. (Long pause.) My dear, I think you're ready for something now, but this is something that must be kept unpublished.

CS: You know I can't do that. This is for history, professor.

PS: That may be, but I will require an oath from you only to publish that you have seen the pensieve recording. All details must be kept confidential. Kwiplock?

(An elderly goblin walks forward with a small, golden box and hands it to the Professor.)

PS: My dear, you will understand once you have seen this. (He opens the lid.) There, in the middle of that purple, velvet cushion, is the pensieve recording of Lord Pretanoi's meeting with the King Above the Sea.

CS: Bloody hell! I heard stories that he met with the King Above the Sea, but I thought that's all they were, stories!

PS: No, my dear, the meeting took place. Your book may only confirm that you saw the pensieve recording, that the event was real, but the magics on this little vial are such that you will never be able to relay the contents to any person, living or dead, or any other being. Such is the price of this knowledge. Knowing these restrictions, do you wish to view the recording?

CS: Of course.

PS: Then let us begin.

_Pensieve Recording, Harry Potter, Lord-Baron Potter-Black, Lord Pretanoi. 10 August, 2002, 11:40 p.m._

Harry sat in front of the fireplace, lost in the magical fire which produced no heat but danced across the logs as fires always do, intoxicating in its ancient, primeval motion. He took a sip of tea and sat it down, absentmindedly clinking his wedding ring against the china teacup. It was the first night back for him and his new bride, and even though he had promised Hermione that he would start work on Monday, giving them the weekend to settle back in, he couldn't sleep. There had been so many stacks of parchment on his desk he didn't know when he'd ever get through it all, even with his wife's help. His wife. The fact that he mentally referred to Hermione as 'his wife' made Harry smile.

He thought back on their indulgent month-plus honeymoon, the trip back to that little island, days of nothing to do but talk about their future. The past came up, as it always did, but instead of dampening things the memories simply reinforced the fact that they'd come out of things better than he'd ever expected. The first few years after the Battle of Hogwarts seemed like flailing around, especially regarding his relationship with Ginny and Hermione's with Ron, but everything seemed to settle down. What had Kreekle said, 'water finds its own level' or something like that, and it was true.

Water. The thought of water made Harry's mind turn towards the emblem above the fireplace, the emblem of the King Above the Sea. He raised his teacup towards the emblem.

"Wish you were here, got a lot of questions."

Before Harry could take a sip of tea he felt the couch sink next to him, and there, sitting as if he'd always been there, was a middle-aged man who looked as if he walked out of a local Muggle pub. He wore a tweed suit, a rumpled tie and thick-soled boots that would not have been out-of-place in the country. "Took you long enough, lad."

"Whoa." Harry sat the teacup down on the endtable and turned his attention to the newcomer. "Are you...are you the King Above the Sea?"

The man smiled, causing his handlebar mustache to twitch at the ends, and then he doffed his flat cap. "At your service, my Lord Pretanoi...but how about I just call you Harry? Titles are such a bother. You can call me Eddie. The boys down at the pub call me that, so it works fine."

"Right. Eddie." Harry adjusted his glasses a bit. "I have so many questions..."

"Well, I tell you what. You're a good lad, been through a horrible war and all that, so I'll give you four. Usually the stories all have three wishes, sometimes three questions, but I'll give ya four. Think of it as a wedding present." He winked at Harry and elbowed him gently. "And Lady Pretanoi? Nicely done there, mate. Brains and a nice package to boot." After straightening his shoulders he smiled at Harry and held up a single finger. "Off you go. First question?"

"Are you back now? Are you here to rule Britain?"

Eddie laughed. "No, no I don't think so. I've been out of the 'ruling' business for so long I don't know how I'd pick it up again. Too much change. I think you're doing a smashing job, son. And that's two, by the by." He held up three fingers.

"Merlin." Harry ran a hand through his hair, smiling at his own over-eagerness. His wife would scold him for blurting things out before thinking, so this time he thought for a while. The fire continued its flicker, casting shadows on the wall that moved like water. Finally, though, he looked at Eddie with a dark expression. "Will we ever have to face another Dark Lord?"

"Ah, thinking of the future. Getting married does that to a man. The future moves like a river, Harry, always rushing past but it can take some twists and turns. I can't be certain, you know, but since you're you I'll let you in on a little secret. Being the King Above the Sea has its advantages, and one of those perks is that you get to see a wee bit of the future. You're still on edge, aren't you lad? Don't answer, I know its true. Even on your honeymoon there were times you couldn't truly relax. Well, let me put your mind at ease. Your children's children's children's children's children etcetera etcetera will never have a dark lord darken their thoughts. Events happen over and over through history, but certain things are high-water marks. Just like there was only one great flood there was only going to be one true Dark Lord and you, you Harry, you along with your friends defeated him. He is truly and utterly gone and with everything you're doing now? The alliances and changes you're making? Bad breeding grounds for dark lords."

Harry felt as if an enormous weight was lifted off of him, as if he had been deep underwater and finally broke the surface to breathe.

"Ah, I see it on your face, lad." Eddie clapped him on the shoulder. "Now you're getting it." The king waved his hand and a bottle of firewhiskey floated over. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Harry laughed as the King poured out a rather large amount of whiskey and sipped it. He had one question left. The thoughts swam through his head, so many, and he couldn't think of what to ask. Finally, though, he asked the one question that had been dogging him ever since he was given the title. "Eddie...why me?"

"Good for you!" Eddie slapped him hard on the back, causing Harry to lurch forward slightly. "That's how I know I made the right choice! Why you? My boy, you've been prepared for this your whole life! Now, I have to admit that bit about the bloody cupboard made me want to send a squadron of eagles down on those miserable gits, but it all got sorted eventually. I've been waiting for one of my descendants to be worth more than a whale fart and to be honest they, well, they were judged and were found wanting. I watched you and, my boy, you exceeded my hopes so many, many times. You've got the smarts, the humility, the courage, the brains and, by the waves, you've got the heart. I could tell from the moment you were born you were one to watch, and if it wasn't for your mum and a little help from me we wouldn't be here right now." He nodded as Harry's eyes went wide. "Yes, I was there. Couldn't see me, nobody's seen me for years and years except you, but I was there. Couldn't interfere directly but your mum, ah, she gave you the best protection she could, and it would have almost worked. That Voldemort was a right powerful idiot. Spell shoulda made you deader than dead, but I gave her protection a little extra 'ooph' to make it last. So we protected you, but the rest, my dear Harry, the rest was all you."

"I...I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Oh pish-tosh, I should thank you!" Eddie laughed and adjusted the ends of his mustache. "I can keep being the King Above the Sea, the one who hasn't returned, and stay not returned. Oh, forget about the numbers. I'm the King, I can do what I want. Hang the number of questions. Ask me what you want, but I can't stay long. If you're in my presence, even in this form, for too long...won't be good for ya."

"Why won't it be good for me?"

"Well, Harry, I'm old. Really, really old. One of the first down here or actually up here. Sea covered everything once upon a time, and I got tired of it and came out. My brother below, the King Below the Sea, well, he takes care of everything down there and I got up here. As you can guess I'm not exactly human. Ain't gonna tell you what, exactly, as it would fry your brain, and I can't stay long or I'll fry other things and then there won't be any babies. Get my drift?"

"I think."

"Good. Oh, and I can guess your next question, why didn't your Dad become Lord Pretanoi? Sorry to say, son, but he just didn't have the temperment to do the job. It would have gone to his head." He reached into his waistcoat and pulled out a pocket watch. "Drat, time's almost up."

"This isn't your real form, is it?"

"Ah, no. Real form has about a million tentacles and would block out the sun."

"Uh..." Harry edged back slightly.

"I'm kidding! Kidding, really. I picked this form a number of years and just kind of stuck with it, language too. Spend a lot of time in the pubs. Look for me every now and then, you just might find me." Eddie stood up and buttoned his coat. "And now I have to go. We won't speak again, Harry, so listen. Trust your heart. Listen to your wife. Listen to your council. Above all, though, make your own choices. You've got a wonderful future ahead of you. Enjoy it. You've deserved it, my boy. I couldn't have picked a better person to run the world. Britain. Britain, I mean, Britain. Ha-ha, yes, just Britain. Right. Yes. Just Britain." He smiled at Harry. "But unfortunately, my lad, we must keep this between us. We both know that pretty wife of yours would never stop analyzing every word we've said, so you won't be able to speak of what's been said here tonight." He waved his hand and Harry was covered with a fine blue mist that evaporated almost immediately. "But do leave a pensieve recording. Brilliant magic, that. Wish I would have had that ages ago."

Harry smiled. "Thank you...Eddie."

"It's been bothering you, I know, but don't worry. Sleep well tonight. And since you're going to do a pensieve memory, let me get this in." He cleared his throat. "Keep this well, goblins, for your secrets can be revealed. Snickfang, reveal it at the right time. Chelsey Saxet, you're welcome."

Without warning Eddie, the King Above the Sea, disappeared.

_Excised pages from first draft of Interview with Professor Snickfang, Gringotts Historian and Professor of Non-Wizarding History, Hogwarts by Chelsey Saxet. Archive A3499211-D34K-2, The Goblin Record._

Chelsey Saxet: I, I...

Professor Snickfang: Exactly, my dear. Now you know why I agreed to your interview. I have to ask...

CS: I'm pregnant. I admit, I went down to the little park where Lord Baron Potter-Black made the fountain in honor of the King Above the Sea and I did the thing. The throw a Galleon in the fountain and make a wish. Well, I wished...and then a week later BAM! I'm pregnant. I can't believe it! That pensieve recording was back in...

PS: In 2002, almost a hundred and fifty years ago.

CS: So is the King Above the Sea immortal?

PS: He is the King Above the Sea. That is enough for goblinkind.


	13. Afterword

**Chapter 13: Afterword**

_The rest of the story of Lord Pretanoi and the Noble Council is well documented, but in this new age it is imperative that future generations understand how we have come to this time upon this planet. I will admit that undertook this endeavor with multiple goals; to shed new light on the actual person of Harry Potter and to disprove the teachings of the Lightning Cult. As this document is the basis for the history course The Rise of House Pretanoi at Granger College at Hogsmeade some background on the societal impacts must be summarized._

The Muggle Relocation

During the reign of Lord Pretanoi events moved swiftly in the Muggle world, seemingly unconnected to House Pretanoi and the magical world, but through hindsight we can see that the two worlds were intertwined. The rise of Lord Pretanoi ushered in a magical renaissance, both culturally and in terms of population. Due to Pax Pretanoi wizarding population growth exploded worldwide, with the percentage of magical beings increasing over time until approximately half of the previous, pre-Pax Pretanoi population figures could be classified as magical. This, in conjunction with the inexorable warming of the planet and the increased Muggle reliance on rapidly dwindling fossil fuel sources left the remaining Muggle population in dire straits. The technology of the Muggles was soon advanced enough that the idea of relocation to another, newer planet filled with alternative fuel sources, was a viable solution.

The Muggle Exodus of 2214 to Galileade 243, unimaginatively termed Earth 2, proceeded in the typical Muggle fashion, with squabbling, small wars and disagreements regarding which country should leave first to their new home. Wizard-kind watched from the shadows, as always, and did not interfere. There were some wizards who chose to leave, mostly those from Muggle families, but the percentage of the magical population that left to inhabit Earth 2 is estimated at less than one percent. In addition, the numbers of the magical population were minimal as to not inhibit the delicate technology required to send humanity literally across the universe.

The result of the Exodus left Earth a wholly magical planet. Society was free to emerge from the shadows, to break the law of secrecy and advance unfettered from the restrictions previously placed on all magical beings. As before House Pretanoi led the way, assisting in the creation of magical states, expanding in areas, until finally through marriages and alliances House Pretanoi's dominion encircled the globe.

Pax Pretanoi was not perfect, however; certain states still maintained their independence and belligerance, and the Wizarding War of 2282 wrought terrible changes, specifically the destruction of the country of Bulgaria. _(For further reference see Remains of Bulgaria, Ashnox Weasley, 2301, NikNik Press.)_ Witches, wizards and other magical folk cannot escape what eons of discord have sown, even though we try to listen to the better angels of our nature. To this day there are still disagreements between countries, factions and religions, but in comparison to the age of Muggles when nuclear weapons could annihilate the planet with the push of a button Magical Earth is better positioned to flourish.

Religion

In the lifetime of Harry Potter he was seen by the wizarding world as many things; a victim of fate, a survivor, a warrior, an educator, a ruler, a family man, but in all things he was and will always will be one thing. A man. In the time of Lord Pretanoi XIV a book was published entitled _Our Lord Potter_. This anonymous book asserted that Harry Potter was not only a man but was divine. The erroneous tome posited that the reason that Harry Potter survived Voldemort's killing curse was not due to any magics or his mother's love but that he was a living god. Commonly known events such as the defeat of the basilisk in Hogwarts' Chamber of Secrets was described in terms of a miracle; other events were listed as miracles as well. Harry Potter's eventual death was depicted as a judgement upon the magical world, that the living were not worthy of his presence anymore.

The Lightning Cult, as it became known, was initially a secret organization that met at undisclosed locations but their presence was seen in the world by the red lightning bolt that they etched upon buildings, statues and eventually upon their foreheads. The first Church of Lightning was erected at the site of Harry Potter's first 'miracle' location, the town that saw the death of his parents by the hand of Voldemort. Other churches sprang up worldwide, and even the public disavowment of House Pretanoi could not restrict their popularity. One of Harry Potter's edicts as High Emperor Pretanoi was to legalize all forms of religion, initially a benevolent law that helped cease wars in the former Muggle countries. Pax Pretanoi extended worldwide, ceasing ancient disagreements, the peace agreements in the Middle East one of the most famous. But a unintended consequence, that Harry Potter could not have forseen, was that his laws allowed the formation of The Lightning Cult.

This document has hopefully proven, through sources previously unavailable, that Harry James Potter, as great and beneficent of a ruler that the world has ever seen, was above all things a man. A man who dealt with great personal loss, a man who endured things that no man should ever have to endure, but in all things he was simply a man.

-ooo-

_Pensieve Recording 1 November, 2013. Potter Manor, Lord Pretanoi's private study, 1:05 pm._

Lady Hermione walked into Harry's study and shook her head. There, lying on the sofa, with his legs dangling over the arm, was the leader of most of the magical world but to her he looked as he had back at Hogwarts. She knew that expression and was almost afraid of what his answers would be.

"Harry?" She sat down next to him somewhat awkwardly as the pregnancy was beginning to affect her differently than before. "What's wrong?" She softly moved his hair out away from his face. "You can tell me. I've seen that look before, usually when you went off on your broom at school or used your invisibility cloak."

"I'm bored." His voice was listless.

"Bored?" Hermione gave him a pointed look. "How on earth can you be bored?"

He shrugged. "You know those Muggle fairy tales you tell the kids, how they always end, right? 'Happily ever after.' Well, I am happy with you and the kids, but...nobody ever tells you what to do after you win. And I've really won. No Riddle, Death Eaters, Malfoy blew up, goblins love me, I'm Lord Pretanoi and it's all very...I don't know what to do. What do I do now? I've tried some things..."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Yes, I know you have. Luna is getting a press conference ready to explain why you were seen at a football game at Stoke-on-Trent."

"Oh. That." He sat up and looked as if he'd been given a detention. "Uh, well, you know how you get Muggle newspapers delivered? I was reading the football section and I saw something that made me laugh. There's a team and they're called, get this, the Potters."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. So I went over and watched a match. Not Quidditch, that's for sure, but what is? And I've just told you how bored I am so I talked to the goblins at Gringotts and...I bought the team. Had to, really, I mean, they're the Potters."

"You bought a football team." She shook her head. "Honestly, Harry."

"What else am I going to do? It's all questing after goals, but nobody gives you a book that says 'Congratulations, You've Won: Here's What To Do Now.' Unless you know of that book I'm basically useless now."

"Maybe you need a hobby. Have you considered painting? Apparently it is very relaxing."

"Come on, 'Mione, could you see me doing that?" He shrugged. "I have a hobby and I'm bored with that now."

"So after you spent all that money on all those old autos you're done with them? How many did you buy, one hundred? Two hundred?"

"I dunno." He shrugged again and scowled. "Sirius is the only one who drives them anymore. Well, him and Tonks. They had a race the other day. Good thing Kreekle had permanent preservation runes etched into the frames or else that Ferrari would be totaled. Tonks is rubbish at driving."

"Maybe there's another diplomatic mission you could..."

"Oh come on, I mean, if I have to attend one more giant wedding I'll off myself. Not really, but you know what I mean. Besides, after those giantesses get pissed they get a bit amorous, and..." He shivered. "Nobody needs to see that. Trust me." He was quiet for a few moments. "Now, I know this will sound like I've gone around the twist, but bear with me. I almost wish it was back at the start. Not everything, I don't want to go through the whole Voldemort thing again, but back before I was Lord Pretanoi. I may have been The Boy Who Lived but it was easier than this sometimes. Not that it isn't great, I mean, this place is amazing, and then there's you." He put his hand on her stomach. "That's better than I ever could have imagined. "But it's not like you, I mean, you've got a library full of every book you could ever want, you're researching spells and stuff, and then there's the kids...I feel kind of useless these days."

"You're not useless, Harry. Who would read to the children at night? Who would be there to teach them about things? I'm not doing that myself."

"There's tons of people to teach them, but don't worry, I'm not skiving off on that. I just don't know what to do with myself anymore."

"Maybe you should do what the Muggle royals do. You know, just show up at ceremonial things and the like." Hermione put a hand on his face. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

-ooo-

Harry Hunting took on a new excitement for the wizarding populace, as they devoured Muggle media publications looking for Harry. Sometimes they would find him standing in the crowd at Muggle football games, sometimes out on the street in the background of photos in Muggle adverts and in one of the more popular findings, judging the best jam at a local church fete. The practice continued for the rest of Lord Pretanoi's life, as he found that while the obstacles in his path in his youth seemed insurmountable at times, the unending days were best relieved by simply fading out of the wizarding public eye. This, of course, led to an even more fevered obsession for the wizarding population. Any and all things Lord Pretanoi were cataloged and devoured by a hungry public. Songs were written, book after book was written and anything even remotely connected to the Royal House of Pretanoi sold out almost immediately.

In his later life Lord Pretanoi made public appearances at the high holidays such as Christmas, Easter, the anniversary of Voldemort's defeat and the anniversary of his wedding to Lady Hermione, but barring those occasions he only appeared at the weddings of his children and godchildren.

Eventually, though, age and time catches up with every living thing, and at the appointed time Harry James Potter passed from this earth, leaving behind an incredible legacy. As he said in his last recorded interview, with Hogwarts History Professor Wrex, "Not bad for a scrawny little git in secondhand clothing and ill-fitting glasses who lived in a cupboard."

**A/N: I thought about leaving this unfinished, as it seems that a trope of the Lord Baron-Potter Black stories are never completed. What do you do with Harry after he's conquered everything? Five chapters on having tea with his wife and reading parchment? That pales to everything that's come before, obviously. **

**Thanks to everyone over at the Teachers' Lounge, especially the LBPB thread, for the inspiration for this piece. It has been quite fun dismantling all the tropes.**


End file.
